<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Valyrian Empire by gianahennelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959397">The Valyrian Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly'>gianahennelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise Of Valyria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jon has dragons, M/M, R Plus L Equals J, Valyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war of the seven kingdoms over with Vaegon starts his journey to collect the seven dragon lords sent to him by the 14 flames. With there seven unique magics they will take over the east uniting it under the rule of the Targaryens. In the process, they will bring back magic and the age of dragons all while facing enemies that he would never have seen coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen &amp; Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise Of Valyria [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jon has Dragons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Roads Lead West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness closed in around me the scent of mold plugged up my nose but I was so used to it that I didn't even find it all that bothersome. We had been hidden away down here for months. For so long that I didn't think I even knew just how long I had been down here. I looked over to two sets of golden eyes that shimmered in the Dark. The soft pants of Nymeria and Summer filled my ears as I looked over to Bran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned against thick heavy brown crates the scent of citrus flooded my nose as his deep blue eyes glimmered in the darkness. His tousled auburn curls were ratty and brown from the filth and muck of the bow of the ship. The loud thunderous clapping of boots and the roar of dragons filled my ears. My body ached and my mind rushed hoping that we would find land and soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over to the corner of the bow of the ships where I knew a bucket remained, that was where we made our night soil and water. The thought of having to be stuck down here in muck no longer disgusts me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep heavy breath the stink wafted into my nose as the soft rocking of the ship only made me sicker. Boats didn't bug me but the scent of shit and mold flooding my nose as the ship rock made me sick to my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a long steady breath I did my best not to vomit as gold light flooded my senses as I looked over to see the soft leather boots staring back at me. Soft pants of a third Direwolf filled my ears but even then it was nothing more than a silent whisper. I couldn't even hear his paws hitting against the planks and I knew that it had to be Ghost. He is the only one that could move like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you are in here, food doesn't just go missing, come out now!!” A booming voice that commands respect echoed in my ears. The thick husky voice filled my ears as I noticed the soft drawl of a Northern accent mixed with that of a high valyrian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My breath hitched as my sweat and grim clung tightly to my skin as I looked over to Bran. His heart stilled I could see the terror and doubt that flooded his grimy skin.  We both knew who was standing at the door as golden light flooded the compartment, forcing me to squint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting my eyes for only a moment the rocking seemed to stop if only for a moment before finally, I opened my eyes. Slowly I started to rise from the ground as did Bran, I knew that he was just as stiff as I was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body ached from being crammed into such a small space as I looked around the bow I watched as 100’s of crates swirled back at me. I knew that each of them had to store enough food for a year-long journey. Hopefully, that won't take so long I couldn’t stand to be on a ship for a whole year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My back let out a chorus of pops as all the stress that had been plaguing my ligaments left and a sense of ease washed over me. Though I was still filthy and gross and would have a bath given half the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as I looked over to Vaegon I felt fear flashed in my heart as I noticed the outrage flashing in his deep gray eyes. His shoulders began to shake heavily as his lips pulled into an angry sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What the hell are you doing here!” Outrage burned in his eyes forcing them to flash with power, I glanced over to Bran he looked just as unnerved as I did but he didn't say a word instead he looked down at his feet in shame. But Vaegon wouldn't shame me or force me to regret my actions. I wanted an adventure and now I got one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to see this island with the dragon lords, I won't go back”  I rushed out my word not letting my nerve fail, I stood my ground as Nymeria snapped up at my side her lips curling over her teeth as she looked ready to defend me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost, on the other hand, gave her a bored snort as he whipped around. Growling over his thick meaty shoulders before making his way up the steps. The soft clips of his nails filled my ears as I felt my heart thundering in my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar of beasts filled my ears as my legs shook with anticipation as I took in a long heavy breath I watched Vaegon. I could feel his gaze burning into my chest and then to Bran. The silence was stifling and taunting, I felt like it was going to choke me at any moment but instead Vaegon took in a long heavy breath before speaking in a more outraged voice one that told me he had no intention of sending us back home on one of his other ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then come on let's get you all cleaned up and some food that is actually cooked. I'm sure you haven't seen the sun in a while” His tone cold and warm at the same time I could see the affection in his eyes but I could see the panic in them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure that father and aunt Lyanna would give him an ear full when he gets back to the kingdoms. On the other hand, I couldn't help the sense of excitement that washed over me as I jumped happily to my feet rushing to the deck of the ship with Nymeria rushing after me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I burst up the wooden steps the golden light blinded me but the fresh air was more than a little bit of a relief. The crisp morning air racked against my lung cooling me down as the sweat and grime on my skin felt like iron weighing me down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I needed a serious bath and that wasn't going to change any time soon. As I stood still I let my eyes run over the lively dock. Saehrys was standing at the bow of the ship a smug smile pulling at her lips as she leaned over the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy rippling in the wide clear bright blue water told me that she must have been looking at the sea dragon. Running over to the ocean I couldn't help the bubbling excitement and warmth in my chest as I looked to see a dazzling dragon in the water. Shimmering white scales turning a rainbow color when the sun hit her scales in the right way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tail swished back and forth the water running easily over her webbed tail allowed her to move forward. Gills flared against her neck as she breathed the water easily, her long coiling neck whipped from left to right as joy bubbled in her bright silver eyes. Her wings didn't move all that much but her webbed legs paddle happily through the water like she didn't have a care in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her was a starling sight and one that was welcomed after months hidden in the depth of the ship. Shifting my gaze to the sky, I looked up to see 3 dragons darting through the sky, there was a bright gray dragon with leather skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimmering in the light as a wide dazzling smile pulled at my lips. It thinks that his name is Typhon. He had a wingspan of 65 feet with a long coiling tail and dangerous gray spikes that littered his tail, as it whipped down in the water. Forcing the salty spray to glimmer as it shined in the light. As the water brushed against his skin I listened to the soft pops and sizzles that filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to believe that at one point months ago that same dragon was trying to kill the whole kingdom. But they weren’t even the most dazzling sights, Solar the dragon that was bonded to Saehrys stared back at me. She much like the other 2 dragons have a wingspan of 65 feet wide and growing but her best feature was her large diamond shapes scales that were a dazzling yellow color. She gleaned brighter than the sun and her bright yellow eyes were locked on the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a booming screech that echoed over the air. Her sight seemed drawn to something but I saw nothing but bright blue water as far as the eyes could see. The scent of smoke and salt flooded my nose and pepper my skin lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was Vhagar as he flew overhead the water churns with a new ferocity, his wings enveloped the ship in his shadow. This flash of heat overcame me forcing me to sweat as I looked up to see a black underbelly flying just over the mast. I couldn't believe the sight of such a magnificent dragon. His thin white skin gleamed in the bright golden ray that bored down on all of us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong gusts of wind whipped up launching us just a little bit further, as the water slapped against the deck as the ship shook unsteadily. He was massive if that was even possible. He had to grow at least another 20 feet, his legs were thicker, more muscular and his claws were so sharp that I feared if they got too close to the sails the fabric might rip. His legs were outstretched and his shoulders were tense as his wings flapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was by far the more dazzling sight out of all the dragon I didn't even know what to make of him, he had a wingspan of 200 feet from tip to tip he is startling in every way I just wanted to reach out and touch him but as I truly looked at my skin it was a deep dirty brown as if I had been rolling around in shit. “Come on I'll show you to your rooms so that you can bathe I'm sure that the whole capital is stirred into a panic because of you two” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon rubbed his brow wearily as his shoulder dip at the very thought he was only 21 years old but he seemed so much older, not physically but mentally. The way that he carried himself was different than when he left for the east.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was younger when that happened but even I remember the sullen boy who wasn't too sure what he should say for fear that it might upset someone. The thought forced a weak smile to pull at my lips as I looked over at Bran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awe and shock bubbled in his bright blue orbs as he looked to the sky with amazement, Summer and Nyermia snapped happily at each other as they rushed about the deck. Men were just starting to wake up as they pulled at the thick brown rigging as the soft groans of the ships screamed in protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up the long winding step to see that there was a door that I'm sure laid to the cabin, while the steps kept going so that you could get to the helm where a tried and executed man stood. His face the color of worn leather, his salt, and pepper hair combed back while a red and black hat rested on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was kind of a weird shape, like a triangle and there were his deep blue eyes that looked almost a raven like color, I couldn't help but look at him with intrigue. But the moment didn't last long as Vaegon dragged us into the long winding corridors. The once bright golden light that warms my dirty skin was now long forgotten, instead, the soft scent of water spices filled my nose as the soft orange glow from the torches dance against my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched Vaegon for a moment his shoulders were tense and he had this weird look on his face. But he also seemed almost at peace. I'm sure that he had been waiting for this moment for a while. He never wanted to come back to the capital. I'm sure that he dreamed of the east the whole time that he was in the west. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But honor and duty forced him back he could have gotten Dany and left but instead, he made sure that his family had the very dragons that they would need to hold onto their own kingdoms. Now he was finally going to do what he wanted and I'm sure that felt great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you going to send us home?" The soft voice of Bran ripped me from my thoughts forcing me to look at him. Hate flared in my eyes. I wanted to scream that he shouldn’t have suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, Vae turned back and looked at us. A loving smile pulling at his lips as his gray eyes sparkled with love and joy. At that moment all his exhaustion fell from his face. I'm sure that he has a lot of practice with Rhaenyra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "There would be no point in sending you home, we send a few birds out each month. Almost always they come back exhausted and have found no land. But just this morning a bird having been gone for 2 months came back with a small twig in its beak. We have determined that in another 3 months or so we will find a landmass. There is no reason to send you back after making it halfway to the island."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He casually shrugged his shoulders like it was no big thing but he couldn't fool me. I watched the way that his body grew just a little bit lighter as joy bubbled in his deep stare. As we walked down the hall the soft thumps of his shoes against the planks were nothing compared to the beating of my heart. We passed a few doors before finally settling on two doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vae pointed to them as a charming smile pulled at his lips as he ruffled my hair. He was always more of a bigger brother then he was a cousin. "By now Dany will have reached Valyria and given time we will be at the island. For now, take a break and relax" The warmth in his tone forced me to smile madly maybe by the end of this I will have my own dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still so hard that they were here it had been three months since they were found in the bow and I still couldn't leave that they were here. I watched Nymeria. She had been stalking the bow of the ship nonstop since she got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her deep golden eyes were locked on the horizon. I'm sure that if I slipped into her mind that I would see the need to get off this ship. A small smile began to pull at my lips as I looked at Arya. She had been sitting on the rails of the ship. Her eyes locked not on the horizon but on Aqua who I knew hid just below the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft rocking of the ships helped to lull me into a sense of ease, I shifted my gaze to Bran, he walked the length of the ships staring at the white sails that were glimmering in the light with two proud black dragons resting on the middle of the sail. One had accents of white the other with accents of red. With a warm gust of wind, I watch the sails ripple in the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer was at his heels nipping at anyone that got too close to Bran. I watched the deckhands skirt around the wolves as they ripped at the thick tweed ropes and shifted the mass sails according to the headwinds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have been making good speed plus on the days that the winds are dead a strong gust from Vhagar’s wings could give us a push. Plus we have oars that help to push forward on the days that not even Vhagar’s wings could get us going. We had passed a few islands but they were all bare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look in a good mood” Saehrys soft knowing voice forced me to smile gently as I looked to the silver-haired girl that I spent most of my time with. Her luminous magenta eyes were lighter since the death of her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She looked happier at ease even. Her molten silver hair slipped down her shoulder laying flat against her blood-red armor. Her thick black boots gleamed in the light from all the polishing that she did. While her spear rested happily on her face the golden aura of her spear tip sent jolts of power down my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are almost there, why would I be happy, it has seen a long 7 years but we are finally going to be there. I just hope that this isn’t  just some random island that holds no promises for us.” There was this warmth that began to build in my chest as I watched the ocean waters. Vhagar and Solar screeched happily as they darted high into the sky chasing each other above the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon gilded just over the water the soft thumps of his spikes over the water-filled my ears as I noticed how close he was to Aqua. When I first killed their riders I feared that they would always view me and an enemy one that needed to be dealt with. But they almost seem revealed really like they knew that the riders that had hatched them through less pleasant means were not the riders that they were meant to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ghosting smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Saehrys her soft pink lips pulling into a knowing smile as she could peer into my mind. We were great friends and I was thankful to have them at my side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But there were times like these that she was more than a friend but family. “What do you think is going to await us on that island? If they had dragons then that island could be filled with them. But if they died then they don't have dragons then do you even think that they even have dragon lords left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All her statements made a lot of sense but I couldn't really now or neither of us could, their dragons could have died without ever laying a clutch. I have no clue what kind of magic that Aurion’s bloodline has</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. There isn't much of it in the books, at least not the one that we have taken from the library but who knows Sam could have that very book. Uncertainty started to dampen my mood as I felt my teeth racking against the bottom of my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost sat beside me as I leaned against the wall that led to the cabins. Simply watching as Bran and Arya looked at everything with wonder, I wonder if that is how I'm going to look when I get to the island. My mouth felt dry with anticipation. I knew that there was only one thing that would parch my never-ending thirst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know but I do know one thing even if this island has no dragons or people on it, that would mean that there is an untouched treasure trove of resources that could help us build the empire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I spoke I could feel a wide beaming smile pulling at my lips, soon I would have everything that I had been searching for in the west and I will make my way home to Dany to our daughter and our future child. But by the time that I get home, my child will have been born. Anxiety at the thought force unease to wash over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True but I know that you feel it the same as me that pull urging us forward” She wasn’t wrong. Even as I looked at the horizon I felt a chair being pulled taut as I got further west. Something was itching me forward, with each passing moment there was something telling me that I couldn't rest until I made it to this island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it made me think there would be some vengeful dragon lord waiting to steal one of the dragons and burn all that oppose them. The last time I felt a sensation like this driving me forwards I had to kill Aurion and then plunged into a 7 year-long journey that ended in a tidal wave of blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw clamped shut as the ship jerked, for a moment I thought that there might be something wrong but as I looked at the horizon I could see a coast. Snapping my head up I could see white-hot screech of panic from birds while Vhagar and Solar chased after them hungry and no longer content with eating sharks. Typhon and Aqua joined in on the fun. They were like children playing with toys that are far too small for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burst of laughter left my lips as I pushed off of the wall, my lips buzzed, my mind felt light and my heart thumped so loudly that I could barely believe what was before me. A watched a golden coast staring back at me and I do mean golden. The sand on the shore was a bright gold-colored glimmering in the reflection of the golden light from the sun. Massive green forest stared back at me and for a moment I felt pure euphoria than the storm hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship lurched to the right as thunderous boomed echoed in my ears but not the dragon wing kind but the actual thunder kind. I snapped my head up while thick black clouds started to roll in and the waves started to grow higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar out a billowing roar as he rushed to the boat in the hope of getting to me. Bright blue water now turned black as the waves slammed into my ship. The ocean waves turned on us in a single moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huge tidal wave at least 30 feet tall started back at me thick blanketing black water that looked a lot like oil greeted me. But that wasn't even the most shocking thing had to be the girl that sat on the tidal wave. Sitting in her hand was a bright blue three-pronged spear that I knew had to be the trident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had deep blue ocean eyes that flashed purple in the light with thick gold hair with blue streaks. Her hair even though she had been in the water was dry to the touch. Rippling down her back as a black tight shirt that had a large slit in the middle stared back at me but she had no breast. She was flat as a bored but she had added no ass either but she did have a well-toned stomach. Since there was no bottom half of her shirt her whole body is on display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had well-toned arms that were muscular, with long legs that rested in a pair of very short shorts they looked like they had been cut in half. I watched her finger twirling the trident with ease and as it whirled around I watched water swirling around the tips as they crackled with power. The moment that our eyes locked I watched her widen with doubt as she looked at the dragons that were now flying in the stormy sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the waves rocked the 30 ships in my fleet as I stared in shock well I wanted these dragon lords that were the only thought in my mind, her eyes burned with power, as her thin golden brows stared back at me cocked upwards as her lips pulled into a sneer. “Who are you?” A thick husky voice filled my ears as I snapped my head up to see a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He came up from the water sitting on the railing of our ship. Hate flashing in his eyes as he glared at me deep plum colored eyes locked on me in the light they flashed blue. He had clipped silver hair with a light blue accent with an aquiline nose, and a cunning smile, unlike the girl he wore thick gleaming blue armor with wave patterns etched into them. Resting on his back was a long metallic bow with plenty of arrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a calming aura that rushed around him as he leaned back into the railing of the ship. I could barely begin to understand what was going on. Saehrys, on the other hand, jumped in a fighting stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her spear swirled in the air pointed roughly at his throat as he gave her a smug and charming smile. Ghost jumped up not the least bit shaken by the sight of the powerful wave that seemed to have a mind of its own. “Easy there love, the name is Themistocles you can call me Theo and you're trespassing” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Themistocles POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool ocean water felt like heaven against my skin as I dove deep into the depths of the ocean, to others the water might have been dark and lifeless but my sense came alive under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see the shift of the warm and cool water currents and as I took in a few deep breaths I felt the water entering my lungs but it didn't choke me. If anything I was more refreshed at this moment than I was on land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darting through the air I flew with joy burning in my chest. I looked at my sister Thea. Her deep blue eyes flashed violet as she darted through the water like a  jet stream. Moving faster than the human eyes could track her trident rested on her back as she laughed joyfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was swimming after her when I felt this strange movement in the water forcing me to look up at the surface. Breaking over the surface I watched the bright blue sky staring back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a single white cloud that loomed over us, only the bright golden sun stared back at me warming the very inviting. My bow and arrow rested at my back as I looked over to the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as bright white sails with two dragons stared back at me sitting proudly in the middle of the sails. But that wasn't the most shocking part, it was the massive beasts that flew through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I remember the stories that my mother used to tell us about Dragons, that at one point our ancestor Aurion had dragons of his own. But as our ancestors, only two dragons died after 300 years. Neither had a clutch of their own and as such, they died out but as I looked at the ship I didn't just see one or two dragons but 4. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each was more astounding than the other, the largest of them was a black and white dragon with four legs and shimmering white wings with glitter like diamonds with matching horns and spikes. He had ahead of a massive carriage. Then there were the dragons that rested behind me. The most dazzling beast is a radiant dragon with yellow scales with a wingspan of 65 feet but closer to 70. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This dragon, unlike the other one, had only 2 hands legs and winged arms, its tail was a blade. The sight of the dragons force a warmth to fill my chest and for a moment I knew that they were truly a sight to behold but it would be foolish to welcome them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Darting out the water I felt a tugging sensation in my gut telling me to go to the boats even though my mind screamed for me to run back to the island to tell the others about what was going to happen. I turned to the golden coast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that there was a good chance of me getting to the island before they even noticed me but as I looked back at the sky I could see two more dragons one a smoke gray dragon with matches silver eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile pulled at my lips as I looked at the final dragon and I knew that I just had to have it. A dragon as pure as snow, a glinting white scales that turned a rainbow color as the sun hit it the right way the same way that a fish scales would look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flaring fleshy pink gills and webbed ears, horns, and webbed feet stared back at me but unlike the other two dragons that only had hind lands and winged arms, this dragon had four legs and in between the toes were webbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo looks like we have company and they have dragons. I doubt that they just happen to come out this way. If we let them get to the island then there is no way that we are going to be able to stop them. We should find out what they want, maybe fly our own magic a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I couldn’t help but smile as I dived deeper into the water, not giving my sister a second look but I knew that Thea knew what I was planning because the waves shook with thunderous power as they began to raise hair and high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water turned choppy and it got harder to swim. She was really going all out in this. If I can't help it I hope that I will be able to get to know them, figure out how he got dragons. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I swam breaking out on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I jumped up onto the railing I noticed a gorgeous woman, her rippling silver hair flowing down her shoulder like an enveloping current as he luminous violet-colored eyes locked on me. Hate flashed in them as she jumped in front of some boy with gray eyes and thick black hair. A snarl left the lips of a horse-sized wolf. I felt my eyes lock onto the beautiful warrior in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had armor the color of blood and a murderous look on her face as her lips pulled into a sneer and her brow began to furrow as her gaze grew more pointed and cold. The sight of her floating spear shocked me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all seemed that they had more than then dragons working for them. The boy, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit affected. I let my eyes run over his calming form as I watched a sword on his back stare back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has a pommel in the shape of a black and white dragon one that had pulsing ruby-colored eyes, he didn't move to grab his blade through a smug smile pulled at his face as I spoke in a thick commanding voice shifting to look over the rest of the ship as I did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Scanning the ship I noticed a girl with gray eyes the same as the boy with ratty brown hair but unlike the boy, she didn't have the looks of old Valyria and she had a bit of a horse face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her rarity brown hair and boyish figure greeted me as I resist the urge to sneer at her resting at her heels was a wolf the size of a horse with dangerous gold eyes that lock on me with hate flaring in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder boomed in my ears as I watched the younger boy. He couldn't have been older than 17 but he had a sword in hand and looked ready to launch himself at me. With a wolf about the same size as the other two readies to rip me to pieces. His lips curled over his teeth,  as I gave the gorgeous warrior my full attention. My chest expanded as I placed my most charming smile on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there love, the name is Themistocles you can call me Theo and you're trespassing” A mix of charming and smugness flooded my smile as I gripped tightly to the railing waiting for her to strike but her face turned a bright red as she glared at me hatefully speaking in a voice laced with a Valyrian accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My name is not loved, it’s Saehrys and we should be asking you what you think that you're doing. These ships are property of the Valyria empire and if you don't get off my emperor’s flag I'm going to run my spear through your chest and present it to Emperor Vaegon” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a coldness and protective fury that settled into her voice as I felt my eyes widen when doubt looking over the boy that rested in front of me I couldn't believe that he was who she claimed him to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emperor of Valyria we might be as far west as you can get but even we knew that Valyria had fallen a long time ago. Quickly I shifted over to my sister. Her own eyes were brimming with doubt as her power ebbed as she dropped down onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the water calmed the heavy black clouds that had once blanketed the sky from the sheer power and force of will of Thea began to fade away. Leaving only a bright blue sky looming overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smug smile pulled at her lips as she pointed her trident to Vaegon, there was fury flaring in her eyes as a cold biter laugh left her lips her lips curling over her gleaming white teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You the emperor of Valyria, dragon or not you are nothing more than a kid” It's funny saying that since we were only maybe a year older than him, his eyes were cold and filled to the brim with excitement as he gave each of us a welcoming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We didn't come here looking for any trouble, in fact, we came here looking for you. My name is Vaegon Targaryen. I went to Valyria 7 years ago and left with a dragon. I'm taking over at least but I would like to have dragon riders to help me. We mean your island no harm we only ask that we land and talk things out what do you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tone was warm and welcoming and all I could think is that I  wanted nothing more than to hear his story. For weeks I have been having dreams of flames in the shape of people telling me that I needed to be ready. I could see Valyria begin rebuilt and I was on the back of a dragon but until this moment I had never seen a dragon. Shifting my gaze over to my sister she had her eyes drawn to the young gray dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Very well, this is my sister Thea. We are from the dragon lord family Laereris as are the rulers of this island. Welcome to Sanctuary. Come ashore your ships can dock at the beach we will take you to the city” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All Bow Before The Empress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First one of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 Months Before Vaegon Lands at the island </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran a gentle hand along my rounded stomach heat flushed against my heart as I felt the budding life of my sweet prince. I knew that it would be a boy I just had a feeling about it. I looked up from my thoughts to the azure sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as two dragons clashed in the light, one began a bright pink dragon with a bronze accent, she went from having a 45 feet wingspan to a 55 feet wingspan and growing fast. Her bronze accents gleamed in the morning light as she flew through the air with joy and ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin member of her swing shimmer as she flew higher in the sky not a car in the world as her bright pink eyes flashed to the boat every once in a while to see Rhaenyra. She was giggling with excitement as she looked up at the sky wanting nothing more than to take flight with her dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But over the open ocean, I couldn't risk that, Balerion let out a roar shaking the very heavens he had a wing whipped of the churning bay. By now his wings were 100 feet wide and he is more breathtaking than ever before. His large massive black body grew more muscular. His head grew large as well but his head seemed to slim down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My queen” The smooth tone of Missandei forced me to snap my head back down to the deck. She had love flashing in her golden eyes as she looked upon the dragons fondly. It had taken some time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she no longer feared them, not in the same way that she feared the dragon lords that had once owned her. Taking in a long heavy breath I felt my heart thunder with joy and excitement as my mind. “Hello my friend how did you sleep” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I spoke I looked over my shoulder to see Grey Worm his cold brown eyes are tired but he had this blank look on his face as he glared at Missandei. It wasn't his usual cool pointed stare but one filled with love and devotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missendei didn't look well refreshed if anything it seemed like she didn't sleep at all. She had thick black bags resting under her warm golden state as she looked to the ground in sheepish embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mocha skin glistened with a length layer of sweat as her lips pulled into a gentle smile pulling at her ruby red lips as she spoke in a tentative voice. “I have slept well, thank you for your grace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she spoke I let my eyes roam over her mocha skin until I noticed a red blemish one that I knew quite well from the first night that I spent with Vaegon. “Oh is that why there is a blemish like this on your neck” Even as I spoke I watched her jump with a surprise as she pulled cinnamon-brown curls from the not she had tied it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked almost frantic as she shifted her gaze to the coast that was coming into sight of the land and took my breath away. The sight of the massive land put an end to the silly conversation and pride began to rush over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The lively ports stared back at me slowly and sleepy at first but as Balerion and Morning let out a loud joyous screech darting to the land without a care in the world. Enjoyment bubbled in their screeches as the port came alive with a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fleet of 100 ships came rushing into the port, the shimmering white sails with two proud black dragons with accents of white and red. They rippled in the moist air as the sun bore down on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat threatened to burn my skin as it slowly started to turn a soft brown color. Sweat dripped from my scalp as I pulled my hair into thick not as I let my eyes run over the scenery of the city. Instantly my eyes fell onto the large palace that loomed off in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive glass dome greeted me as I noticed men running about the course yards. There were golden gates swirling around a large patch of land that had to be a quarter the size of Valyria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I knew that I had to be the hatchery that Jolli told us about. With each roar that left Balerion’s lips the power in the city seemed to come alive. I looked at the beach where there was thick obsidian colored sand. A warm smile pulled at my lips as Rhaenyra’s giggles stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at the cost with an open mouth and wide doubtful bright pink eyes that looked hungry to learn more about this new place. I could use a few fishing vessels from volantis staring back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick wooden planks wide and expensive stared back at me as I called out over my shoulder. “Set the anchor” Even as I spoke I let my eyes run over the somewhat improved city. There was the night garden that came alive with people, the scent of sweet jade and lilac flooded my nose as I watched large stalls staring back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Each had a strange but effective design for them. They had large open glass windows that allow you to peer inside with signed each crafted to tell you what kind of store it was even before you set foot into it. One had the shape of a sword with the armory written in high valyrian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are about 20 buildings all that are smaller one-floor buildings with mighty roofs with large black rock walls that I knew had to be volcanic rock the same rock that had once littered this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Off in the eastern part of the city, I could use a  massive dome building with water flowing all around to the clear icey blue water greeted me only a large bridge connected the building to the main part of the land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that had to be the library in which Aurion was killed and my mind instantly went to my husband as my hand stroked my rounded stomach. I noticed the rest of the building was completed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topless tower was created with a spairlign dragon moving up the tower in expert detail. While 14 erected temples were at the most northern point of the city. Each one is colored with different designs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One temple had a roof in the shape of dragon wings with large mighty marble painted a gold-like color with smaller baby dragons running around them. I knew that they had to be the temple of Aegarax, the creator of the first dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was so fresh and crisp there was no scent of shit or death clinging to the air.  I couldn't help the mad smile that pulled at my lips a large portion of the city was still being rebuilt and there weren't all that many people here.  But in the seven years in the colony of the Valyria, they had a lot of work done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed all three ports were alive with ships and trading vessels. There were even large signs that I'm sure to regulate the duck and keep logs for all the ships that passed through the ports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see cheese and silk trades trying to haggle down prices. I even noticed a few Westeros ships among them. Orange sails with a red sun pierced by a spear greeted me. I'm sure that they were scented by lady Nym. Her mother had swayed here since she was a Volantis noblewoman. Valyria was untouched by war and had been flushing I'm sure that they were here to get crops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure that if I was on Balerions back I could see the fields off in the distance with large stalks of corn, apple grooves as far as the eyes could see, orange plantations and even wheat and barley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slaves were granted their freedom but there were still slaves in Volantis something that would have to be dealt with before Vaegon gets back. At the moment I could barely believe it. There were real people who were here building up a kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mad grin pulled at my lips as Rhaenrya rushed to my side yanking happily on my arm as excitement pulled at her pink lips. “Momma comes on I wanted to explore!” She yanked so hard on my arm that I thought that she was going to yank it out of my sockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of the east swirled around me but at this moment as I looked at the growing city in awe. During the time of the conciliator king, he had a lot of work to do. There were no roads, the city stank of shit and the water was toxic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But here even in the absence of a king or emperor they were able to thrive. There were roads paved with Volcanic rock, and the soft rattles of wheels flooded my ears as I looked over to the bay. It was flooded with fishing vessels as they pulled out large monstrous yellow and green eels. Large massive fish at last 20 pounds and so many more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was more than a shocking sight and I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride flooded me. Sure I wasn't Vaegon who created the plan to retake the city but I was going to help rebuild it and that was just as important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting my eyes study the docks I noticed two people one of them is a large bulky boy with runny blue eyes and thick brown beard littering his chin.  A war hammer had once rested on his back but now it was gone leaving only the books that were tucked firmly under his arms. I knew that to be Sam but the other person I didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a tall man with wide shoulders and a board chest with bright blue eyes with light blond hair. He had the comely noble features and had an air of strength around him but there was something about him that man me just the least bit worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I knew that there was something wrong with him but at that moment I knew who he was the Tiger as I heard Vaegon call him but I knew that he wanted his name. Lord Maeger if I remember correctly is Lady Talisa’s father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure that he was less than pleased to hear that not only was his daughter not coming back but that she was married to a northern savage at least that's how she put it. She told me that her father didn't think much about mother and that with him as much as she loved him there was always some other angel that he was trying to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She much like Vaegon told me not to trust him but that meant I couldn't care if he tried to betray me then I would burn him at the moment that he tired. But right now I wanted to explore the city. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Tour Of The City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second one of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam POV  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ships were fast approaching and they were so vast that it was hard to believe that they were all part of the new naval power of Valyria. The makeshift sigil of Vaegon stared back at me but now there was a second dragon on the sail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure that was meant for his wife. Dany stood on the deck of the ship her long billowing molten silver air was pulled back in a tight not. As sweat dripped down her ivory skin turned brown there as love shining in her eyes as she scanned over every part of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over me as the bustling ports all came to a stop as they started the sky with wide doubtful eyes. Their mouths were gaping open staring at the two newest dragons. I knew one of them well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion the black dread came again and flew over the city. Crimson swirl stared back at me as I watched him fly over the city. His smoldering red eyes burned with love and joy of which I never saw in his eyes before now. A small smile tugged at my lips as I looked at the little girl that I knew had to be their daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I left before she was born. I don't know much about her but I was shocked to see how much she looked like her mother. She had bright pink eyes that were wide and claiming as she looked at the sky with joy. She had a smugness and sureness about her as she danced around the ship that made me think of her father.  She wore a loose blue gown with golden lace. Her curls glossy in the light stared back at me as I couldn't help but grin at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might have the high cheekbones and beauty of her mother. I knew that she was as much her father's child as her mother. I could see flames burning in her eyes as she looked ready to cause a bit of trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would mean that the other massive dragon that rested over the city had to be her dragon. Leave it to Jolli to send her an emperor dragon, a bright pink body stared back at me bright bronze spikes, horns and wings stared back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of them forces heat to slam against me even now that the 14 flames were no longer stalking I was still being choked by the heat. It was still hot and the only relief that I got was the heavy moist air that rested over the docks and water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in the sight of the bright crystal blue water I felt just a bit hotter. My clothes stuck tightly to my skin as I glared at the lively bay. Small shipping boat war started to come in just to see the sight of the dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been 4 long years since anyone had seen a dragon in the east and while they have heard the ruler of this colony has a dragon I don't think that many of them believe them until right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is quite the beauty your tales don't do her justice, and to think that her daughter already has such a large dragon I wonder if she was ever ridden the beast. I heard that she roared it just before the Belaerys family made it to the west but who knows if that is true '' The cunning and cool tone of the Tiger filled my ears as High Vaylrian flowed from his lip with ease, poise, and elegance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let my own eyes run over their ships to see men dressed in black leather armor with rounded black shields and thick gleaming spear tips staring back at me. I had gotten a letter shortly before they took off for the east. I know that they managed to get the Unsullied to fight for them. Taking in the sight of him I couldn't help the grin that led to my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Emperor and Empress of the Targaryen Empire are more than a little impressive. They have a charismatic air about them that makes people just want to follow them. They created miracles and magic where there was none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know that she much like Vaegon would be a force of nature one that won't be taken down by man, women, or dragon. Looking at the Tiger I watched the dangerous glint that formed in his blue eyes as he took in a long heavy breath, letting his chest expand and his smile hungrily as he didn't seem like he could wait to meet the Empress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over my shoulder wishing to have the Dothraki at my back but Jolli was off into the field gathering up more khalsar under her leash, the grasslands have been riddled with war lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure though that now that Daenerys is back she would be more than happy to force them to submit under her fiery will. It didn't take long for them to get to the port and I noticed that it wasn't just the Unsullied but there were another 18,000 men or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't dressed in black leather and spiked helmets so I knew that they weren't the Unsullied but from the look of their golden armor, I knew that they had to be the golden company that Vaegon forced to submit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Daenerys her gentle deep violet eyes moved over to me a warm loving smile pulling at her lips like she recognized who I was. I could see the way that the young princess slammed against the rail her feet echoing in the air as her soft white slippers slammed against the wooden planks as she ran off into the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frazzled girl with bright golden eyes and thick brown curls came running down after her trying to stop her. She wore a loose white dress that relieved her midriff that was smooth and toned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ample chest stared back at me as a boy with a young face and no facial hair glared at me I quickly averted my gaze. “Princess Rhaenyra stop,” The accent of her voice told me that she was from the east as did her copper-colored skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over to her mother she gave her dazzling white smile before rushing off as if sensing the joy of her raider the bright pink dragon roared as she did aerial hoop over the city. The power of their wings forces the wind to whip up a threatening to throw us back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Daenerys gave her daughter a good nature smile as she started to move carefully moving around the railing. At that moment I could get a better look at her, she wasn’t the same dainty girl from before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach was rounded and she kept a protective hand on her back and another on her stomach. She looked at us with warmth in her eyes. But a group of men swirled around their gleaming silver spear were gripped tightly in their grapes as they gave me a cold murderous stare. As if to say don't get in her way, she began to walk over to the Tiger who spoke in an oily voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your radiance my name is Malaquo Maegyr, a trusted advisor of your husband and the ambassador in all things military when it comes to Volantis surely you have had a long trip and would like the day to rest.” I smiled gently at Dany as her eyes scanned us both, it was almost like she wasn't sure about which one she could address. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely that is not necessary. I would like to see as much of the city as I can, surely you have a horse for us to ride. We can talk and explore at the same time. Morning and Balerion will need some time to get accustomed to their new home so should we. Samwell it's good to see you again the last time that I saw you, you were boarding the ship not shortly after our wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she spoke I watched the little princes she was running about the port jumping around and staring at everything with wide eyes. Her eyes were drawn to the summer Islanders that had been working on the port.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were trying to unload as much of their goods as possible to make a quick profit. Before the war with the Summer Island came to a boiling point. She glared up at them with wide mistified pink eyes with an awestruck expression on her face as she stared at all their bright colors and birds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of lilac flooded my nose as the wind burst over the night gardens raming right into us. The bright azure blue sky stared back at me. It was hard to believe that only a few short years ago this sky was as black as the night with a crack of red running across. The scent of ash and soot was all but forget only the thick salty spray of the sea filled my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course right this way” His tone kind and generous as I looked over the princess wondering if we should just leave her here. But as if sensing my eyes running over her a sense of unease rushing over to me with a bright beaming smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her white teeth reflected my own sweat laden form as she spoke in sweet and high pitched valyrian. “Hi I'm Rhaenrya but my daddy calls me Rhae. Are you sure that you are Sam? Daddy told me stories about him and daddy said that Sam was a fat cry baby when he first met” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help the weak smile that formed on my face as I rubbed my neck gingerly. She really did speak her mind, didn't she? I laughed as Dany gripped tightly to her daughter's hand, as she bent down before her down. A gentleness filled her eyes and her voice as she spoke in a loving tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart we have talked about this just because your daddy says it doesn't mean that you have to repeat it word for word. Now come along there's so much for us to see” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was love and joy in her tone as she turned her apologetic violet gaze over to me “I'm sorry that she had a tendency to say whatever she wants. I would like to say that Morning made her this bold and headstrong but this is just how she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is Jolly here? She talked greatly about the night gardens in her letters, she says that the flowers glow in the darkness.” Warmth flooded my chest as the love and kindness in her tone was refreshing. The people of the east don't care much for us Westerners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a warm breath my skin began to stretch as I nod my head warmly. I could almost smell the flower from here. Spinning sharply on my heels I started the walk away with Dany and Rhea walking at my side both had excitement flooding their eyes as they looked around the city with gaping mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the volcanic rock roads I watched quite a few people staring at the sky with doubt or look to the ground with awe.  The Tiger gave her a warm smile as he spoke openly about the cities that are the least important parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have begun to filter out the water with the equine irrigation system. It was something that Sam found in one of the books in the library history books. It has taken quite some time but we have managed to create long winding pipes that lead from the ocean to that large building over here. From there the water is boiled and cleaned for days to make sure that it is safe to drink. It works best with dragon flames but until now we didn't have any dragons to use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he spoke I shifted my gaze to a large building, I could see long twin pipes running just under the water, though you really couldn't see them all that well. Resting over the bright blue water staring back at me, the blood had it be 6 floors if not more with a large open window that could fit the head of a young dragon, I'm sure that at some point a dragon can go in and boil the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to admit that it was the most impressive sight about the city, while I looked to the right that was coming up we had only been walking for a few minutes and there was still so much of the city to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I doubt that we could have covered it all the way. “Most of the buildings are made of magic rich stone that we were able to fix and quickly enough. That was why we were hoping for General Saehrys to be with you. Her skills with levitation magic will be a great help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During the year that she was with us she did quite a bit of heavy lifting with that levitation power of hers, and I'm sure that the Emperor's fire will be a great help as well. If you don't mind me asking your radiance do you have that same magic” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> His polite and cordial tone didn't sit right with me but the night gardens were slowly starting to swirl around me. Sweat ran down my body in never-ending buckets and as we got closer to the gardens I could make out the fields hidden in the northern portion of the city.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the buildings in the night gardens were nothing more than small little tents and stalls but there was one that was a true building, a large building about 3 floors that was pretty wide as well as having high mighty walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a window that let you peek into the building where you could see men drinking. A tavern that doesn't just sell ale, and mead but homemade wine made with the fine green, red, purple grapes that were pulled from a vineyard just a few miles out of the city reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rich lord from Pentos came here and bought a plot of land from Vaegon. He had run for his life when he didn't want to give money to the cheesemonger who in turn gave it to the very family that had tried to kill Vae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the men forced a warm smile to pull at my face as the sweet scent of grill sausage filled my nose as I looked over to one of the vendor stalls that stared back at me bright pink meat turned a deep brown like the color as the sausage cooked on the fanning flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that stood behind the store had leather skin and salt and pepper hair and a gray subtle ran along his chin and jaw. He grinned happily at us before urging the empress and sweet princess forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smoke blows high in the sky as I look at the bright white and purple lilac, thick red fire lilies that burned with power and a sweet heavenly scent. The heavy moist air crackled against my skin as we all happily moved to the vendor stall. The Unsullied moved at her back as she had her arm looped around the arm of the sweet girl with golden eyes. Moving swiftly at her side I watch the sweet princes rushing forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mister can I have one of those sausages' ' The warmth that bubbled in her had a way of forcing us all to smile. She might be blunt and straightened will but she was sweet and had a way of warming the hearts of everyone around her. I could tell that about her and I hadn't known her for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Taking in the sight of the princess and her eyes I knew that the vendor knew exactly who she was even before she spoke her name. “Of course your radiance would you and your company like one as well Empress.” There was a warmth to his tone as I looked to all the flowers that flooded the night garden only a few stalls lit the black walkways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you are too kind, tell me Sam do we have a set currency just yet?” Her tone warm and gentle as her eyes lit up with a warmth that forces my heart to grow light and merry. Quickly I ran my hand into my pocket the soft jingles of silver and golden coins filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes at the moment we have silver and golden coins acting as currency but we have been trying to get a more stable current something that would be universal in the Targaryen empire of the east. When reading the history books we notice that they had to use a form of paper currency” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I spoke of the whole thing seemed so interesting at the thought of having a paper currency some that shouldn't hold any real value but did. It held values only because the Valyrian made them so but it was only useful in the empire not outside of it. But if the Targaryen’s empire expanded the whole eastern kingdom then it would mean a great deal of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then that will be the first moment we will stick with gold and silver coins since we are in fact trading with other free cities but we should start on a solution for that. We will have to settle on how to create them at different intervals. But there is a war on the horizon and that is more important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she spoke in such a cool and elated voice, her smile never left her face. In fact, she looked even more excited at the thought of far. Happily, she began ripping at the brown flesh on the sausage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A hungry rumbled in my own stomach as I smiled gently at the sweet empress and her companions having over a few silver curls. Before ripping apart my own sausage the sweet juices slipping down my face as I took in a deep heavy breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “For now let's get as much down as we can. I'm sure that Vaegon is still on his way to the west with Sayers who knows how long that is going to take. Let's finish the rest of the tour”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Time To Get To Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter it is back to the west with Vaegon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silk sheets felt cool against my back as my body aches and my muscles cramped, running my hand over my swelling stomach I looked out the large balcony that rests to my right. There was a bench with plush seating and statin pillows resting against the back of the bench. While the golden gates that enclosed around the hatchery stared back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath I thought about my sweet Vaegon would he had made it to the island and on his way back here. If he did I knew that he would have stopped at the castle before he ever got here. Doubt and worry ate away at me as I took in a deep breath and leaned a little further back into the smooth massive bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silk sheet fell from my shoulder as I felt my silver curls slipping down my shoulders as I looked out at the ground that was litter with men, the soft slapping of hammer against wood and steel was a commonplace to me. The soft sizzling of steam filled my ears as well. I knew that men were working on creating the Valyrian steel even though there are massive amounts of it in the armory which is attached to the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The royal armory isn't working on weapons or armor but plates the first step in making plates that would be used to pressed symbols on parchment. At the moment there were 4 plates created, one plate would have an amount of 1, while the other currency plates would be 5,10 and 20s. All of them would then be designed with ink and a royal symbol of the Targaryen empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it will be a long time before they are ready, staring out the window I watched bright golden light pooling into the room and warming the floor. The soft giggles of Rhaenyra filled my ears. She adored this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bubbling with joy, she spent days running about the city causing problems for people. There were manes that litter the countryside and houses for families of four rested in the city. More and more dragon lords were coming from the black wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was shocked to see so many of them coming to the gates of my palace making their way across the bridge just to take the eggs hidden to begin the golden gates. Jolli, before she left for the grassy plains, made sure that hatchery was well fortified even though I had Unsullied guard resting at the gate making sure that there was no one that got passed them without my permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying down on my back I thought about my dear husband and the people that I have left behind in the west. I worried about them as I stared at the ceiling. I knew that I wouldn't have any peace of mind about my family until Vaegon was here in bed with me. It had been 6 months and soon my son will be here and I knew that it was going to take Vaegon more than 3 months to get here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dressing quickly I put on a white dress that allowed me to keep cool, the hem only reached my upper thigh, slipped on strapped sandals with golden studs I moved to the door as my rippling silver curls were pulled back into a tight braid. Taking in a long heavy breath I looked out the window one last moment taking insight into the force bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting just beyond the golden gate of my hatchery as Balerion he rested contently his long coiling black-tailed protectively around his boy as his wings draped against his body while his head rested on his front legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a long heavy breath I tried to steady my mind as I took one last look around my room, as a large golden door led to a privy. The pipes of my chamber pop lead to a septic tank that held the shit. There was also a large porcelain tub but I didn't need it. Instead, I used the massive bathhouse that rested on the ground floor of the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a heavy breath as I started to make my way out of the room to see two Unsullied guards waiting for me. A warmth bubbled in my chest as I noticed the loud giggles of Rhaenyra filling my ears forcing my feet too pulled in long strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take too long to get to the great hall, it was empty with only Missandei and Rhaenyra eating their breakfast. The loud slapping of boots echoed in my ears as I looked to the busy halls people rushed and a savage tongue filled my ears. I knew that it had to be Dothraki. Vaegon tried to teach me some but the lesson never stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now I wished that I knew the words, I didn't know the word but the voice was rushed and filled to the brim with worry. I knew that I would have to learn the language before Vaegon could come back and make fun of me for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei sat at the side of Rhae eating happily as she sipped her chilled wine, her bright golden eyes locked on me. At that moment she had a warmth that flooded her eyes as she nodded politely to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I noticed Grey Worm resting at their backs, a firm and cold look on his face. She looked at the great hall door. His jaw clenched shut as hate flared in his eyes as he glared at the large mighty wooden doors that flung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, I didn't know them but I could tell that they were Dothraki not by their savage tongue but by their skin color. It was a copper color with beady black or brown eyes with long braids weaved with gold thread and the soft jingle of bells echoing in my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they weren't the ones that I could have been worried about. I watched a woman walk in a breathtaking beauty that I knew had to be Jolli the moment that she looked to me there was shock filling her eyes as well as this commanding aura. It was like she knew who I was even if we never met me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick wild curls lay flat against her face from the thick layer of sweat that covered her skin. Her almond-shaped eyes told me that she is Dothraki that much is for sure. Her thin waist and lean form stared back at me. Her muscular arms rested at her side as she looked up at me in utter confusion. The confusion lasted only for a moment before finally, the silence ended as a smug smile pulled at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Empress Daenerys it's nice to meet you but there is a matter that could use a dragon's attention that is if you could help me in your condition.” She pointed casually at my stomach as she spoke in the common tongue. There was a warmth in her pointed eyes as she gave me a sly knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could help the flush of a jealous that washed over me like a never-ending wave, Vaegon was alone with her for 3 years. My eyes widen with doubt but a smug smile pulled at my own lips as I grinned easily “There is nothing that a dragon lord can’t do” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First one of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but look on with wonder as I felt the golden sand shifting beneath my feet, the slick grains somehow crunched in my teeth as I looked over to Ghost, Nyermia, and Summer they rushed through the sand with joy and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The soft lapping of waves forced my boots to get wet as I watched Vhagar and Solar dancing over our heads as they flew through the massive forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Typhon and Aqua seemed more reserved. They were eyes in the two new dragon lords. Studying them with mild curiosity. Aqua slammed hard into the golden sand inching just a bit forward as her long coiling neck darted out looming over them with diligent silver eyes a mix of intrigue and amusement brimmed in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She choked her elegant and lean head to the side as she looked over Theo. I could see the awe in his eyes.  He couldn't have been more than a year older than me, the blue highlights in his hair looked almost natural and he had the classical look of Old Valyria about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin is a deep tan color and he had an aquiline nose, a sharp jawline, and high cheekbones. His blue armor is etched with a wave stared back at me force in a warm smile pull at my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was his sister, much like her brother. She has light blue highlights. At least now I know what their family's unique magic was. Water magic of some kind does that mean that they were the original riders of the sea dragons. As the thought occurred to me I couldn’t help but smile as I looked over to Thea. She had a cruel and hard look on her face as she gave me a scathing stare. She had a cold and aloof air about her as she stared over to Typhon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't an ounce of fear in her eyes as she lifted her chin out her hand gripping tightly to her trident. The three prongs crackled with power. She held out her dainty hand staring up at the smoke gray dragon with a determination in her eyes. Typhon seemed just as aloof as he slowly nudged his face forward her, his nostrils flaring with black sulfuric smoke rolling from his nose.  The sight of them from warmth to be in my chest </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that they had to be the dragon lords that flames wanted me to find, I turned to look from them to the massive green forest that swirled around us as I looked to some of the trees. I noticed that there were some strange roots that curled around them like spider webs, there were bright blue orbs staring back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of them forces confidence to wash over me in a never-ending wave taking in the sight of them force me to grow giddy. Questions flew from my lips before I could even process what I was seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What are those?” Next, I turned my attention to the fuzzy brown orbs that rested on trees with triangular-shaped leaves.  Theo pulled his eyes away from Aqua. Letting his hand inch forward hovering over her flaring pink gills as he spoke in a warm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There coconut you cut them open and eat the white skin inside, we also use it to make a type of water. Anyway, we should get a going, that the beaten path will lead to the city. It's kept hidden in the forest” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head as this husky tone echoed in my ears as I looked over to the dirt path and warmth spread throughout the rest of my body as my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I took in a few long deep breaths doing my best to keep my heartbeat steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arya lurched forward without a care in the world with Bran looking on with excitement as he ran after her, the wolves gladly followed. Shifting to look to the forest with a frenzy of joy and elation.  They pulled her hand from the Typhoon almost in an instant before whipping sharply on her heels but I could tell that she wanted nothing more than to stay here on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in one last look at the ship that rested just out of reach we began to walk down the beat path the scent of salt and fish no longer flooded my lungs, instead, a fresh sickly sweet smell filled the heavy moist air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lush forest staring back at me, bright and vibrant with all kinds of colors that I did my best to soak in. There are long coiling veins with bright blue flowers that almost seemed to be glowing in the light. While all kinds of fruits stared back at me, some that I had never seen before today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strange orb-like fruit that had pale pink skin with bright white strips running across the horizontal section of the orbs. They looked ripped and ready to heat as they backed in the heat. Then there were things that looked like apples but they were a bright luminous gold color. The sights took my breath away as I grinned happily at each strange thing that passed me. The loud growls and snaps of wild beast filled my ears but I had no clue where or what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your bodyguard has magic, what about you?” Thea’s tone was cold and impatient, as she glared at me her body stiffen as she tucked a strand of her hair firmly behind her right ear. When her stare narrowed, I could feel the rage of Saehrys blooming from behind me, her own snarl began to fill my ears I'm sure that she was ready to grip her spear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it love she didn't mean anything by it '' The cool tone of Theo filled my ears he was laid back a clam. Turning over to look at them I could see the hate bubbling in Saehrys eyes but her face was bright red with embarrassment as I could all but hear her heart trying to jump out of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I did my best to speak in a cool tone one that wouldn't reveal my own annoyance by all of this. “I have fire magic as is customary with Targaryen blood.” Even as I spoke I was letting my eyes run along the shrubby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brink pink lemons greeted me as well as bushed litter with golden color greatest. This place was overflowing with all kinds of fruit and vegetables staring back at me. I outstretched my hand letting it burst into flames as I looked back to Thea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made sure to keep my strides long and strong as I smiled smugly as I watched bright blue flames dance along my palm. A warmth rippled against my skin forcing heavy tendril of sweat to fall down my back. Thea’s eyes wide with doubt. Theo let out a shocked laugh before as he watched the flames as smoke rose from my palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let them watch the flames only for a moment before speaking in a commanding and questioning tone. “Now it is my turn to ask you a question. Why is this place called Sanctuary” My voice echoed off of the forest air, sweet melodies drifted along the warm currents of air as both dragon lords stared at me like it should be obvious. Instead, I shifted my glare to the sky only to be met with canopy tree leaves. The golden light that bathed the leaves forced an unearthly green glow to fill the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought that would have been obvious when our ancestors landed here they were running from prosecution and greed of Volantis nobles. Valyria had fallen and the eastern world hunger for dragons to fight against the Targaryens. Many came to our family home in hopes of killing us and taking our family’s remaining dragons. We knew that we would not be welcome in the seven kingdoms so we went even further west to this island.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo’s tone was cool and knowing as Thea picked up right where her brother left off as if they shared one mind, her tone was mocking and cold as a cold sneer pulled at her lips. I knew that she is a person who doesn’t trust easily just by looking at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Once we landed here it was a literal sanctuary but the dragon never laid any clutches they lived for 300 years then they died off. By then this place was home, the forest you see around you has no shortage of the fruit of animals. The wild boars, strange beasts, all of them have always been plenty” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew that this would no longer need for anything but the trees are the only thing that provides us so much so we built only one city. Though our population is low, there is our family and about 30 other families but we are the only dragonlord family and as such our parents rule over the city. Our magic ensures us utter control. I'm not sure how they will receive you. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I didn't know how much I should say I watched her, the way that she did her best but failed to hide her fury as she proposed the question. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to put her trident to my throat. But the echoing roar of 4 dragons stopped her from any thought of attacking. I felt light in my feet, my body felt more alive with this fresh air soaking into my sweat-drenched skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It's a long story and one that I would like to only tell once if I can help it. I will tell you when we get to the city when I can speak to your parents as well. But simply put we heard the rumor of a few dragon lord families that escaped Valyria just around the time of the doom. Saehrys here is a descent of Jaenara Belaerys. She was the one that told me about this island and together we are here we need to find 6 more riders. I am hoping that if I give the two of you dragons that you will join my cause to unify the east under my power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment that I spoke I could sense the change in the air like there was a storm brewing, Ghost whipped his head back white hair gleaming in the light as he gave me cold dangerous red eyes stare. Ones that screamed do you want me to bite them cause I will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought forced a warm smile to pull at my lips as I looked at Saehrys. Her face was bright red as Theo was flirting shamelessly with her. I'm sure that she wasn't used to this kind of attention. She was a warrior, not some silly girl but she has this stary look in her eyes that force a warm smile to form on my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea, on the other hand, gave me a cold dangerous stare as I watched her knuckles turn white and her shoulders to stiffen as her finger dug deeply into the calloused skin of her hands. It was like she and her brother were two separate sides of one ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While Theo was calm and went with the flow like an ocean on a calm day with no wind. Thea was the raging storm that emerged during a wild wind and a dark night, like the night that I made it to Valyria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew by the way that Theo fawned all over Saehrys that he would have no problem coming with us he wanted Aqua and he wanted Saehrys, and he couldn't have one without having the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea, on the other hand, looked ready to steal Typhon and be on her way but that wouldn't work, there was a bond between the dragons, maybe it was the fact that Vhagar was an emperor dragon but while they might be wild and out of control when they are away from him. They acted almost submissive when he let out one of his murderous roars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what if we refuse to be your riders?” Her icy tone forced an uneasy smile to pull at my lips as I shrugged my shoulders casual like I didn't know but I knew that they would be my riders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will ask your parents, they are dragon lords and if they say no. Well, I guess that we will just take this island by force” I felt an easy smile pulling at my lips as flames flicker over my shoulder and Aray whipped her head back her hand went to the lightweight blade I had made for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghosts began to flank us his shimmering white fur began to rise as the whole serene moment stopped. The dazzling fruits and massive strange twisted trees lost their beauty. The green glow that had once warmed us now forced a cold river of sweat to stream down my arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My feet stopped and for a moment it was just me and Thea. Her eyes were cold and flashing a violent violet as she inched forward. I didn't fear her how could I even as her plump pink lips pulled into a sneer and the air seemed to grow thick I didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys almost instinctively moved her hand to her spear as she moved at my back. Her deep luminous eyes had fury filling them as her shoulders grew rigid and I knew that at any moment they would shake with primal rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her gleaming red armor reflected the golden light forcing it into Thea’s eyes, forcing her to blanch. Theo jumped in speaking in an urgent and somewhat panicked voice. “Easy the both of you, Vaegon can I call you Vaegon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His tone turned warm and gentle as he did his best to calm us down, he looked to me only for a moment before shifting to place a calming hand on his sister's rigid shoulders. Her thick golden hair and bright blue highlights ripped down the left side of her shoulder. Shifting my sight to Theo he had an easy smile on his face, his sharp jaw rocked back and forth easily unlike his sister he knew that she couldn't beat us not in a million years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not many people call me emperor and I don't mean to threaten you but I didn't come here away from my wife and my kingdom to simply get some trade goods. I'm going to take this island and its people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped speaking only for a moment letting my words sink into their thick skulls before speaking this time in a more meaningful and murderous tone. “Whether that is through peaceful means or violent ones makes no difference to me. You two might have magic but can the same be said for the rest of the island. I have fire magic, Saehrys has levitation magic and we have 4 dragons among them being an emperor dragon, a sea dragon, a war dragon, and a Vulcan dragon how many dragons do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My tone turned almost turning as the warmth of the sun was replaced with the icy chill of my words. I knew that fire and power exhumed in my eyes. I watched his eyes widen with doubt and worry only for a moment but his sister bristled with rage. I knew that she was ready to fight me but she wouldn't win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her water is a bad mix for my fire, there was a loud echoing roar that forces them both to still as the wind began to rise and the trees shocking violently as the power of Vhagar boomed in their ears, fear flashed in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smugness flashed in my eyes as dangerous energy swirled around me but only for a moment as they both stilled with terror but the confident aura slowly began to return to The one that told me that he wasn't going to take this lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None Vaegon and let's be honest I would love to ride the sea dragon but this isn't a choice that we can just come to, we aren't the leaders of the island and you will have to speak with our parents about taking the island but you have me as a rider.” Theo’s voice echoed in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a warmth to his tone as he flashed his eyes over me and then to Saehrys a charming smile pulling at his lips as she huffed out angrily before snapping her head away. I smiled gently at her as I looked at Thea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't the type that took the order. She was the kind that gave them but I wasn't going to take orders from her. There was a tense silence that rushed over us as we both began to make our way out of the forest like it never happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees began to thin as we walked further through the forest. I could see large mighty oak-like trees that rose so high in the sky that I thought they were going to be able to touch the clouds. As the trees thinned, I watched the sky appear before me. A bright azure sky with fluffy white clouds greeted me. Darting through those clouds was none other than my dragons. They are always a dazzling sight but as I looked at the city that loomed in front of me. The sight was just as startling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Take A Look Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saehrys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bright golden light flooded my senses once more I couldn't help but stare at the city before me in awe. A bright green hill stared back at me massive wide meadow that looked to be able to fit 30,000 people but there were near that many people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There were wide tall mighty buildings that looked like monuments to the gods but they were manses and temples. Off on the rolling green hills, I could see 14 temples dancing along the edge of the coast. Bright white marble and thick mighty columns stared back at me. While before us a large city littered with shops with tiled roofs made out of a bright glimmering green stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar of the dragons blew against the large columns. There were marble walkways that connected the shops. Settled in the middle of the meadow was the largest of all the names second to no other than the temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be at least 10 floors. Large marble columns held up a bright green tiled roof with a large wrap around the porch made of marble as well. Waves were etched into the columns and even the floor. While the sea dragons dance along the walls roaring with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some are the same dazzling white like Aqua, while some are various shades of blue, green, and purple each one is unique in their own way. But each had webbed horns and their long coiling tails and necks. But each of them had their own unique flair that took my breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were high open windows but they had no glass, the heat bathed not only the ground but my skin. It was unrelenting but still, the sight of all these buildings forced a wide grin to pull at my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very thought of seeing more dragons force people out into the open, I wonder if sea dragons were the dragon that they brought across the east. The menses of the city were swirling around the shops in a circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dire wolves were rushing through the meadows snapping and yipping happily just glad to be off the very boat that I'm sure they hated so much. Taking in a long heavy breath I watched the people staring at the ground and sky with disbelief and shock in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People began to flood the bright green meadows. Their eyes were wide with doubt and fear as they looked at the sky in utter shock. Most of them had brown skin and thick black, or golden locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the people that were the most shocking have to be the people that we're walking out the ocean styled manse. A warmth rolled over me as I stiffened as my hand inched for my spear as a tension flooded the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat rose under my plated armor but I was going to take it off and it wasn't all that bad since I was used to it. I looked at Vaegon. He had a wanting look in his eyes as he gave them each a warm welcoming smile. As if he hadn't threatened to kill them all just a few short moments ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I knew that at a moment's notice he would snap his fingers and the men would flood the shores and the dragons would burn anyone that defied him. But I knew that he didn't want to burn this island. I could tell that he was ensured by all the sights and if he had a choice he would spend months here trying to find out every secret of this island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His valyrian steel armor glinted in the light as I looked to the dancing dragons on his chest plate. Taking in a deep breath I shifted my gaze to the large man that walked out of the man. He has a muscular build and a broad chest, he has deep blue eyes and silver hair slicked back as he stood on the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at us as his eyes flicker to the dragon so fast that he made it seem like he never looked at them. He wore a loose white shirt that I'm sure helped to keep him cool, along with a pair of white paint that glitter in the morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes danced over me only for a moment before shifting to  Vaegon his lips were pulled into a smug smile as his sharp jawline and his handsome features reminded me of his son. There was this smugness in his eyes for a warmth that began to bubble in my chest as I leaned back on my heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away the strange thought as my face burned with embarrassment and my heart picked up just a bit. The sweat on my palms began to layer heavily against my skin I took in a steadying breath before turning my attention to women that stood at his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had bright blue hair rippling down her shoulder. It looked like the ocean was sitting on top of her head. Her deep magenta-colored eyes stared back at me as her thin frame wasn't all too shocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She had an hourglass figure but no chest and not butt either I could tell this was where Thea got her body type form. Though unlike her daughter she had a warm bubbling smile that forced even me to smile. She, like her husband wore light color, she had on a shimmering silver gown with white lace trim. White pearl slipper stared back at me as her long strides forced her gown to shimmer as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, she looked more enthused then her husband did even the sight of her glowing eyes as her sweet shows me her bright gleaming white teeth greeted me as her cute button nose and elegant heart-shaped face stared back at me. Her eyes shifted over me only for a moment before turning her attention to Vaegon as if knowing who was in charge and who wasn't. “Hello my name is Vhaenya Laereris and this is my husband Daenar Laereris you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was warm and welcoming, she was miles apart from her cold and indifferent daughter who I'm sure hard to get that from her father. Even now he was looking over each of us with loathing and disdain in his eyes. He looked ready to take us on but the billowing roar of Vhagar forced them to still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew over the meadow as the wind whipped around us. I watched Vhagar flying just behind Vaegon. His massive body shook the ground as his white wings gleamed in the morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in the sight of him was something to behold and now his massive wings cover the small opening of the meadow. His long coiling tail hit the ground as his white tip spikes stared back at me. Ripping up the ground while his long coiling neck wrapped protectively around Vaegon. White-hot heat rolled over me as I took in a few breaths as Solar roared in outrage as if she was being left out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flew over me shimmering yellow scales forming a yellow glow to baht us as she flew over the meadow. She was careful of her blade still making sure that it didn't hit any of us as she gave the new dragon lords cold murderous yellow slit eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People gasped and gawked at the sight of them. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the awe and pride that they flash in all of their gazes. Vaegon finally broke the silence with a loud bellowing voice that echoed over the entire valley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My name is Vaegon Targaryen emperor or Valyria. This beside me is the captain of my personal guard and dear friend, Saehrys Belaerys. We have come here for two reasons. One was to get to dragon riders, the other was to make this island the westernmost point of my empire. Shall we talk in a more private setting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His questioning to force a warm smile to pull at my lips as I watched the eyes of both of them widen. I watched as both narrow their vision as if they didn't like the sound of his words. But as Vhagar roared behind him with such a deviation force that they looked like they were being knocked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew that they had no choice when they noticed the spiraling white and black flame began to appear on his lips as bright black dagger-like teeth greeted them. Slowly they let themselves look over the three dire wolves that were stalking over to them with a murderous expression on their furry face. Dangerous gold and red eyes were locked on them ready to rip these new lords apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the chance in the sweet women's face turn cold and rigid. It was only in a blink of an eye before speaking in a sweet and cordial voice. “Of course right this way but all of your beasts will have to stay outside your friend as well. It will be just you Emperor Vaegon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I burned with rage as I took a step forward but Vaegon simply put a hand on my shoulder and grinned gently at me as he spoke in a warm loving tone one that forced a shiver down my spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine really I think that I can manage without you, Vhagar, and Ghost for a little bit. Very well then Lord and Lady Laereris lead the way I will gladly follow you. Shall we?” His tone was smug as I watched him walk away I couldn't feel my own body begin to stiffen as I watched them walk away, there was something about all this that unnerved me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Saehrys may I show you around the city?” The cunning and warm tone of Theo made me turn an even brighter red, Arya and Bran jumped at the chance and I couldn't help but be thankful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way that I wanted to be alone with this man no matter how charming I found his smile. Despite the panic thumping of my heart I wasn't going to let him have his way, not at least these easily. “It's just Saehrys I'm not a lady I'm a warrior it is that simple but we would be happy for you to show us around are you coming to Lady Thea” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My tone was taunting and cool as I leered at her, who the hell was she telling Vaegon what to do she was a nobody. I don't care what kind of magic she has. I glared hatefully at her as she gave me this smug smile as her hubristic tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't waste my time with people who blow me. I'm going to both enjoy playing tour guide.” With that, she stellar off her long legs stared back at me as annoyance flashed in my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As if I would want to spend my time with such a cold little brat. I glanced back to the large ocean-themed manse only for a moment before taking in a deep breath I nodded my head and began the walk-off with them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Will It Be Diplomacy Or Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool marble ground was bathed in the light, I watched the two dragon lords as they walked in silence. I knew that there had to be some tension a person doesn't show up with 4 dragons and think that this was going to be a simple visiting trip. Both had an air of power about them and I spoke I did some with a warm tone. “So do you have water magic like your children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My tone was casual but there was a tension that altered their bodies as they both turned back cold, piercing stares greeted me. I could see the hatred that flared in their eyes. I knew that the false happy facades were falling away. I knew that they didn't want to hear me out they wanted my dragons and they wanted me gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure that they would be more than happy to take my dragons. I'm sure that much like the Targaryens, they were plagued by dreams of having dragons back in our family. In new that it wasn't something that you could just shake off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My whole childhood I felt like there was something missing in my life. It wasn't till I hatched Vhagar that I felt truly at ease. There was this sense of ease that washes over me when I was surrounded by dragons. I was more at ease with them then I was with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was almost welcoming as we made our way into a large chamber like a hall. There was a large golden wooden desk that stared back at me. There was one seat behind the desk and two in front there was golden light pooling to the open window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm wind blew into the room as a sense of ease washed over me. As I peered out the window I could see Vhagar flying slowly through the sky as if he was trying to keep one eye on the manse that I was sitting in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could also see Saehrys she had taken off with my cousin and the young Theo. I knew that he would gladly follow me he said as much but could the same be said for the rest of his parents.  His sister, on the other hand, wouldn't but I knew that I had to have her, it was like there were these voices calling out to me to force me to move forward with her even though I knew that it was a hopeless cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emperor Vaegon we would gladly take your dragons but we will not fall under Targaryen rule. Our family had some of the most powerful magic out of the 40 bloodlines. Water covers more of this world than the earth does. We have control over one of the most basic elements that we need to survive. Do you really think that we will take order to form a powerless boy like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angry lord glared at me his deep blue eyes burned a hole into my body as he yelled at me power boomed in his body. I watched as a hard pointed spike made out of water stared back at me as his fingers danced along with the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see the way that the spikes moved swiftly through the air. They were staring at me in utter shock multiple water spikes hardened into ice as they darted towards me. Did they really think that they were going to kill me like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sneer pulled at my lips as the spikes came rushing at me while a sly smile pulled at both of their faces, they couldn’t be serious. Did they really think that it was going to be that easy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenison flooded the air as my body began to flood my body, warm tendrils rain over me as I lifted my left hand. Watching my deeply tanned skin staring back at me as I watch bright blue flames bursting forth heat lick against my skin but it didn't burn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant wall busted forth encasing me as Vhagar let out a roar so loud that he could have ripped apart the walls from the force but even I knew that there was no way that he was going to attack not just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I could feel his hate washed over me in toxic waves I knew that I couldn't keep him in control not for long at least.  As black smoke billows from the windows, I watched my flames recede slipping back into my body like they never busted forth from my body, to begin with. Only the wheezing gasps of breath told me that they were both still alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though as the flames died down I watched as a water wall filled with whole fell down to the ground in a slash. Lady Vhaenya had her hands outstretched in front of her and her husband protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I suppose that answers my question if they have magic. “Well, then now that, that's over with shall we sit and have a nice talk or am I going to have one burn this island to the ground.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My tone was cold and murderous as they both stared at me with doubtful full eyes. I knew that taking over this line wouldn't be as easy as just handing over their pride is too overwhelming.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. There Are Worse Things Then Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First one of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyrion POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The collar yanked against my throat threatened to choke me; it had been months since the end of the war. I can still remember getting on the boat with my family, then getting off the boat exploring Pentos. But the money ran dry and no one wanted to higher a dwarf especially not a Lannister who aided the fall of Belaerys family. I knew that there was no way that I would get a job and then finally we were sold to the Dothraki like slaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart thundered in my chest as panic filled me. I watched Tommen crying as a thick black whip lashing against him against his tender flesh and red blood erupted into the sky. The cracking of the whip forced pity to fill my chest as I looked at Tommen's teary green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity welled in my chest as his golden blond curls were dripping with sweat. His once gentle white skin was bright pink and peeling the soft dripping of blood rolling down his back forced hate-filled sneer to pull my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illyrio sold us to the Dothraki and now we are here,  Tommen cried too much and they whipped him mercilessly to the point that his flesh was stripped from his back. The sight of him forced shudders down my spine as I thought about the constant pain that he was in. “Hey stupid half-man dance” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as a heavy rock came crashing down onto my face, slowly I began to rock my jaw as crippling pain flooded my senses. While the taste of copper flooded my mouth as I spit it out to strange luck. Only to find that the copper fluid was my blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting my gaze away from my crying nephew I stood firmly looking at the Dothraki children that loomed before me. They were the Dothraki children with bright beady brown or black eyes. Their glittering copper skin had a light layer of sweat running against their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in front of me as I glared back at them, quickly I began to cartwheel and dance like a fool. I have picked up a few guttural words in their language, so I knew better than to test them for they would call their parents. I was only allowed to live to entertain the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I felt like a fool in my bright colored but soiled close, my hair a dirt brown collar that itched with lice. Eating away at the tender skin of my scalp. As I danced I could feel hated welling in me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the panic cries of my nieces, as I began to spin sharply on my heels I could hear the men laughing drowning out the panic cries of Myrcella and Joy. I could see them to the corner of my eyes, their dirty blond hair matted in the grasp of two large Dothraki boys. They had wide board chest and dangerous stares on their face as they laughed and cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While one hand tangled in their hair the other forced them to down, they ripped off their clothes and took them like a hound takes a bitch. I watched their erratic thrusters as they slammed into them. Tears streamed down their cheeks as watery green eyes were flooding with fear and panic. Their fingers yanked at the leather collars wishing that they weren't slaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They work as bar maidens when back in Pentos but that wasn't enough for four people. Tommen tried to be a sellsword but he was no good at fighting. I was almost tempted to join the Golden Company but they wouldn't take me and the Second Sons and Storm Crows were more likely to kill me then welcome me in their fold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dothraki had been running wild in the past months. I knew that there was no way that I would last long. Sooner or later they would have been tired of us and then we would be dead. I hate to say it but this was the only chance that we have to survive was to keep going for a long as possible until we get a chance to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of cracking whips filled me with fear as I looked to the looming men with copper skin and horse leather clothes. My eyes searched the bright blue sky with hope, hoping that there would be some to save us but I knew what we reaped what we sowed. After months of suffering would there really be anyone that would pity us? We were the ones that helped to bring the war to the shore of the west and this our punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long for the camp to be set up and before I knew it I was sitting in a cage with Tommen at my side. I could see his pain as thick white bone stared back at me as red ribbons and thick meaty flesh stared back at me. His soft whimpers filled my ears and I could only imagine what was going to happen if he didn't get the proper care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripping off stripes of his clothes I did my best to wrap his back as I listened to the cries of babes and wailing women filling my ears. Some of the slaves moved about the camp carrying large pots. I could see the girls there were sitting next to some kind of heeler a cup held in their hands. Vacant eyes void of emotion greeted me as I took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despair swirled around them like a cloak, tears no longer bubbled in their eyes as they began to shut down. I knew that soon they would be forced to go into the Khals tent, their skin a burnt red from the exposure to the sun. The soft whispers of Tommen forced me to look away from my broken nieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Tyrion, are we going to survive this? Wouldn't it have been better for us to die in the west with the rest of our family?” Even so, he said I could feel the pain and pity that was filling my chest spilled out over my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over to Tommen. Self-hate and pity began to bubble in my chest as I looked at the soft emerald green eyes shimmering with pain and grief. With each time that the whip cracked against his skin, I knew that he was losing just a bit more of his will to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that would have never been a good thing even if life isn't going the way that you want it to, that doesn't mean that life is any less worth living.” I tried to keep my tone low as I looked over to the very men that walk about the camp with hard looks and cold expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate-filled eyes locked on me as for a moment I fear that we would once again feel the scornfully lash of their whips. I looked out of the cage trying to let the subject die when I noticed a girl who looked to be 20 if not younger with pale skin and soft shimmering golden hair and gentle blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like she is Lysene she is great beauty and I'm sure that she was someone's bed slave before she was given to the Dothraki. She was with us when she was sold from Pentos.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think that her name was Dorthea and I knew her to be a sweet girl. I would usually find her with Joy and Myrcella’s side trying to ease them into their new life. But even she had a look of pain on her face when people took their turns with her. She is a sweet gentle girl and one that I greatly pitted. I knew that she wasn't going to leave this life. None of us could but I couldn’t let the children know that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage toiled in my veins as I felt my chest growing heavy as rage began to coil tightly around my heart. The Targaryens acted as if letting us leave the west was a great gift. If I had realized that living in the east would lead to this I would have forced him to execute me but how could I say that to Tommen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when I was trying to keep the joyful light in his eyes I knew that wasn't going to be possible for long. But when the days were good it was like nothing changed but now I knew better than to think that things would ever be the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone that I ever knew that we ever knew was either dead or wanted us dead. We were finished the moment that they went after the Targaryen children. They will want us dead no matter which kingdoms that we are in, they will always hunt us down. The Targaryen didn't want us exiled, they wanted us dead and it would seem like soon we will get exactly that chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With what little Dothraki that I did speak I knew that we were closing in on a massive Khalasar one that is led by a woman. All of them wanted to have her for their own and her khalasar as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were only a day's ride out. Tomorrow there will be a battle and one will come out victorious. The other will be dead and if I wasn't careful what is left of the Lannister Bloodline will end with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was not one that I liked to think about a lot, but there's something unnerving about all of it that forces me to slump into my seat in the cage. My body felt like lead from all the dancing and walking that we had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My legs cramped painfully, I wasn’t allowed to ride in the cart with the women and children. They say any man that can't ride is no man at all. What about men that can't even walk? As I started to drift off to sleep all I could think is what would my father say if he could see his once proud family?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wonder if he was dead yet would they execute him or would he fall on the battlefield with the others. The sticky air clung to my skin as I slowly drifted off to sleep the once ever-constant whimpers of Tommen's stopped and just like me, he passed out from sheer exhaustion and fear. I'm sure that tomorrow will be our last day no matter who wins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun hadn't even broken out past the hills yet, my heart thundering in my chest as I slowly began to open my eyes as panic wails filled my ears. The roars of panic were drowned out by the sound of 1,000 thundering hooves echoing in my ears. Men rushed past me with a curved crescent-shaped blade and a shrill neighs from the horses flooded my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The early morning light painted the sky a light pink as the sun slowly started to rise over the valley. I looked to the clouds, thunder boomed but I saw no black clouds. At that moment I knew what caused that sound. I jumped to my aching cramp feet in the hope of catching a glimpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment I could barely think straight. I watched as a massive black body with a wingspan of a 100 feet and growing with crimson red wings stared back at me as a flush of heat washed over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched his gigantic maw open as dangerous dagger shape teeth snapped at the size as spiraling black and red flames burst forth. The ground changed from bright emerald green to a deep chard black as the grass quickly began to die. Shrill screaming filled the morning air as I snapped my head up to see Joy and Myrcella both of them were crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching to each other as they noticed the very dragon that took everything away from them flying through the sky. At that moment it clicked, the Khalessi who controlled a powerful Khalasar was a friend of Wagons. They weren't just fighting horse lords they were fighting dragon lords as well. But what does that mean for us are we going to die burning alive like some animal. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Battle Ends With A Cliff Hanger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last one of the day and make sure to check out A War Of Six Kings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The echoing roar of the wind boomed in my ears making it impossible to hear a single word that was going on but as I hovered just over the Dothraki screamers. They have pride and excitement in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure that the very sight of a dragon helps to fill them with power and confidence as they run into battle. While they might live for war even though they knew that they were outnumbered. So when Jolli came rushing in the great hall with a battle plan ready I couldn’t help the excitement that bubbled in my chest. I needed this before things started to get more difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure this will be one of my last times riding into battle for a while. Climbing up Balerion’s body was getting difficult and soon I would no longer be able to ride. Taking a deep breath I looked at the bright green grass plaines that loomed below me, for the most part, the grass came up to your knees. But there were a few stalks of grass that were trampled by the Dothraki’s horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the camp looming off to the side, there were plenty of tents and pens that I thought were for animals. Were in fact for the people that they moved around like cattle, the thought of slaves force hate to bubble in my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate flooded my mind. How could they do such a thing to people? They are not some kind of commodity that could be used and traded. As I looked at the pen of people all I could think about was Grey Worm and Missandei. They lived through unseeable horrors and I wasn't about to let that happen to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If I wasn't a dragon lord then I could have been at the mercy of men just like the poor people that rested in that pen. I wasn't going to let that happen, I wanted my childern to live in a world where they didn't have to fear walking around the grassy plains only to be sold into slavery. Hate flared in my chest at the thought as I turned my attention to Jolli who rode mighty salvation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her whipping black braid stared at me as the soft chimes of the bells that littered her glossy braid stared back at me.  Her deep black eyes locked on the men that loomed in the cap below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a curved crescent style blade in one hand while the other gripped tightly to the leather reigns of her black stallion. The sight of her, burning in fury made me think back to what Vaegon once told me. That she is a force of vengeance and nature, she took out her fury on all those that ever tried to take her father down.  Looking at her now I knew that had to be the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sun hadn't even broken out past the hills yet, my heart thundering in my chest as I gripped tightly to the spikes of Balerion. The black stallion under the control of Jolli let out a powerful and shrill neigh that drove the mares and the few stallions of her blood riders into a murderous frenzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of Jolli, I could help the sense of pride that rushed over me as I looked to all the powerful men that were bent to her will. I knew that being a woman in the east was different than being a woman in the west. But I didn't know how different that life would be until this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My daughter could be an empress here with her own army and empire and I knew that wouldn’t have been possible if we were in the west. Here I could be the warrior and my husband the ruler and that force a sense of pride to wash over me. I could feel my pride washing over the bond that I shared with Balerion. All the while I could feel magic flaring as it bubbled in the smoldering pits of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> With that thought in mind, I looked to the camp and felt rage burning in my chest. I wouldn't let them take away the choice innocent people had about how they would live their life. “Dracarys” I spoke in a cool tone as Balerion let out a snort of joy as his red eyes bloomed with excitement and joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure that Morning was nothing more than to be a part of this battle but there had to be at least one dragon in the empire the free cities had too much time had passed and war must begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tan canvas tents stared back at me in a triangular type of shape, horses neighed with panic as deep brown and black eyes were wide with terror. Mares screamed as they tried to get away but it was no use. I watched as black and red flames began to spiral with power slamming it into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of cooking meat, death, and hay littered the air as the panicked neighs of horses began to fill the air as Balerion’s wings forced the wind to whip up in a flurry of panic. The bright flames took my breath away as black smoke rose high into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see men with copper skin rushing to their horses in the hopes of getting away, but they were taken away by spiraling red and black flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could sense Balerion’s hunger, his hate, and his blood lust and with one word he unleashed his fury, “Dracarys” It was the only word that I needed another set of earth-shattering roars filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion lurched through the sky, his wings tucked to his back as black and red flames erupted from his mouth. I watched those same flames bathe the men that threatened to enslave us all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion bathed 100s of both horses and men with dazzling all-consuming flames, the tents were set aflame as blood-curdling screams echoed in the air. I stood up straight watching the black smoke billowing into the sky as the scent of burning flesh filled my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while I watched Jolie and her Khalasar. They flooded the grasslands below me as I took in a long heavy breath the scent of death filled my nose as I came alive diving through the air so that I was hovering over just over grassy plains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flurries of flames bathed the ground turning the once emerald grass black as night as I watched the very flesh stripped from their bones. Revealing blood redbones that were beginning to bubble until they were black and burning away to nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White streams of puss exploded from their eyes as they gripped tightly to their head as spasms of pain ran over them while shrill screams left their lips. My eyes hungrily ran over the battlefield. I couldn't see much through the black smoke but even I knew that Jolli had to be ripping them apart with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jolli POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Purpose and power emitted throughout my entire body as I slashed and hacked, my muscles grew tight and I felt the power of my horse’s muscle against my fingertips. I could hear the screams of my victims as their skin burst apart and the sickening crunch of bones filled my ears. The taste of copper filled my mouth as their blood dripped down my lips. The once bright sky now blackened by the smoke stared back at me as the screams of dying men filled my ears like the sweetest melodies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I rushed through the camp I could see men rushing to me through the black smoke but they were cut down by the ebony hooves of the horse that stomped around them. They struggled to get their horses under control, panic burning in their eyes as their akrahs gleamed in hopes of being drenched in blood. But instead, they were the ones being cut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hunger flooded me as I felt the power of my horse’s hooves slamming against the ground. The sickening crunch of bone filled my ears as his hooves slammed into the skulls of men dumb enough to be trapped below me. I cut down the weak masses as I watched the men that had been chasing me around the great grass sea for years collapse into bloody messes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My shoulder shook with rage, my copper skin soaked with blood as my braided hair wiped down my right shoulder as my left hand gripped tighter around the smooth leather hilt of my father's once-great blade. A murderous smile pulled at my lips as I pushed myself forward as hate and excitement burned in my chest. The soft ringing of my bells was all that I needed to push me further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I moved through the black smoke with only one thought in mind killing the Khal, his beard reached his chest and was threaded with gold as medallions rested on his belt he had an arkah in his left hand but he struggled to look through the black smoke as he choked on it. I could see the tears of irritation that flooded in his eyes as he looked into the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smoke began to flood his eyes as they came bright red and irritated. I was so consumed with killing him I didn't notice that I was driving my Black stallion so hard that his hooves slammed hard into the ground unearthing the dirt that smoldered from the flames of Balerion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping tightly to my arkah I lurched forward. The heavy pants of my horses were the last thing that he would hear. His eyes snapped wide open as doubt burned in them but it was too late. My gleaming blade sliced through the air as my heart thundered in my chest as my arkah sliced through the air and slammed into his neck with a sickening crunch. The roars of men stopped as the powerful batting of dragons wings whipped away the smoke and as it settled the roar of battle stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Dothraki men swirled around me as I watched their eyes still on my face as I glared at each of them the silence only intensified the moment then there was this roar of joy as I lifted the severed head of the very fool that tried to take me as his Khaleesi. My men roared with rage and power as I looked over to Dany, she and the Balerion flew over our heads as off in the distance I knew she must have been finding a place to land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Gather the slaves the empress will want to speak with them and do it quickly we will be making our way back to Valyria.” My voice boomed off the empty air as they roared again. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I glared at the sight of them forcing pride to bloom in my chest knowing that the empire was getting just a bit bigger. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Make Your Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenar POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't believe what I was seeing as my wife's water wall was slipping away as if it had never been there in the first place. The sight of such dazzling blue flames was enough to give all of us pause. No one since the fall of Valyria other than us has been able to use or defend against our magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was for these reasons that we were the ones that ruled over it and now there was a foolish boy that stared back at me. The thought of the Targaryen ruling over me disgusted me. They were one of the weakest families of the 40 bloodlines and now look at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The self-styled emperor of Valeria I could only watch and hate the boy that rested before me as he brought back dragons and had magic. I knew that we could hold our for one or two days but he would win and we will burn. It was because of the Targaryens flame magic that they could survive dragon flames. With that Emperor dragon of his, they could burn us with ease and rise from the ashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casually he sat down as if waiting for my answer “Well then now that that's over with shall we sit and have a nice talk or am I going to have to burn this island to the ground.” Even as he collapsed in the chair there was this smugness that settled into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at each of us leaning back into the chair. There was this smug air around him that forced me to bristle in my chair. I knew that he would do it, it wasn't just some bluff to get us to agree with him it was something a lot more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a long breath I collapsed into the chair there was this tension that flooded my chest as the air grew pressurized and I knew at that moment that he was powerful and charismatic to boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My wife, on the other hand, had an annoying sneer on her usual graceful and warm feature. I could tell that she wasn't the least bit happy about this as he leaned against the deck and gave me a cold glare as if to say that this is all my fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp nod, Vaegon grinned at us like he knew that this was going to happen there was some powerful air about him that didn't sit well with me. The cockiness in his voice didn't disappear as Vaegon spoke in a commanding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If I wanted to do you harm I could have burned your city to the ground in the dead of night before any of you knew what was going on but here I stand to allow you to attack me instead of just burning you both. I have no intention of ruining such a perfect island. In fact, I have been hoping for this moment for 3 years but other things stopped me from coming here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he spoke, I couldn’t help the cold shivers, ran down my spine like there was something that was going on double meaning hiding in his voice. I looked over to my wife who seemed to be stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As if she caught the meaning of his words there was a tension and venom that bubbled in her eyes spilling out into her words as she spoke with a commanding tone. “Oh, and what kind of issue takes 3 years to resolve?” Her tone was more intriguing like she was angry that she wanted nothing more than to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't get me wrong, the thought of having sea dragons back in our family would be the world to me and to my wife. But I knew better then to think that any of that matters if that dragon above kills us. A boy who was no older than 21 you have to be kidding me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo is too easy going and I knew that he would happily give up his people's pride and honor to have a dragon and that silver-haired girl. Thea, on the other hand, might just try and steal the dragons. There was nothing that she wanted more than a dragon but she didn't do well with orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the one dragon lord she came from one of the richest dragon lord families. If I heard right she is from the Belaerys bloodline would at times marry into our bloodline when they didn't have nieces and nephews to marry. I knew that they had the power of elevation so we must act as if we know she has magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath I let my chest expand as I looked over to the window I could see the massive black and white dragon staring at me. Murderous jade eyes locked on me as he looked ready to burn this whole island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm aware how fickle dragons can be and they don't always listen to their riders if they didn’t want to. He could have burned us to ground the moment that we attacked him, I knew that Vaegon is the only reason that he didn't kill us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A war slowed me down pretty well, those two dragons that you see outside the sea dragon, the Vulcan dragon, weren’t always my dragons. They had once been bonded to the eastern king and queen from the Belaerys bloodline. They tried to kill me, Seahrys was allied with me. She helped me defeat them, she killed her father, and I killed her mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We took the dragon and here we are. My wife and our daughter’s dragons are in the east right about now. I'm sure that they have been ruling the empire the moment that we get this island I will be leaving for the east. I have trade roots with the other free cities such as Volantis, the richest and oldest of all the cities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have gold, silver, and precious gems by the thousands, I have dragons, and plenty of eggs imagine you being some of those people that wield sea dragons one more. Or side against me and I will reduce this island to a cloud of black smoke and I will plant my flag in the ashes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it so casually like he didn't have a care in the world, but the menacing look in his eyes told me that he meant it.  I couldn’t help but let my eyes flicker to his face, the way that his jaw clenched and a determined look bubbled on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cold gray eyes locked on us, this brat already took down two dragon riders. Did they have magic? I'm sure that he wouldn't think twice about killing if he wanted to achieve what he wanted, the sly grin that pulled at his lips told me that he knew what we were thinking even if we didn't say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would just give us dragon eggs when you know that we could rebel” I spoke in a cold voice but a smug smile simply pulled at his lips. For a moment I thought that he was insane but then Vaegon spoke in such a sure voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You could do that but it would be futile and let's be honest there are 8 dragons in the west that could keep you in line if need be but there is no point we will all be family at some point. I have seen that your son is driven. He wants Saehrys and he will do whatever it takes to get to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including sweating his loyalty to me. Saehrys and I have a deal of our own. Her son will marry my daughter and together they will rule the empire when they come of age and I think that it is time to get that plan underway. If Saehrys marry Theo and they have a child that child would marry my daughter and became the consort to the empress of Valyria after me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You would be betraying your own blood and let's be honest if I give you two sea dragon eggs you wouldn’t beat my emperor dragon, my wife and my daughter also have emperor dragons which I'm sure I don't have to tell you are the strongest. You seem to know a lot about magic and dragons. You weren’t the least bit shocked when you saw them. But your son and daughter don't know much the same can’t be said for you so don't try hiding behind false ignorance.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon spoke with such conviction that it forced regretful doubt to flood my chest. I didn't trust his words but my wife's eyes sparkled at the thought of getting her own sea dragon egg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a long heavy breath I spoke in a calculation tone of my own. How many dragons do they have? “She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would allow someone else to decide who her husband is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did have one thing right: my son was looking at her like she had put the sun and the moon in the sky. The sight of him as he casually shrugs his shoulders before speaking in a cold voice. One that inspires confidence and power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is strong-willed and determined that being said you don't know Saehrys. She is smitten with that boy even if she won't admit it. I saw it the whole way here. If your son is just as determined as I think he is he won't give up and they will only grow closer. By the time that I unite the east, they will have been married and a son will have been born to them, they will marry my daughter's problem solved. Or I can hop on Vhagar’s back and burn this place to the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His tone was warm and knowing as his eyes shifted to the window. He looked like he could see the entire island but after a long moment, I thought that he really could. Looking over to my wife I could see the sparkle in her eyes. She would gladly trade her son and this island in the hopes of a dragon. Taking a deep breath I spoke in a cold tone “How do we know that you have more eggs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My tone is cold and murderous as I stared at the rise ready to get out of the hot stifled room as he gave me an award-winning grin. “You don't, you can’t know that for sure but that doesn't make it any less true. One of my long time friends brought an egg for my daughter the day of my wedding, Valyria is lousy with them. I found 8, Saehrys found 3, Jolli has found around 10 so far and there are plenty of unexplored places that need to be checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll give you two eggs but only win if they are married and only when the East is united, I let you have the day to think on it.I'm sure that I'm free to explore the island.” His tone was not the least bit fearful in fact he looked more revealed and in command then he did when he walked in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury flashed in my heart as my blood boiled with blood lust but my wife simply nodded her head and she stopped no longer using the desk to lean. I watched him retreat from the room as the heavy thud of the door echoed in my ears as the loud slapping of shoes echoed in my ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I took that moment to look at my wife. Her eyes sparkled with joy and all that rage that had once bubbled in her chest was gone. That expression of disdain never left her lips, was gone replaced with a look of relief. Her gentle and content voice had a lower bubbling of excitement as she spoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What do you think of my love? Sea dragon eggs and all we have to do is give this boy an island that has been in our family for 300 years and on top of that give up two of our children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she spoke she was so flippant about all of it as she teased a blue strand of hair in between her fingers. “Not that it is a big deal we do have 6 childern all of them inherited some form of our magic. That is 6 more dragon riders in our family if we make this deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again she spoke as if now our children were nothing more than pawns to be used. But it was more than that, we would be giving up power. An island that had been in our family for 300 years and for what a 21-year-old boy. But in 20 years the empire would be our families. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well we will announce our decision at the feast, we should get things started and hope that this assessment of Saehrys is right and that Theo will indeed win her heart” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Making of A Love Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saehrys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this warmth that buzzed in my chest, taking in a long heavy breath my chest began to expand as I looked to the rolling green hills. They were a startling sight, to say the least. Thick heavy oak trees with shimmering gold leaves stared back at me. The wide expanse forest took away the very breath in my chest. The sun glared down on me and the land making the air heat up as the humidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya was running around tackling Bran to the ground as her bright gray eyes were lit up with joy just glad to no longer be stuck on the very boat that she had stowed away on for months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of her forced a warmth to flood my chest as I noticed the three dire wolves. Ghost was wound up and brimming with hate as his eyes fell to the sky I looked back over my shoulder. Vhagar flew over the manse of the water dragon lords, there was smoke and steam sizzling from the window as it left for the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he wasn't in any real danger but my muscle tightened on impulse, my spear sizzled and crackled with power at my back as power rushed through my muscles. I was ready to spin on my heels and make my way back to the city. But instead, I turned my attention to Theo. He had a warm smile on his face as his bright violet eyes glistened in the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sight of the warming aura around him forces a new warmth to flood my chest. My face, even my ears, were burning bright red as I looked away from him, taking in the sight of the sky. Fluffy white clouds stared back at me as I did my best to ignore the burning gaze of Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are breathtaking beasts” There was this loving warmth to his tone as I glanced back at Theo. His charming smug smile was no longer there instead of an awe-stricken look formed on his face as he looked up to the sky. Aqua flew with ease, her bright dazzling white wings seemed to be more glimmering today than they had been in a while. Solar let out a protective screech as she flew overhead and instantly Theo dropped to the  ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slammed his face into the ground hiding his gaze and wrapping his hands protective over his head as he looked to the sky. I couldn't help the giggles erupting from my lips as Solar let out a playful screech. Her dazzling yellow underbelly stared back at me as I looked up to see her dazzling yellow eyes were dangerous and smoldering with fury. Her tail wiped at the ground forcing a massive Kassam to form just beside Theo. I knew that it was a little terrifying for him. I knew she was telling him not to get too close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya and Bran burst out into laughter as they rushed even further into the golden leaf forest Summer and Nymeria rushed after them. Taking in a long heavy breath Theo started to pull himself up off the ground. "To me, they aren't beast at all, dragons are more intelligent than even people. I don't think Solar thinks much of you, I guess if you do join us then you are going to have to prove her wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin pulled at my face as a light pout pulled at his soft pink lips as he glared angrily at the sky. Dusting off the grass and dirt that littered his armor shifting his gaze to the ground were the Kassam rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I couldn't help the amusement that I got from seeing his eyes widen with doubt. "What kind of dragon could do such a thing?" His voice was mystified as he snapped up his head to look at me. His bright eyes we're almost childlike with a thirst for knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let my gaze drift back to the horizon where Solar flew, Aqua darted through the sky dancing with Typhon but there was a change to them. It is subtle but I notice it the moment that we land here. There was a change in their eyes. They were more devoted to me on our way here than they were now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see their attention and loyalties shifting. Aqua's gaze kept flickering from Typhon back to Theo. Each time her gaze lasted just a little longer until Typhon snapped at her throat irritated and tired of being ignored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though he lost his usual fire he seemed calmer as his leather gray wings shot him through the sky rushing him back to the center of town. I didn't know why but I knew that there must be something going on with him. I'm sure that he was hunting down the dragon lord that has caught his attention. The rude girl who has no clue what respect is.  For a moment I had forgotten that he even asked a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "The truth is there are many different types of dragons Aqua and Solar are just two types of dragons. I'm sure that your parents know more than they let on the look on their faces as they took in the sight of Vhagar. They weren’t the least bit shocked to see that he had 4 legs, not two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aqua, as I'm sure you have guessed, is a sea dragon, a dragonlord with magic like yours is the best. Since I'm guessing that you don't need air to breathe underwater. My dragon is a war dragon, as I'm sure the name suggests we are adept at killing. Her tail made that fissure in the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice and words had a cold informational tone to it that shocked him more than the dragons themselves. I gave him a sweet smile as I started to walk out further in the meadow leaving the golden leaved forests. A dazzling blue lake rested just before us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brightwater had thick ripples running along the surface as I looked over to Aqua. She slammed happily in the water. The heavy rolling splash or water slammed against the bright green grass. Theo gawked at the lake forcing me to smile warmly as Solar began to descend from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of them forced my pace to pick up as my gentle steps turned into long heavy strides. Theo all but burst into an exciting run as I watched the way that he looked almost at ease. There was a budding warmth and purpose in his eyes as he looked to Aqua with love and joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aqua burst from the surface and her gills were flaring with purpose as she looked over to Theo. Something in her gray eyes sparkled as she let out an excited screeched her black teeth gleaming. She looked to almost Theo forward but he needed no help moving forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Solar, on the other hand, wasn't so happy, I wanted her bright dazzling yellow tail darted through the air slicing the air with ease as she slammed the razor-sharp blade once more to the ground. Only this time it was just in front of Theo’s path, that blade tail dug so deep in the ground that the very earthquakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms slammed against the ground forcing the earth to quake as her black teeth in the shape of swords. Her yellow scaly lips curled over them. I could see the doubt and mistrust flaring in her silt yellow eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her long coiling neck darted out biting and snapping the air around Theo but he stood firmly jumping back a few paces as he moved with blinding speed. A metallic bow gleaming in the light was a dazzling silver bow that had a light blue aura and I knew that it had to be made out of Valyrian steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the arrows were normal as least they looked that way to me. But as he yanked on the wooden shaft, ripping it out of his quiver, the metal tip arrowhead stared back at me. I didn't fear that Theo might do damage with his arrow. It would never Pearce her scales. But then the air grew pressurized and dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of them forced a shudder down my spine as I noticed the crackling power of the arrow as a light coating of water began to harden until it was ice. A magic lace arrow tip would do some damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly moved to stand before them. I could see the fear in his eyes; his body was just reacting. I knew that he didn't really want to do this. Taking in a deep breath I reached a hand out as my power rushed over me and I forced his arrow to still. "Easy the both of you there is no need to get so worked up he means us no harm Solar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried to keep my tone light and warm, but the way that her eyes began searching my face slit pupils burning with fury. I knew that this had nothing to do with how much she trusted him. She didn't want to have the share of me I could tell by the protective outrage in her eyes. Instead, she wrapped her neck around my back and her heart threatened to choke me for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Raspy hate-filled roared flooded my ear and face as the wind started to rise as Aqua let out her own kind of roar. One of the outrage that said knock it off, a weak smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was confusion and doubt that shimmer in his eye like he wasn't sure what he should make of me. But after a long moment, he took in a steadying breath his face began to calm. The water that had once coated his arrow tip now fell to the ground in a soaping mess like it was never there before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that I guess that it was instinct, let's try to get along what do you say Solar" A charming smile pulled at his lips as his town grew light but all he got for his effort is the scent of sulfur being blown into his face as Solar rolled her eyes as if to say that she wasn't going to fall for this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head sadly as I turned my attention to Aqua, her stunning white scales soaked the ground in a rainbow. Steamrolled off of her forcing a rainbow to form in the steam of her sizzling scales. I could help the white dazzling smile that forced its way onto my face as I looked to the rainbow with childish wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Isn't she dazzling?" Even as I spoke I could sense the change that filled the air as I looked back to Theo but he wasn’t looking at Aqua but at me. "She is" Even as he spoke I could feel a sense of embarrassment spilling onto my cheeks as I looked back to Aqua doing my best to hide the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. What's Your Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first chapter of the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thea POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water rushed at my heels as I looked to the golden sand that swirled around me. I watched the sand begin to whip up small flurys. Chasing each other as power rushed over me as well as the never-ending wave of heat. Thunderous booms of wings began to fill my ears as I looked over to the sky to see a smoke gray dragon dancing in the sky with a cunning gray stare. The sight of him forced a wave of heat to run over me. But then scorn flooded my thoughts as my mind rushed to Vaegon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The so-called Emperor of Valyria, the hate that bloomed in my thoughts as a sneer pulled at my lips. But the dragon seemed to pick up on my rage and snarled in outrage. Bright dazzling gray flames formed on his lips as if he could sense my hostility. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold off the flames. I lifted my arms encasing myself in a wall of water, but I would not move fast enough. "Typhon stop!!" A roar of rage and power bounced against the empty air as I looked back to see Vaegon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off by the trees that gave way to the beach I noticed Vaegon leaning against the trees, he had this cold commanding aura about him. The way that flames crackled in his stare I knew that he didn’t just control his dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all dragons including this one, his eyes unsettled me more than the fact that I almost died at the hand of the grey dragon that I wanted to ride. Typhon let out a submissive screech as he landed in front of Vaegon. The golden sands were whipping at my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes burned in pain as I squinted and struggled to see through the grains of sands biting deep into my eyes. I squinted struggling to see anything but I could feel that same wave of warmth rushing over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Dragons pick up on emotions and those they perceive as threats are killed, your parents really should have taught you more about them. My family lost most of our dragon taming knowledge when the dance of dragons occurred. But the same couldn’t be said for your family; they know all about dragons and they seemed to know how to react around them, you not so much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool and calculating tone of Vaegon enveloped me as he leaned against the tree. I began to see him better. His bright gray eyes were locked on me studying my every move. I wasn't one to take orders, I got that from my father. I took after my father in so many ways but the most important one had to be the fact that neither one of us did well when it came to the other telling us what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your hate and bloodlust towards me didn't sit well with him. It's not that he wanted to kill you so much as he thought that you might kill those he is loyal to. My emperor dragon is more loyal than the others. Typhon is loyal only to Vhagar so in translation, he is loyal to only me. Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you ''</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My shoulders still as my breath caught in my chest as the crunch of golden grains filed my mouth as he ran a gentle hand along the smooth leathery snout of Typhon. Soft screeches and hisses left his lips as he let his eyes run over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was no grief and doubt in his eyes as he looked at me. It was almost like he found nothing wrong in what he did. Were dragons that mindless? Did they not know their power and what it does to people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There aren’t mindless dragons just don't have morals as we do, he wants you as his rider but anyone that isn't loyal to me isn't going to have him. So it comes down to you. Do you continue to fight against me or join me? It must be your choice. I'm sure that your mother and father are going to agree to my terms. I'm almost 100% sure of that much. There is going to be a feast tonight so you must decide what you want to do.” Vaegon spoke with conviction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he spoke I watched the tenderness in his eyes as he ran a loving hand along Typhon's neck. His calm laid back nature almost annoyed me. But I could see the fury that burned in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he was going to be a lot more dangerous if I wasn't careful with what I did. His cool mask didn't translate to his eyes. I watched them go cold and blank with no interest or care in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I have to get back to my ships” Vaegon spoke as he waved casually before making his way over the shore that the ships were resting just in front of us. 30 ships all with the same sail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that there was no way that he would be able to make it to the ship at least that's what I thought until I watched his legs tense as blue flames began to flare at his feet. Bright blue flames launched him into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched him only for a moment before turning my attention to Typhon, his head cocked to the side in silent confusion as his silt eyes stared me down. Watching my every moment, his heat rolled over me telling me that he had no intention of leaving at any point. The soft crashing of waves filled my nose as his lean body moved closer to me, black smoke let his nose as the pungent stink of eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smoke burst forth from his nostril forcing me out of my thoughts as a warmth bubbled in my chest as I decided that I wouldn't let my temper get out of control. I kept my power ebbed, and an impassive look formed on my face as I looked over to his massive head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He curled his long coiling neck darting forth. I stilled only for a moment fearing that I was going to bite me but instead he nuzzled my face. He almost seemed outraged as he demanded my attention. I laughed gently as I looked over to him and ran my fingers against his hot skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leathery skin sizzled against my fingertips. It was shocking but I couldn't help but smile as a sense of ease washing over me. My once overflowing hate and rage began to fade away as I looked at the bright gray horns. Power bubbled in my chest spreading throughout the rest of my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sense of purpose that I never knew ran over me and my mind rushed to only one thing: the flames that flooded my mind the moment my eyes shut. They urged me forward even if I wanted nothing more than to fight against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But standing here before the dragon that was meant to be mine I could only think that it must take serious power to control four dragons at one time. Snapping a quick glance of the man that landed on the ship his blue flames disappear in an instance. Just who is this Vaegon Targaryen did he really control Valyria.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. They Make Their Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft rocking of the ship came to an end as I looked to the thick brown walls of the cabin, collapsing as I looked at the papers that were long forgotten. They were papers that looked to be a compex tax system that we would be trying to employ throughout the entire empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment I collapsed in the leather brown chair wearily rubbing my eyes as I took in a deep heavy breath. My chest caved in as I exhaled my head dipping as I looked to the wind that started back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be a fool to think that they are going to keep their word after the move and I wasn't planning on giving them eggs any time soon. I closed my eyes only for a moment but when I heard the loud slaps of boots and the soft scraping of nails. I knew that Ghost and Saehrys were making their way over to me. Slowly I began to open my eyes to see the door flung open. Saehrys glared at me but I could see how breathless she was as she gave me a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vae?" Her warm tone filled my ears as I slowly let my tired glazed overexpression as I looked to see Ghost. He ran over to me. His white canine teeth yanked against my hand wanting to play tug of war. I couldn't help but chuckle as I began to run my fingers against his silky smooth fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "How did things go with Theo? You two looked to be getting along quite well” My teasing tone forced Saehrys face to turn bright red as I looked up from Ghost to see fresh waves of embarrassment rushing over me.  The sight of her fluster form forced me to laugh bellowing laughter as she dropped into the seat in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but laugh. I don't think that I have ever seen her like this so fun-loving and calm, usually, she is all wound up. With the threat of her parents and war, she never had a moment to herself. Now, for the most part, that threat is over I knew that she had to feel as if some kind of weight was lifting off of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you getting at?" Her words came out in an embarrassing stutter as I chuckled as I leaned into Ghost's meaty shoulder as I took in a long heavy and calming breath from his meaty shoulder. His hot panting breath tickled my neck as I slowly began to pull out of his shoulder to see Saehrys as she rubbed her neck, doing her best to avoid my stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You like him don't you? " It wasn't even a question. I knew it even if she didn't say the words she wouldn't cross with me when she found out what I said in the meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, for the most part, a bluff I knew that they wouldn't just simply bow because I asked them if I had to play the game of throne I would. At least until I had all seven of my riders. "So what if I do that is not important right now I saw the smoke coming out of the manse what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her worried tone took me by surprise as she jumped into the front of the desk sitting on the chair as she pulled her gleaming golden aura steel spear from her back. The moment that she placed the spear against my table as she frowned at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms were field firmly over her chest and her jaw clenched tightly as she glared at them, the sight of her forced the joking mood to go out the window as I sighed heavily. Leaning back in my own chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I keep one hand on Ghost's shoulder absently running my finger through his fur. He let out a few low growls of approval. Looking into the luminous and protective eyes of Saehrys I knew that no matter what I said I was going to be in trouble. I did my best to explain all of it first there was fury like you would never believe, then there was a scandalized expression on her face as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just tell me to marry that man!! He's arrogant and cocky, and he thinks that he knows everything and ugh don’t get me started on his stupid pretty face. I just want to wring his neck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but let out the billowing chuckle as warmth chased away the worry and doubt that I had about my plan. Saehrys wasn't mad in the least even if she wanted the claim that she was. Her ears were bright pink as her face began to darken to a cherry red color as both of her hands rested on her face trying to hide her embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying that you have to I just proposed the idea but if you don't want to that is fine but the only way to bridge the gap between your bloodline and mine is to marry your son to my daughter you can't do that unless you get married or at the very least have a kid. Unless you have a secret love child that I didn't know about." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that my tone was teasing and joking. She began to get up from her seat and paced the room. "How dare you I could have a boyfriend that you don't know about. You don't know everything Vaegon" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her pace angrily made me think of Rhaenyra when she really wanted something but didn't want to admit it. I watched her shoulder collapse. She looked calm and loose so I knew that she wasn’t the least bit angry with me. She was angry with herself for wanting this even if she didn't say it to me I knew that it was true. "Well do you?” My question forced her head to snap up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I don't but whatever, I suppose he isn't that bad for a prospective husband when are they going to come to this discussion?" Outrage filled my ears as I chuckled gently at her childish actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped back in the chair just a little bit embarrassed as I shrugged my shoulder casually, speaking in a warm tone. "I'm supposed to find out at the feast that we are having tonight. I'm sure that they will tell us then. Until then we could both use some time to get dressed. We can't go to a feast looking like this. That being said, make sure that you keep at least two daggers on you at all times. We aren’t safe here, not yet anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I said the words I looked to Saehrys she had a firm and cold expression on her face as she nodded her head running her hands messily through her hair before taking in a long breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few hours later </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As I descended from Vhagar I could see the people swirling around us staring with wide doubtful eyes. Vhagar roared with power and hate as he flung people through the air. I smiled warmly at Vhagar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Running a gentle hand along his neck I noticed Saehrys off to the side a pure vision of beauty as all the men flocked to her side as she tried to make her way into the great hall that would hold this assembly but people were getting in her away every chance that they got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore a pure Myrish lace dress and seed pearls that reached to her upper thigh while long black strappy sandals with stubbed black diamonds. Her long hair was pulled back into a crown braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of her forced a warm smile to pull at my lips. I looked at my own white doublet with a golden trim with a white and black dragon resting on my chest with matching white pants with golden trim and long white boots staring back at me. The bright pink and bronze sky stared back at me as the moon began to creep up the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady </span>
  <span>Vhaenya </span>
  <span>wore a red lace dress that pooled down to her feet. There was large silt in the middle of her chest and there were no straps holding up her dress. While there was no back to her dress her hair was pulled back into a glossy blue braid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was her husband. He wore a red doublet and matching red pants as he gave me a warm smile but I knew that this smile isn't really for me but were they going to bow before me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both made a big show of it as they strolled over to us as lord Daener spoke in a loud bellowing tone. "Today we welcome new friends to the island. Emperor of Valyria and the captain of his personal guard Lady Saehrys, both of which are true dragon lords. They have come here with terms of peace, bow before him and we won't die in a fiery death and he always proposed a marriage between Theomistlices and Saehrys. Even as we attacked him he extended an olive branch instead of a sword. So tonight we celebrate our new alliance and leader." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off to the side, I noticed 6 other kids, each of them had some kind of look of resemblance to the lord or lady of Sanctuary. I knew that they had to be why they were more than willing to give up their crowns; they would have 8 dragon-riding children if all goes well. That's fine with me as long as they know who is boss they won't be getting eggs for a while if at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled as I looked at The, she wore a shimmering black silk dress with a golden lace trim that she stood off to the side and looked to the sky to see the Typhon. Slowly and carefully, I shifted to Theo who wore a deep blue doublet made their way over to us. Bowing before me as well I knew that they wanted nothing from then to get dragons at least that way the truth for Thea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm headstrong, I don't get along with people easily and I hate being told what to do but if you would have me I would be honored to be one of your riders," Thea spoke in a humble voice as Typhon roared with joy as his bright gray eyes were locked on me only for a moment before I took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My heart thunder in my chest as a small voice in the back of my head told me that I should trust the words at least when it comes to Thea. A warm smile formed on my face as a commanding air swirled around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Rise as lord and lady of this island and trusted allies in the Valyrian empire, and rise Theo and Thea as dragon riders of my personal guard and future lords of Valyria! Tonight we feast and tomorrow we start back to the east!" My voice boomed with power as dragons roar, the east here we come.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Are Your My Salvation Or My Damnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyrion POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My legs shook with pain as spasms shot through my legs as I struggled to breath as my heart thunder in my chest as I looked over to Myrcella. She shook with terror, her wide green eyes locked on the black dragon that killed her mother and took joy in it. His smoldering red eyes locked on us. Tommen was limping at my side, his shoulder hunched and his body broken as the soft dripping of his blood against the ground filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he much like the girls a look of terror washed across his face as he noticed the black dragon looming off in the distance. The scarlet coloring of his horns, spinal plates, and wing membrane made me think about blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I wonder if Vaegon was here?  Would he be able to temper his wife's mood? Or would we be left to die alone in this hell hole? Would she be the savior that I was praying and hoping for? Or just another master meant to break us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy’s matted golden hair lay flat against her face as a layer of sweat rushed over her skin forcing her hair and clothes to cling to her body. I could see the fear and the terror fresh in her eyes as she shifted her stare from me to the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His long coiling black tail was wrapped around his body while his large blocky head rested on his front legs, his smoldering red eyes hidden behind thick scaly black lids. His back legs were stretched out as his wings draped against his back as black smoke billowed from his nose as he looked to be sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even I could tell that under his thick muscular skin his muscles were tensing, then there was a woman that stood before him. Her soft eyes were sparkling as she spoke casually with the Khaleesi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her braids fell down the right side of her shoulder as she looked at the Khaleesi. There was a fondness that settled between the two of them. I could hear the whispers of other people as I turned back to see Dorhea, the sweet bed slave, her sweet smile and awestruck eyes greeted me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that she hadn’t seen a dragon before now, but I'm sure that she heard of them when she was in the free cities. Taking in a long heavy breath I could see the bubbling panic filling my chest as I looked over to see Daenerys watching us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Instantly I watched the warmth in her eyes begin to harden as hate flared in her stare. Only for a moment before taking in the broken sight of my nieces. My stunted legs were shaking with terror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips pulled into a disgusted sneer as I turned the Joy she had blood running down one of her legs as grief and guilt flooded my heart. In the moment that Daenerys’ gaze began to soften as she stalked over to us. There was this grief that almost seemed to hang heavy in her eyes as she looked over to Myrcella and Joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys spoke in a sweet gentle voice, "I understand that our past is complicated but I would have never wanted this for you. The Dothraki don't see things the way that we do. I should have known better than to think that you would have been safe here. I take full responsibility for all the pain that you have suffered. Please come back to Valyria as an honored guest; you may stay as long as you wish indefinitely if need be. Are you well enough to ride horses?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gentleness shocked me as I thought that she would kill us the moment she got the chance. I glanced over to Tommen, a sweet surprise smile pulled at Daenerys lips as pity welled in her violet eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jolli gets a healer to look after Tommen, and get him a cart to rest on the way back to Valyria. Also, provide three horses for these young women. You as well what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could hear the commanding age that filled her voice as her vision began to narrow on the bed slave that had been looking after my nieces. "Doreah your radiance I am from Lyese." Her voice was sweet and gentle as she nodded her head and bowed before the Empress </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys nodded her head as she looked at me letting her eyes run over me as she spoke in a commanding tone. "You will ride with me Tyrion. We have a lot to talk about and we don't have time to waste. It will take a few hours to get back to the castle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave me a more cold piercing glare, the one that said this wasn't an option, all the warmth in her voice vanished like it was never there, to begin with. The golden sun lost its heat and as she sprung sharply on her heels back to Balerion. A sin sense of death and trepidation ran over me would she kill me the moment we got back? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your grace, why are you doing this? Our family tried to kill yours, tried to steal all that your family holds dear and built. Our family would have killed you or enslaved you why do this for us" Myrcella’s questioning voice forced a shudder down my spine, her bright green eyes locked on Dany’s very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Daenerys turned back I expected to see her eyes cold and jaded with a fire burning them. But the only thing that I saw as her silvery brows furrowed in confusion was an expression of pity and compassion </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No woman should have to endure what you went through and I have come to the realization that I shouldn’t punish you for the crimes that your father and grandfather committed. You are innocent in all of this and it wasn't right for me or Vaegon to suggest that this was all your fault. I'm sorry truly for all that you have both suffered. This is my way of making it right though nothing I do will change what you have suffered. Now Tyrion, your nieces, and nephew might have been innocent but you weren't. We have much to discuss if you plan on staying with us.” Daenerys spoke with humility and conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't like the idea of riding her dragon, not one bit, I had always wanted to ride a dragon but not one that had killed most of my family. As I got closer I could sense bloodlust rolling off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His overwhelming heat came slapping against me as his thick scaly eyelids began to open. Fear and trepidation coiled around my heart like a heavy anchor. Daenerys doesn't seem bothered by the beast or his blood lust. The dragon Balerion lowered his body as close to the ground as he could get while his long coiling neck started to move as a deep rumble settled in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sight of the beat as his smoldering orb glared coldly at me, his large massive head moved to the right by his shoulder. Daenerys carefully gripped the shimmering blood-red horns as she carefully climbed up his shoulders as his long coiling neck adjusted so that she would be able to rest on his back. I knew that I wasn't going to get that much kindness and tender treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved carefully and slowly as not to startle him as I took in a deep breath. I slowly and carefully began to work my way up the leather skin of his muscular legs. All the while the Dothraki let out husky laughter as they watched me struggle to climb up his leg. I think that Balerion might even have been laughing with strange hissing sounds. He used his tail to force me up onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My legs weren’t long enough to get a proper foothold on his back, so instead, I gripped tightly to his spikes along his spine as Daenerys looked back at me giving me a smug smile as she spoke in a low tone. "Hold on tight" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this smugness in her face as a thunderous boom more shattering when I heard it on his back than when I was on the ground. The sight of the ground as it began to fade away forced my heart to boom louder in my ears as the people became nothing more than black dots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright grasslands expanded as far as the eyes could see, the glimmering dew-covered grass stared back at me. The blades looked soft with a dry touch as thick blankets of blake smoke rose high into the sky. The black smoke raised above us as I felt the power and heat of the dragon below my hands. The sight of grassy plain, the roar of the wind, all of it forced my heart to thump louder than I thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment I forget that I could be flying to my death, though I didn't have much time to harp on my death as the hours passed by. I noticed the looming city that rested just below me as the sight of the city as a thing of beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Topless tower carved out of black stone with dragons with intricate designs spiraling up the column stared back at me. Fields flooded with fruits and vegetables greeted me and the sweet scent of grapes baking in the sun told me that there had to be a vineyard somewhere here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later I noticed I watched a large manse looming off in a baking green field with fields of backing red, purple, and green grapes. Men and women toiled away in the field but they had content looks on their faces. I could see some of them had tattoos on their faces and I knew that had to be the slaves Volantis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You employ slaves?" I proposed the question and as she snapped her head back an outraged snort leaving her lips and a dramatic eyes roll told me that I was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Of course not shortly before my husband left for the west to come to give us dragon eggs he freed a large majority of the slaves in Volantis offering them a place here in exchange for labor and their freedom. It's not like we can remove the tattoos without removing their skin" Daenerys spoke in a cool voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked to the right as I noticed the city looming below me. There were plenty of shops littered in a night garden that took your breath away. The scent of the city wasn't riddled with pig shit like Kingstanding. Instead, the fresh crisp air was a warm gentle sea breeze. While the three ports were lively and filled to the brim with ships hoping to trade. Looking at the bay I noticed more than a few ships from Westeros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the seal of the hightowers, their tower rippling in the warm wind while the sails of the merman of White Harbor stared back at me. The central port had to be for those from the east. I could see the brightly colored feather capes of the summer islanders as they tried to sell for their gods. But soon even that faded from my sight as I noticed a long winding green river with two dragon statues sitting on either side of the river and there were 14 different kinds of dragons sitting on either side. The sight of them forced me to look to the bridge that connected the massive castle just off in the distance to the rest of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of a massive castle with a glass dome for a ceiling stared back at me as I noticed a large mass of land that had golden gates with arm guards staring back at me. Don't tell me that they were like the old dragon guards from the olden days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I notice 10 or so unsullied guards waiting at the golden gate that is now open. Running about was a sweet little girl with dazzling molten silver hair and bright pink eyes. I know that had to be the sweet princess that my father tried to kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran about the ground without a care in the world while a woman with bright golden eyes gave her a weak smile. I knew that had to be the handmaiden who was a slave under the control of the Baelerys family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the Unsullied, she switched sides though she did so early in the war, the most startling sight was the dragon that rested in the meadow with them. I could see expansive lakes, caves, dense forest, wide-spreading meadow, and clearing and a few small mountain ranges. But the most startling sight had to be the bright pink dragon with bronze accents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to be half the size of this dragon I was riding she was following after the squealing little girl without a care in the world. Gliding across the meadow with four large legs. That little girl had an emperor dragon, one of three in the entire empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the beast took my breath away as I looked to the ground of the yard that loomed before the great castle. I could see a large massive building with high black walls and wooden stables. I could smell hay and the sweet scent of apples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was a huge stable that had it fit at least 30 horses; it was far bigger than the stables at Kings Landing. While off to the side on the right-wing of the castle I could see a strange building attached to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a massive hole in one of the black volcanic rock walls that looked to be able to fit the head of the Balerion. But as I picked into the hole I found strange bronze cylinders and massive bronze tubes that seemed to be moving throughout the room and into the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was open and I noticed that there was a giant bathhouse staring back at me and the sight was breathtaking but I didn't get a great few of it. But as we flew over the massive glass dome I noticed something else that was far more breathtaking. There was a type of landing strip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balcony was lined with volcanic rock railings with long black steps that were evenly spaced so that one does not trip from here. I could get a good look at the throne room. There were two identical thrones but they were different colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> On was a smooth black slab with the red leather lining, the back of the throne was the shape of wings while at the bottom of the chair was a tail that coiled protectively around the base of the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, as you made your way around the back of the throne there was the shape of a young dragon climbing up the throne so that the dragon's long coiling neck and blocky head rested just above the throne with the flexing wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other three were in the same exact design, the only difference being that it was made of pure white marble with silver leather trim on the armrest. It was less imposing and more delicate than that of the black throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped happily from the back of Balerion while Daenerys took more time and for a moment I noticed just how pregnant that she was, her stomach was well rounded and he looked about ready to pop at any moment. The sight of her in such a condition and still flying shocked me more than anything. I'm sure that the emperor would not take kindly to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to my surprise, I didn’t see him turn up in the throne room and to further my surprise and confusion I watched her drop into the red and black throne. She gave a cunning stare. One that said that I don't trust you anymore then my dragon could throw you but she nodded her head to a group of men that stood off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They, unlike the men that watched the golden gates, were not unsullied but dressed in sterling black armor enameled with scales and had two dragons rested on their breastplate. I suppose that had to be the new Targaryen symbol since they can't have the three-headed dragons. They are trying to break away from the Targaryens of the west. But at the same time making sure that they didn't look like a member of a lesser branch of the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as one of them gave me a hair to sit in as uncertainty buzzed in the back of my mind. I could hear the booming thunderous pounding of wings. I knew that if I turned around I would see his smoldering red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that at any moment he could set this place alabazed and I would die but she would rise from the ashes unharmed. But the sight of the glib smile that pulled at her lips I knew that I was in for it. I could only hope that what I said does not affect the life of my nieces and nephew.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bathhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Myrcella POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of it was happening so fast that I wasn't sure what I should believe and what was going on, I watched as they pulled Tommen off as a woman spoke in a commanding voice. The savage tongue of Dothraki fell easily from her lips. But they began to fade as we were rushed down long winding corridors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy was gripping tightly to my arm in terror. I thought that we are both numb to fear. We have been living in fear of rape and death in the Dothraki camp for months and now for all of that is supposed to be over. I didn't trust it but I knew that the Empress didn't want us to be here. Now she is the one helping us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment that we got to be hereafter making it past the long bridge and a massive city, we were here. A woman greeted us at the entrance to the right-wing of the castle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a round flat face with dusky skin that made me think about the people of the summer islands. Her eyes were the color of molten gold. Although when she spoke she did so in the common tongue with a sweet, yet strong voice. There was a calming air about her even as she spoke to us. I didn't feel as fragile as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that your family and the Empress have been with each other throats for two years but the war is over and you have suffered enough. The Empress has seen that she is kind and gentle despite her fiery attitude at times. Please enjoy the bathhouse. Fresh dresses are going to be brought down for you. For now, enjoy the bath, a meal will be prepared later on. There are going to be two guards at either side of the hall so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask them. They are Unsullied so you have nothing to fear in regard to rape." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a warmth to her, like a bubbly sun, her red lips glammed in the light as she turned back quickly to give us both a welcoming smile before pushing open two large marble doors with all her might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was shocked at the sight that greeted me as the doors flung open, a massive bathe stared back at me while white steam billowed from the clear white steaming water. They were benches along the walkways so that people could place their clothes or towels. Dragon figure hears in mid roar lined the massive marble tub as pure white water rushed out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quite the sight, the empress and princess adore this bath more than their own private baths. It's open to all so enjoy. Also, you don't have to worry about the water getting cold for quite a few hours. Morning's flames were used to purify and warm the water. If on the off chance it doesn't get cold that door right there..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice drowned off as I noticed her arm lifted as an index finger pointed to a large door. I could see it has a light glowing from under the door as overwhelming heat left the room. "In the case that the water gets cold, there is a stove that is resting below the bronze tubs that hold the river water. Put some wood and start a fire and the water will begin to boil. Enjoy" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was warm and loving as she grinned at both of us for a moment before making her way out of the room shutting the massive doors behind her. The moment that she left Joy had just the faint trace of a smile pulling at her lips. Slowly she pulled her gown and started to peel away her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I couldn't help but glance away as I caught the sight of the purple welts and bruises that littered her body. I gave in to the men, let them take what they wanted. It was better than getting hurt but not Joy. She fought them kicking and screaming as they fought harder not that she could fight. Slowly I began to pull away the rough wool spun dress that I was wearing. My bright red skin stared back at me, my skin did not agree with the harshness of the sun here in the east. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think that what the former slave girl said is true? Do you really think that this will be any better than being with the Dothraki?" Her small child-like voice boomed against the empty walls of the bathhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gripping tightly to one of the silver railings as the cool metal bit deep into my skin I started to descend the steps. The water was scalding but felt like heaven as the air grew cool forcing goosebumps rushed over my skin. For a moment a chilling brush of wind danced against my skin but then a sense of warmth and joy rushed over me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diving deep into the water I felt the water flooding over me. It had been a long time since I had gotten a bath. As I broke out onto the surface, I scrubbed my face angrily until the filth had fallen from my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening my eyes slowly I could see Joy throwing her clothes next to mine but instead of simply jumping in the water she made her way to the left side of the massive tub were a few bars of soap and brushes rested on the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It already seems better then the Dothraki at least here we don’t have to worry about men raping us. She took our home from us, my mother, that much is true. But what our family did was treason, look at the Martells if they had it their way we would be poisoned and tortured until the end of our days. This is better than that, wouldn't you agree?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I asked the question I could see the doubt and worry filling in her eyes as she nodded her head after a long moment not sure of what to make of me and what I said. The silence drew on as I leaned on the right side of the tub letting my pores soak up the stems as the soft splashes of water and rushing water filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud splash, I felt the warm water begin to pepper my skin as I noticed a brush flying in front of me. Angrily I rubbed my eyes as I noticed Joy wadding her way over to me with two bars of soaps. They were a bright white color that I'm sure would be deep brown by the time that we were done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My oil scalp was no longer itching thanks to the heat and the water that was now running along my scalp. "I suppose we didn't commit treason but the same can't be said for Tyrion. Do you think that they are going to kill him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone grew weak and fearful as I thought back to watching my uncle climbing on the back of the very beast that took my mother and my home. The thought of losing him was too much to bear that we would truly be alone and I couldn't live with that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the empress meant to kill him then I would hate to find a way to speak her mind. But then I thought about if she was planning on killing him she would have done it in the field. Running the soap against my brush I spoke in a chilled tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he will be fine, the queen isn't going to kill him. Come one let's get a few month's worths of grime off so that we can look like proper ladies and try to put all of this passed us." I'm sure that my tone came off as confident and sure but I couldn't be sure not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What was it that my mother always used to say to me. When a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. One minute she might mean to help us and in the next, she might decide to kill us only time would tell but I could only hope that she was sincere about extending this olive branch. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Dragon And The Imp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey don't forget to check out War Of The Six Kings</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of him sitting in his chair, his feet dangling over the ground, forced a sense of annoyance to wash over me. To think that I would run into a Lannister in the great grass sea. Sure his nieces and nephew suffered and they might not have committed treason but he did. I wanted him to suffer a fate worse than be treated like a fool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The very thought of his force hated to bubble in my chest, to think that I'm going to have to let him live was annoying more than anything else. I would be a fool to trust him but I would be a bigger fool to let him run about my empire uwanguarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You may live here in Valyria in peace, your nieces will be treated fairly as handmaidens. Tommen has no real fighting talent even a woman like me can see that. But he is kind and gentle, there are other things that he can do. We need more healers here, the east doesn't have Maesters, we have doctors and healers. They are pretty famous in the free cities but most of them still believe that the free cities will still end up victorious. So at the moment, we have a shortage many aren't willing to leave the free cities. You will stay here. You were the hand of the king and a master of the coin you will be a great deal of help. But you will be under constant guard at all times. When Vaegon gets back together we will reevaluate what happens to you." I spoke with booming power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glared at him, I didn't like the thought of him beginning anywhere near my people but it couldn’t be helped. There was a lot to get done if we were going to survive the long war that would be conquering the eastern kingdoms. We should have a strong home base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emperor Vaegon isn't here?" Even as he spoke I could see the shock and dismay that flooded his eyes as he glared at me. As if I was incapable of leading without my husband at my side, that had to be one of the most outrageous things that I have ever heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I look at the oily black eye then the pale green one. His moving red skin forced a sense of disgust that washed over me. The scent of horse, shit and death littered his skin as I looked over to his ripped clothes covered in dirt. Taking in a long heavy breath I let my chest expand as hate flared in my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he isn’t here and I don't need him to be here to rule, thank you, but he will be here shortly hopefully in the coming months. Things are complicated and I won't explain them to a  backstabbing lion. Even a stunted fool of a lion, take him away, get him a change of clothes and some water for a bath. We talk about his duties here when he is clean and less filthy. Also, send word to the west let my brother know that we have the Lannisters and they are being treated with respect but make it known that Vaegon still hasn't shown up here. See if he is in one of the kingdoms." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I spoke I looked over to Missandei who had just walked into the room, she nodded her head firmly silently telling me that the girls made it into the bathhouse. Her golden eyes lit up with love as she spoke in a quicken town that I knew was Dothraki. They dragged him out of the throne room as she walked over to me with a warm smile on her face as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Both girls have made it to the bathhouse and the boy Tommen is resting in the infirmary. I'm sure that he will be fine within a few weeks rests. He doesn't seem to have any broken bones and that is the good thing.  Though all three of them seem to greatly fear you, your radiance." Missandei spoke with a voice laced in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There is no need for you to be so formal my friend, please, and as for the young girls and the boy that makes sense. I did burn their family and take their homeland after their family tried to do it to Rhaenyra. I wasn't simply going to let that get away unscathed. I'm sure they are scared that I might still try to kill them. But those girls have been through hell I'm not that heartless. But keep an eye on the imp I don't trust him." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Seven Kingoms Get Vistors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>things are kinda crazy but I'm going to be updating more</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhaegar POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been gone for six months since they went missing and the North was still up in arms about the missing lord and lady of the North. I'm sure that wherever they are they are safe. After all, they took their wolves with them, taking in a steadying breath I did my best to shake away all the worry that had been spinning in my head. The stifling heat enclosed me as I looked over to Ragnarok. His jade scales were dazzling as they bathed in the morning sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bright golden-bronze eyes locked on me as his massive head was resting in the palm of my hand, my fingernails dug deep into the scaly skin behind his shimmering bronze horns. His tail wrapped around my legs as the baking sand of the stadium shifted beneath my feet as the azure sky loomed over me wispy white clouds shifted rapidly as the wind blew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shift in the air and pressure began to build as I heard bells ringing and for a moment I thought that something bad might have happened. But as the bells echoed off of the empty air I could hear the screeches and roar of dragons. Raganorks' head snapped up as his bronze eyes grew rice and cold while his jade nostrils flared as his black smoke rose high into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms once slammed into the ground began to rise as his tail uncoiled and I watched as the clouds parted and they grew hot and arid. The wind began to rise as a massive black dragon with four black legs and pure white wings stared back at me. His long coiling 40 feet long neck looked to be snapping down as bright jade eyes were locked on the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see Vaegon resting on his back, his deep gray eyes locked on the castle as his whipping black curls whipped in the hot air like the stench of pig shit faded away. Instead, the stench of sulfur and rotten eggs replace that scent. I knew that if I took to the sky I would see a small fleet of ships coming into the bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came Saehrys she flew through the air on the back of a shimmering and radiant yellow dragon as pure as sunlight with bright yellow eyes locked on the eastern part of the city. Where I knew that the rest of the dragons were resting only Raganork rested here he was solidarity in nature much like me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys, on the other hand, seems different I didn't know her but I could see that there was a heavyweight that no longer weighed her down. I'm sure that it had something to do with the fact that her parents were dead. No longer lording over her like a master lord over slaves. Her silver hair whipped at her back as her luminous violet eyes sparkled as she whipped her head over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought that maybe she was checking to make sure that the ships entered the bay safely but instead I watched as a smoke gray dragon. But what I wasn't prepared for war, not his increase 70 feet wingspan but the girl that rested on his back. A girl with white gold colored hair with bright ocean blue highlights stared back at me. Her eyes were a deep plump color with specks of blue in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a flat chest and wore a tight blue shimmering shirt that had no sleeves and tight leather pants with a trident resting on her back. There was this pride and animalistic power to her eyes that told me that she is a force of nature. She gripped tightly to the gray smoke spikes tightly as I watched a fourth dragon descending from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glimmering white sea dragon with flaring pink gills and cool all-knowing gray eyes were bright with joy. Her booming screeches screamed look at me. I have a rider, her webbed tail and webbed feet were wet from the salty ocean spray. The boy on her back had platinum blond hair with blue with plum eyes that flashed blue with a boy and arrow resting on his back. He much likes the girl has valyrian features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though both he and the girl had similar facial features the same high cheekbones and dimple points when they smiled. I knew what they had to be related may be brother and sister, it would seem that there really is an Island just west of here. I wonder what treasure they brought here. I wasn't so sure what to think and for a moment I was frozen in place simply watching them circle over the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't even have a moment to stand in awe and shock. I wanted to know everything but Arthur walked up in long strides but was still cautious of Raganork who at the moment was starting to fly off to meet the other dragons.  “Sir you have a letter from your sister” Arthur spoke as if this was just another day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a long breath I felt my mind clear as the rotten egg air filled my chest, spinning shapely I watched as the gilded armor of Arthur stared back at me. His valyrian sword Nightfall rested on his hip and Dawn rested on his back. His eyes were sparkling with a bit of warmth that I couldn't tell was for the fact that we have finally received word from allies in the east, or if it was the fact that Vaegon was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he seemed to be beaming with joy as I looked to the square envelope that held the letter. Pulling the two dragon seal off of the paper I read the thick blocky letters that I knew to be my sister’s handwriting. The high valyrian words stared back at them as my mind translated them to the common tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brother by the time that you get this I hope that you have heard from my husband I haven't talked to him since I left for Valyria.But there have been some interesting developments on my side that might have some interest to you. I have come across four Lannisters, two of them had been turned into bed slaves for the Dothraki. Tommen was whipped to the point that he couldn't move and then there was the imp. I would be a fool to trust him but an even bigger fool if I let him run around the east un-checked.  So they are resting here with me in the capitol. I hope to hear from you soon. Your loving sister Daenerys Targaryen, empress of Valyria.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The lannisters are still alive, I was sure that they would be dead long before they ever got back to the east. But now it seems like they are going to wish that they were dead. I'm not too sure if I trusted my sister's temper control but I knew better then to tell her that. At the moment there was one more pressing thing that I needed to deal with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back up to my sky to see the dragons descending or should I say circling at the docks. Taking in a heavy breath I looked over to Arthur. “Ready the horse we are going to the port” Shaking my head heavily I knew that my one day off was now over. But I had to know what happened in the west. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the port </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched in disbelief as Arya Stark walked off of the ship with Nymeria at her side there was a sheepish grin on her face as Lyanna looked on at her in utter rage, she had one hand stroking her swelling stomach. The gods have blessed us with another child and now the castle was bursting at the seams with children. I looked over to see little Aegon. He had Goldfyre at his side; the dragon was now a year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be the size of a horse and growing fast with one long streak of gold going from her nose all the way down to his tail. The other children wanted a dragon of their own. We have been searching the island for weeks in the hopes of getting more eggs but there was nothing. Dragons can go 300 years without laying a clutch and that would mean that we could be utterly dependent on the east for eggs and that didn't sit well with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up from my scattered thought I looked to see Brandon Stark begin the next one to leave the boat he had a guilt-ridden expression on his face as he looked down to his feet as his aunt let them both have it screaming with outrage. Ned at the very least would be put at ease knowing that his children are safe. Looking to Vaegon he gave me a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “They stood away on my ship. I had no clue until we were three months into the journey sorry about that.” Vaegon spoke in a cool tone like it was no big deal but I wasn't so sure. Instead, I shifted my gaze to the two new dragon lords both who had stern expressions on their faces as they stood behind their emperor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon paid no attention to them and instead turned to a girl with thick blue curls that couldn't have been more than 13, a young girl and she much like the girl and boy had to be related. She had a budding breast, deeply tan skin, thick blue curls with a river of molten silver running through her air. She had a short blue lace gown clinging to her skin as strappy sandals that were studied with gold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella takes this and buy enough supplies for 2 months we will be leaving within the next day,” Vaegon spoke in a commanding voice as I felt doubt and fear eating away at me as Vaegon looked back at me giving me an apologetic grin on his face as I notice the excite glimmer in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, father but I won't be staying long the east isn't going to wait for me to finish up my trip. I don't have much time to speak and hang out but one thing is clear Arya wishes to go with me to the east.” Vaegon spoke but I could barely believe it. I looked at Arya. Her ratty brown hair was combed back into a tight knot and her smoky gray eyes were flooded with determination. I knew that there was no telling her now. Sighing heavily I could feel my shoulder dipped as I nodded my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like Arya I knew that there was no way that he was going to stop and listen to his place was never here and we both knew that. “Very well but I have received a letter from your wife that I'm sure that we need to talk about. It's about the Lannisters.” The moment that I spoke his lips twitched like he was fighting the urge to sneer. I knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The West Are Now Enmies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boiling rage swallowed me as I glared at my father as we walked up the long spiraling staircase. The once bright azure sky seemed cold and taunting as the bright golden sun flushed against my skin but there was no warmth; only this chilling thought that the little imp Lannister was hurting my wife and children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My knees caps were tensing as I leaned back on the ball of my heels. Theo walked to my right side carefree and looked at everything. He didn't understand the severity of the name Lannister. But Saehrys sneered at my father as Theo threw a causal arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thea and Arya were walking around the port keeping an eye on the ships. I was hoping to keep the food and the seeds that we got from the island in the west a secret. I would not have an alley knowing about resources in the west untill my empeire could fully protect those resources. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are the Lannisters doing in Valyria." My voice was hoarse with rage, Ghost stalked in front of me. The horse size Wolf grew more lean and muscular as he snapped his head back crimson eyes locking on me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sight of his artic white fur helped to put me at ease as his blood-red eyes shifted to father as a deep rumble built in the back of his throat before turning his attention back to the crowded hall in front of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young maidens whispered in shock as they pointed and stared at Ghost and I, their wide eyes locked the newest addition to my court. Father, on the other hand, paid them no mind as a sad frown pulled at the twitching corners of her lips but he didn't say a word. Arthur stood mute at our back. I noticed Nightfall resting on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight forced a small smile to pull at my lips as I glared at my father. His indigo of eyes was sparking with sadness filling his eyes but he didn't speak. It wasn't until the heat of his private solar flashed around us that he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his eyes flashed worriedly to Theo he had an expression of doubt on his face that seemed to anger Saehrys. Her luminous plum eyes were locked on father and her glistening pink lips quirked into a sneer. She had her back resting on his chest as his hand wrapped firmly around her waist. They were to be married before the 14 flames when we got back to Valyria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were enjoying their time alone when I was on the ship with Thea. He was in the sky with Theo. When we were in the sky Theo and Saehrys were in the sky. I spent most of my time trying to get Thea to get along with others better. She was cold and distant from those that she didn't seem worthy or that were below her. Hence why she was still at the docks rather than with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are my king's guard. I trust him more than anyone in the western kingdoms. No offense, but I'm sure that if I had stayed here then there would have been some kind of plot to use me as a political token or something. Whatever you say to me they will hear no matter what. Now, why is the damn Lannister in Valyria? I told you that they aren't welcome in my kingdom. I love you father, I do but you will not tell me how to run my kingdom and there is no way that Dany would let them into the capital without you saying something to her." When I spoke the once warm air turned jaded and cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage burned in my chest as Vhagar roared with a murderous fury forcing the screeches of the rest of the dragons to come out in whiny submissive screeches. My father gave me wide doubtful eyes that locked on me, the infuriated look on my face must have said it all. He stood out in outrage as he spoke with a self-righteous fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't make Dany do anything those children should not pay for the sins of their family. The girls were raped and the boy was tortured. Should they pay for the crimes of Jamie and Cersei? It's called being human Vaegon. They are children!!!!! You can not and will not kill these children you are Targaryen, you are beholden to do as your king bids and your father and I happen to be both" Father roared with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn't just them, sure I pity them but do they think that if the roles were reversed that they would show us the same kindness. Not mention that there was one Lannisters they did have an active part in the rebellion. An active part of trying to kill my daughter. No to mention that I was not beholden to him or the Targaryen family. I was not some kind of puppet to be used and abused at their will.</span>
</p><p>"I'm not a citizen of this realm any more I'm not beholden to you or your orders" I made sure that each one of my words oozed with hatred and condemnation they would not force me to do as they bid I'm not some handmaiden for them to push around. My father's eyes widen with doubt as he took a menacing step forward his body tense and his hand moved to his back where Blackfyre sat.</p><p>
  <span>Bile filled in my throat as my lips curled into a disgusted sneer. Saehrys jumped to her feet. She had a spear in hand, a blooming power rushing to her fingertips. I could see the utter hatred filling her eyes. She did pay for the sins of her family; everyone in the western kingdom hated her. I'm sure that when we go east there are going to be people that want her dead for her family's crimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo didn't know what was important about this fight but he had grabbed a black steel dagger that had a hole in the pommel that he could loop his finger in the hilt. I watched as water coated the blade as he took three long strides until he was standing at my side. </span>
</p><p>"You may not be a citizen but you are a Targaryen a member of our family albeit it another branch, you are a Targaryen all the same and I was head of the family decided what kind of justice you will give out and you will leave the Lannisters be" His voice was gravely and burning with rage as his indigo eyes locked one me telling me to says no. To refuse his demands.</p><p>
  <span>The tensed air grew thick with murderous intent as Arthur moved from a calm and relaxed stance to stiff as a board. His hand went to Dawn that rested on his back. Sparkling blue eyes that were once warm were now cold and jaded. I knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to cut my head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of my own valyrian blade pulsed at my back as did the dagger that rested on my hip. The sight of everyone so tense and rigid as the scent of plots and plans made me remember why I dreaded coming here in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By this time Dany is giving me a son or daughter. If I leave now I will only have missed out two months of his or her life.  I won't miss any more of his or her life. I'm already missing his or her birth. If the people of the west want to trade then so be it. But keep your nose out of my kingdoms business and there will be no trading of eggs. It's good to see you. We will be spending the rest of the time on the boats don't come by and don't worry saying goodbye"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate bubbled in my chest as I walked stiffly out the halls. My mind went to Dany. I could only hope that I could make it in time before the eastern cities made any moves. Making my way down to the spiraling steps that I rushed as the wind whipped at my back. I thought that I was going to explode from my hatred. Why did we have to act better than them? If the Lannister came back from the grave they would still go out of their way to undermine us at every turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To have mercy on the girls I could get but Tyrion fucking Lannister there is no way that my father didn't have some influence on Dany’s choice. I wanted to scream as Ghost let out snarls at my side. I didn't even notice how lost in rage I was until Vhagar flew over his head. His shows engulfed me as his power and fury rolled over our bond until I was fighting to control my blue flames to spark with subtle rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black and white flames were spiraling as I looked over to the massive ships that were docked ready to take off at a moment's notice. I could see Thea stalking the length of the ship looked more lost in rage than ever me. Taking in a deep breath I tried to study my breath as the pungent sharp scent of shit slapped against my body almost taunting me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulder shook with unspoiled rage as Nymeria whipped back and forth as she looked ready to pounce my mother. The ghost barreled into Nymeria's side, checking her rage before she could do something dangerous. Arya to let out a sharp squeak. As if gaining some perspective I watched her deep gray eyes begin to warm and the angry hazy film that was on her eyes was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mother let out her own shocked scream as I tossed a look over to Seahrys and Theo speaking in a low tone. “Give me a moment with my mother to tell the ships that we are leaving as soon as we are stocked up. I don't want to dip into the rest of our supplies until we get to the empire capital.“ I spoke in a cordial voice as I bit back the bile and venom that was trying to work its way back into my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked off Arya looked almost amused as she looked over to her mother, their gray eyes locked on each other as the black curls of my mother slipped down my shoulders. There was a sadness in her eyes as she shifted to look at me. “Arya goes on, you sent your letter to Uncle Ned right?” I tried to keep my tone as light and casual as I could make it even though I was ready to kill someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya didn't even pick up on my rage as she nodded her head and made her way back into the mess hall cabin. While four dragons flew over the fleet with a protective and predatory circle. Vhagar had a wingspan of 200 feet and his glittering white wings and coal body was so vast that it could swallow up 30 ships. Aqua dived into the water with an explosive splash diving deep into the water with an exciting sequel and a flare of her gills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon roared with power as the force of his roar shook the ships violently as Solar’s bladed tailed slice at the air it was like all of them were forced into a frenzy from sensing my own rage that was leaking out onto the bond that I shared with Vhagar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were just going to leave? One fight with your father and you are done? I can only assume that it is a fight by the way that you are so wound. You have another sibling on the way they aren't even going to know you” Pain was laced with each word that my mother spoiled her gray eyes narrowed as I watched her right brow cocked upward in both silent rage and questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoulder grew rigid as her feet began to spread apart as if to say that she was standing her ground. Her arms were folded firmly over her chest as she waited for me to answer. Her arms resting on the rounded stomach that rested in front of me. The smooth shimmering silk deep ocean blue gown made her gray eyes look just a bit more vibrant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I sighed my whole chest began to cave in as my body fought the urge to fold over in defeat. “I have a kingdom to rule, to unite if what my dreams have been telling me is right then there is a fleet on their way to the capitol right now. I have my own children to care for, Dany will go into labor soon. I have missed 9 months of my daughter's life and why would I stay here. Would you? The people of this realm only saw us as something to hate and fear. To them, we are the reason that the realm almost ripped itself apart. I'm tired of being looked down on and it isn't just this one fight. What right does he have to tell me how to rule the east. Am I supposed to be at their mercy for them for the rest of my life. To get them dragons and eggs as they please. I gave you 8 eggs and somehow that still isn't enough. I want to keep acting like I'm the dutiful son. This is my kingdom and my dragons if they can't respect that and stop trying to tell me how to rule. Then why even bother? I'm not the lesser branch of the Targaryen family and they won't treat me as such. I'm sorry but that is how it is going to be. You and the twins are more than welcome to come and visit me whenever you want but not them it's that simple. Until they understand the east is mine and independent of the west they are not welcome. I love you but I really do have to get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that my voice was cruel, bitter, and menacing, and the pity and regret that welled in her deep smoke gray eyes told me that at the very least she thought the same thing as me. That there is some truth to my words and that whether she wanted to admit it or not she knew that she felt the same. I walked over to my mother placing a gentle hand on her stomach as a fond and loving smile pulled at my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to tell her, or his stories about me okay? The crazy dragon wolf, promise me that you won't forget no matter what happened between me and father, that I love you and my sibling dearly. Most of them anyway” There was a warmth to my voice that seemed to put my mother at ease as tears began to well in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips looked like they were quivering as her eyes began to grow wet glowing in the early morning light as I watched her neck muscle begin to constrict as she pulled me into the tightest hug of my life. Her fingers carted through my hair gently as she spoke in a warm loving tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Don't let this be the last time that I see you Vaegon. Now go give those eastern cites hell and give Dany and Rhaenyra my love.” Warmth pooled in each word that she spoke and for a moment the goodbye didn't seem so final but there was no way in hell that I would ever come back here until I have to and by that I mean unless someone in the family that I care about dies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I won't be gone too long you will see. I love your mother” With those loving and words I untangle myself from her before starting to board the massive warship. I knew that we would be in for a fight and I would have to get home as fast as possible. It's a 2 months journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would get there in less than that whether I had to ride Vhagar for a whole month straight before letting him rest. I would get home to Dany and our children. I just hope that the Lannister doesn't pull anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the complaints came from a former slave master from Volantis he was cringing even now under the weight of the stare of his empress. The screeches of dragons filled my ears. The strangest thing happened. As the queen's due date came closer, more eggs were beginning to watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said that it was a sign from the 14 flames, Balerion and Morning’s flames were shaping topless towers and manse that littered the city. Even the merchant buildings were made of smooth rocks. The city was alive with magic and joy. More people were flocking to the city in the hopes of seeing the dragons. Most of them stayed when they saw how better it was here and stayed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hatchlings were even now being fed by Rhaenyra even from here I could hear her giggles. Some were Vulcan dragons, others were war dragons, quicksilvers dragons, but there were emperor dragons. I could see Balerion resting in the bright green grass, his black body laying happily as his large massive head rested on his front legs. His 130 feet wingspan rested against his back as hatchlings were nipping at his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, you're radiant. He was my slave. I only want my property back.” The soft pleading voice in high valyrian filled my lips. I could feel rage bubbling in me but I said not a word. I stood off to the right of the empress throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden hair of Myrcella glimmers in the light as she moves silently over to the left arm of the throne. Handing Dany her honey lace milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People are not something to be sold and bought i outlawed slavery. My husband set the slaves in Volantis free 6 years ago. I will not abide by this. You were warned about what would happen to all of you that willfully broke the rules….."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scream matched only by the crashing of a golden glass as I looked over to my dear friend with panic welling in my chest. Honey laced milk slapped against the dragon throne. Dany doubled over in pain on the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brows began to knit together as sweat dribbled down her forehead and the sloshing sound of her water breaking filled the air. Instantly her handmaidens Jhiqui and Irri rushed to her side both with joyous looks on her face. They much like the other girl they enjoyed the protection of the Targaryens after she set them free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, these women were once slaves to Jolli’s husband. The great Kahl Drogo who was only allowed her hand in marriage after he beat her in a battle. Now he stood at the back of the very man that tried to re-enslave the innocent people of the Valyrian empire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like most Dothraki, Drogo has copper-colored skin, black hair, and black eyes. He is tall and muscular and moves gracefully. He has a long, drooping mustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hang down to his thighs, symbolizing his status among the Dothraki as an undefeated warlord. The moment that he watched Danys face twist into one of pain he rushed to her side with long quick bedding stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke the guttural tongue of the Dothraki fell from his lips as I watched the water that was slapping against the ground.  “Missandei helps attend to the queen, she is going to give birth.” His voice boomed with urgency as I looked over to see the very man that was trying to escape. The fat lord rushed to the large throne room doors, his soiled purple silks clinging to his skin as Dany roared with rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not leave this throne room alive, take his head and pay for the poor freedmen's troubles that he sustained due to this lord's actions and confiscate his master and all the wealth that rests in it. He is no longer protected by the dragons.” Daenerys screamed as pain laced her creamy features that were beginning to brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips curled with hate and disgust as I watched the way that her eyes flashed with black and red fire. Her high valyrian pooled off of her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat I watched as Grey Worm thrust his spear into the back of the large fat man as his grubby and oiling fingers clawed at the door in the hopes of getting free. Myrcella flinched away as terror flooded her bright emerald eyes that were now locked on the bleeding body of the fat lords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy, the young girl who was sweet and kind and loved knights rushed to my side and the queen's side as Dothraki stumbled from her lips awkwardly but clearly enough for all of us to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I guess it was all the stress that induced labor.” The urgent voice of Joy forced my heart to pound all that much faster as Drogo didn't even think about it, he pulled Dany into his strong oily copper-colored arms. Cradling her tightly to his chest as she screamed out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing through the hall, the Dothraki handmaiden was right behind Drogo as if they had never stopped being his slaves. I snapped my head over my shoulder to see Grey Worm following us with a protection detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see Tyrion peeking his head out of the council room as he had been going over plans that he was meant to talk about with Dany when she was down with the Volantis lord. Instead, now she was going into labor and he was staring at us. Mismatched eyes of black and green locked on me as a confused frown and deep frown lines formed on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we rushed into the room the door slammed behind us and only the feeling of black beady eyes that I knew belonged to Grey Worm greeted me. The men stood on the door firm and resolute in protecting their queen. The once joyous giggles of Rhaenyra were now reduced to the wailing screams of pain from Dany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drogo placed Daenerys onto the bed before making his way quickly out the room as if he didn't belong here but had a duty to her. I'm sure that he was going to look for his own wife who was also heavy with children. Quickly I moved to her side, gripping her pale danity hand that was now burned with power and strength as she screamed out in agony once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair began to glow as it was dampened by sweat rushing to her side the loud piercing screams of Daenerys filled my ears as I dabbed her sweaty brow. Pain evident in her bright violet eyes they almost seem to be glowing with unspoken power as her silver hair laid flat against her clammy skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped tightly to my hand with panic and power that force white-hot pain to run through my hand with steady tendrils of nerve snapping pain. Her eyes were round and growing almost slit when it came to her pupils. The next time she screamed it was more like a pain riddled roar of a dragon. Her lips were quivering in pure agony as a grimace of agony rushed across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped tighter to my hand as I did my best to keep my face impressive but the pain started to become more evident on my face as time went on. Irri’s almond-shaped eyes looked up from between Daenerys legs, a smile pulled at her lips as she spoke in a thick Dothraki accent. “One more push Khaleesi I can see the head” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few deafening screams and the wailing of a child and the soft sighs of relief filled the air as Daenerys slammed her head back exhaustion written on her face but she looked like she might fall asleep. Jhiqui rushed over cleaning off the babe, the raspy screeches of a baby boy filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had silver hair come in on soft tuffets, with soft pink lips opening in boisterous cries. His gummy spit riddle teeth stared back at me as bright indigo eyes were locked on his mother. He was a healthy robust boy with bright red fat cheeks and a strong little meaty fist. At first, when I looked back to Dany I thought that I would see cries of joy but pain riddle tears fell down her face as her cheeks turned bright red as she looked like she was pushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys let out another pain screech that forces fear into my heart; the joy in the air replaced instant panic. Irri went back down between her legs as I grew panic and thought that she might be dying in the birthing bed, but the moment that I moved my lips to speak I watched joy flash across Irri’s face as she spoke in a loud booming voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You are having two babies, you need to push Khaleesi.” Pride boomed in her voice as she handed off the first babe to Joy. Her eyes were wide with doubt and fear that she might drop the babe as she rushed off to the side where towels had been laid for the babes. With a quick and swift movement, she had the baby swaddle with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at Daenerys as she cried with both happy and pain-filled tears in her eyes as she let out another pain shriek as the babe began to scream even louder. Looking at Jhiqui she smiled gently as she bounced the newest babe and much like the first babe it was a boy but that was where the similarity ended. Even though his face had not been defined yet I could see more Stark looks to him then Targaryen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a healthy robust babe with a long yet pretty face with deep gray eyes that were almost black much like his father. Along with black hair that came out in short tuffets. He wasn't screaming through when he first came into the world, sure but now that he was out he looked up at Myrcella with bright gray eyes. His pink pouty lips pulled into an almost-smile that forced me to laugh. He looked so much like Vaegon that it was uncanny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment when I thought that everything was good, more pain-filled wails filled the air. Dany threw her head back as her eyes turned black at night and her sweat riddle skin forced the sheets to clutch to her skin. Her one hand was digging so deep into the sheet that I thought that she was going to rip the fabric with her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While her other hand gripped tightly to my own left hand so tightly that I thought that my bones were going to be crushed into dust. “What is happening?!!” I screeched with fear and confusion as the terror of the thought of losing my friend began to slow me once more. With the rising panic, the first two babies began to scream until finally, Irri spoke once more a shocked yet joyful expression on her face as her own copper skin began to glisten with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat of the room almost began to stifle until the balcony doors were open to let in the fresh air. The bright golden light pooled into the room as the soft ocean breeze began to fill the room. Proud roars of Balerion began to fill my ears as I looked back to see Dany’s pain begin to subside as finally a third baby boy was pulled from her womb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joy filled her eyes as she pulled the last babe close to her chest. She looked at her three sons shocked, the youngest of the three had a mix of Stark and Targaryen, the sterling white gold hair of the Targaryen and the smoke-gray eyes of the Starks. He had the classical beauty of the Targarygens but a long face of the Starks. He cried but the moment that his mother pulled him close and his screams came to the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed with joy as the other two babies were brought to her, I pulled babe number one from the arms of a shell shocked Joy. While Myrcella bounces baby number two as she moves to the left side of the bed so that Dany could get a better look at him. She laughed gently as she was shocked that she could even bear three children at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three sons for my husband he should be thrilled and I think that makes my quota for children.” She joked only for a moment as she looked intently at the youngest babe in her arms and the other too before speaking in a more resolute voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren't like the Targaryens of old; we are our own people, our own family with our own kingdoms to rule. I won't have my sons saddle with people that they will never know. They will be given new names that will set their own history. Vae will just have to forgive me for naming them without him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled gently as she looked to the eldest of the three boys, his indigo eyes locked on her as she cooed gently at him. I bounced him happily in my arms as my heart swelled with warmth and joy. I wished for nothing more than children of my own when I looked down at these boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will name you Vahaelor Targaryen. You will be valiant and strong, a true dragon lord.” The loving warmth to her voice forced hope to bloom in my chest as I looked over to baby number two that looked more like the Starks than either of his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are both a dragon and a wolf, my dear prince and I will name you Jaerys Targaryen'' There was a warmth to her tone that told me that she loved all of her children very much and the pride that shimmers in her eyes force me to forget that for a moment we weren't at war or on a campaign. Finally, she turned her attention to the youngest of the three babes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I will name you, Matalar Targaryen, Mat for short, you are the three princes of Valyria and we will assemble all of the city to witness your birth.” I gave her a weak smile but all I could think was that there might be enemies at this event. But that isn't for at least a few months until she and the children can build up strength. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Let The Invasion Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyrion POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the empress, Daenerys' bright violet eyes were locked on me as I impatiently burned them. I knew that she wanted to hold the ceremony for the three princes. It had been two months since they were born and now that they were healthy and strong she wanted to show the city. It took all that I had to not curse angrily at her instead I tried to keep my face impassive as I looked over to Jolli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her deep obsidian eyes were locked on me as her gaze narrow as her thick black hair was pulled tightly behind her ears. The glossy shine of her long cascading braid seemed to glow a bit brighter as I noticed the several silver bells that were littering her hair. While resting in her arms was her own newborn babe. His cooper skin was a few shades lighter than his parents which I'm sure is going to change as he gets older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick tufts of black hair grew on her perfect sphere-shaped head, his lids were closed as he snoozed happily. I knew that women in the east were built tough and this had nothing to do with toughness and everything to do with safety.  They weren't well-liked by the rest of the east. Qi Ti already started to supply ships to Tyrosh and Bravos in the hopes that they would be able to take the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Though she wouldn't listen to that so instead I tried to speak in a warm tone in the hopes that she would see reason. "Your grace please listen to me. There is a great danger in doing this. The princes can be shown to the capital at a different time. There is a fleet on the horizon and an army with the hopes of killing you and taking your dragons" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Worry etched it’s way into my face as I looked at Grey Worm. His deep brown eyes locked on me as he gripped timely to his spear. The black luster covered shield rested on his right arm. In the past 2 months that I had been here, he didn't let me out of his sight.  I knew that he didn't like or trust me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Missandei sat to the left of Daenerys, her golden eyes pooling with warmth and worry. I knew that she could see the sense in my words but she wouldn't back me instead Daenerys shifted to look at Jolli. Something must have passed between them because she spoke in a cold powerful voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Daenerys' bright pink lips quirked into a tip lip smile as she spoke in a commanding voice. "I will postpone for one day. Now let's talk about a more pressing matter today we are exchanging the gold and silver currency of the capital for paper money. At the moment we will keep using gold and silver outside the city. Sam, have you worked out the exchange rate of gold and silver for paper currency?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The questioning tone of Daenerys forced me to snap my head up to see Sam the large muscle man stared back at me. He had a bulky chest but a studious air. I heard that he used to be a fat coward but spending 4 years with Vaegon bulked him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        That scholarly air helped to put me at ease as he spoke in a warm voice. "The treasury has a stockpiled with paper currency, the lines are out the door as people get ready to change their gold and silver. The royal treasury sitting in the basement of the castle has all the gold and silver collected from the other Dothraki hoards that Jolli took and from the lord that refused to listen. Though the conversations are still taking a bit longer than I thought. There are also a few more projects going on. One being the new infirmary that I'm sure will come in handy. Now there is one issue that I want to bring up to the crown"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Sam's voice became hesitant as his bright pale blue eyes locked on me and then Daenerys as she nodded her head as if to say go on. Sam gulped down some spit as he leaned back into the chair and spoke in a cold voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "There are a lot of westerns that are still coming here in the hopes of rebuilding their own households. When they come here they would like a place to pray a lot of them have whispered about it. A small sept would go a long way…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His jaw clamped just as Sam looked like he was going to crawl into his own skin, Daenerys, on the other hand, had a tight blank look on her face as she sighed heavily. Her shoulders began to dip and she looked bored out of her mind. I knew that she preferred war or leading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "This is the east they didn't get here to pray they came here to buy supplies. If they want to pray they can stay home. If you choose to pray to the gods of the west I won't stop you. But I won't put a permanent structure up for a set of gods that hold no power here. Now Tyrion comes with me." Daenerys spoke with power that forced my shudder to rush down my spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        I looked around the war room for a minute looking at the hall's cool volcanic rock walls. The ceiling was painted with golden clouds and dragons darting through them. A rounded table that could seat 12 sat before me. The table was painted with a map of the east. I sat before the city of Tyrosh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Just behind me was a large open balcony that led to a secret staircase that led to the dragon gardens as the people of the city started to call it. Hot air and bright golden light pool onto the cool black ground. As Daenerys jumped to her feet I followed after her. She was more light on her feet now that her sons were born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       She happily drifted down the steps forcing me to follow after her. My legs tense and ached of something fierce. The heat swallowed me as I made my way down the steps. Placing a gentle hand on the black railing making my way down the steps. Daenerys slowed her long steady strides so that we could walk together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        When she spoke I could see the light beginning to fill her eyes as she looked onto the dragon gardens. Three babes were bursting into a fit of giggles as they pawed at the small square heads of hatchlings. Mat the youngest of the three princes was sitting in front of hatching that had a deep gray body with bright blue eyes, horns, spinal plates, wings, and spikes. This hatching had wide wings and a sleek body so I knew that it had to be a quicksilver dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Vahaelor the eldest of the boys was sitting in the grass clapping his hands happily as he sat before a dragon who was a pure navy dragon with a bladed tail. It whipped happily at the ground matching navy blue eyes that were lit up with joy. A chubby little finger gently ran along with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Finally, there was the middle child of the three boys Jaerys ran his fingers on a dragon with a pure bronze body and glittering blue wings, horns, spikes and underbelly. He was an armored dragon, his body was heavily plated as he snuggled close to the young dragon prince. His squared blocky head and long cooling tail forced me to smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "My sons will be great warriors but they will not be emperor. I hear that you have been talking to Sam about the leadership of the Empire after us.  I thought that you would be killed the moment that I found out that you were plotting." Her voice was cold and menacing forcing me to look away from the children and up to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         A young four almost five-year-old dragon flew through the azure sky. Her bright bronze and pink body glimmers in the light as a five-year-old girl with whipping silver curls and bright pink eyes locked on the sky. A joyous smile pulling at her lips as she darted through the air.  I took in a deep breath trying to steady my no panicking heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        I looked to the dragon gardens that were not cold and imposing but then Balerion stirred from his nap blood sizzling on his lips telling me that he had to just eat breakfast. His black tail with crimson red spikes whipped up the black earth that Balerion rested on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       At that moment it clicked that it would be the afternoon snack. Quickly I moved my lips to speak. "I simply asked Samwell if Vaegon was truly okay with robbing his sons of their throne. I was not plotting simply trying to get a better understanding of how the emperor is thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      I knew that my tone had to be weak and pleading as I looked to Daenerys in the hopes of her seeing reason. Bright violet eyes locked on me as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs resting just before the golden gates. My own legs were cramping but I kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Giving me a firm nod she looked back to see the Dothraki handmaidens that were watching the young babes and paying the dragons no mind. There were other dragons hidden through the gardens. In the area where the lake was, I knew a few sea dragons rested below the watery surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     "Good but let me make this clear. If I hear of any plans of robbing my daughter of her throne I'll cut you up and feed you to the hatchlings. Now I will be spending my day with my children and enjoy your day off lord Tyrion." Daenerys spoke in a cold voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment I knew that I wasn't going to die. I dropped onto the steps gasping for breath. I wouldn't dare question their decisions ever again. But there was a strange charge to the air that didn't sit well with me something was coming but when. I didn't need to ask who because I knew who. Tyrosh and Bravos they were coming but when?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Dawn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOOM!!” A loud thunderous echo in the air ripping me from a deep sleep. My room of moderate size stared back at me. My bronze tub had flames dance across it. For a moment I feared that my room was set ablaze by the dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         But the minute that I turned to my right I could see my balcony doors were flung open from the force of the impact. I watched as the bright glowing red rocks slick with thick black oil streaked against the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flaming rock arced across the sky as I jumped from the bed running to the balcony. I couldn't reach the railing but it didn't matter. Flames burned the sky as the dragons roared and screeches of panic filled the air. I could see Morning her bright pink body sticking out as the darkening sky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Bright white and blue stars glittered in the night. I could barely make out Balerion as he stirred from his sleep. I could hear the frantic roar of men and the ringing of bells as the army got together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    In the dark, I could make out the sight of the empress. Daenerys had her hair pulled into a tight braid as her harsh violet eyes locked on the sky. Her body was rigid and numb and her eyes were more alive than before. Looking to the bay I could see 100’s of ships riddled with slaves and warriors alike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sure that they thought they were going to win but I watched four dragons descend from the sky and among them was none other than Vaegon himself. Rage bubbled in his eyes as the sky came alive with fire.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>        Vaegon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were within reach of Valyria. The bright black water that had once been steaming was now a bright blue ocean that looked to be sparking as the large opal moon. The silver glow of the half-full moon stared back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bay was within reach and as I turned back over my shoulder I could see our fleet crawling behind us. I tossed my glance back to Theo. I didn't need to say a word he moved without a single order needing to be said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His glimmering blood-red armor stared back at me as he dived deep into the water with an excited screech from Aqua. She itched for a battle they all did, the blood lust was so potent that I thought that I was going to get drunk on it. They disappeared into the bay as a thousand ships stared back at me. Most of them were war vessels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sails screamed Tyrosh and Bravos but there is no way that they had the money or the resources to build this many ships. The bay was flooded with them as black smoke rose high into the air and the second round of rocks were getting ready to sail right into the newly built city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I snapped my head up as I looked to where the rocks were aimed. A large massive castle to the western side of the island with only a large black bridge connecting the castle to the mainland. I knew what that castle was. The glass dome was a dead give away that it stared back at me as I looked over to Seahrys. Something flashed in her eyes that told me that she had seen the castle before now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her luminous plum colored eyes were bright with urgency and hate as she gripped tightly the radiant yellow spikes of Solar. I thought that her hands were going to bleed from the force of gripping the spikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Diving off to the right she darted through the sky like a shooting star, only the bright yellow after the glow of her scales told me that she was moving. Though even from here I could sense the power that was coming off of her. There were thousands of rocks. I knew that even if the rocks didn't kill the dragons, the city that we have been working so hard to get up and running would be reduced to nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar let out a furious roar as a look of familiarity and lust-filled his eyes. I knew that he remembered this place once as a barren wasteland but still his home all the same. His home was under attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I tossed a cold glance, my heart pounding in my ears making it impossible to think straight. My mind rushed as my blood began to boil. Looking back to see my knights they all had crazed looks in their eyes as they sat on their dragons with blood-red armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king's guard of the kings and queen of the west stand for purity. Red was the color of blood, fire, death. That would be the color of my kingsguard, their armor would be red because they would be in fact covered in it in a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go” I gave them a firm nod as I looked at the packed bay. Saehrys slammed her hand through the air, her eyes widened and power bloomed through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as thousands of rockets stopped mid-air, the men stood on the deck of the ships as they looked around as their lips purse into a sharp o shape. There are eyes widen with doubt as I looked back to see her blue and violet colored eyes were wide with doubt as her blue eyes gleamed in the firelight. The booming cracks of wings filled my ears as the heat of Vhagar started to force my own heart to steady. A need for blood flooded my chest as I looked over to the dragon hatchlings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The golden gate gleamed even at dawn. I knew that soon the sun would be rising and the city would be truly awake. But I could only hope that when I was awake it would be welcoming home dragon riders not beginning before the west. Sizzling heat brushed against my skin as I looked to see Morning flying over to us with a massive black dragon. A wingspan of 180 feet stared back at me. I knew that if he was waking up then there was a good chance that Dany would be on his back and soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flaming rocks soared through the sky cutting through the air as black smoke rose so high that I thought that the moonlight was going to get blocked out. The warmth of Vhagar sizzled against my skin as he grew hotter with hate. I could feel malevolence filling my chest as Vhagar tucked his four legs to gain more speed as we plunged through the sky as Thea and Typhon struggled to keep up with us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar let out a furious roar; the loud cracking of his wings echoed in my ears the soundtrack to their death. Yanking hard to right magic flooded from my body into Vhagar allowing for a burst of manic speed allowing Vhagar to the bank right as the sharp heavy heated hiss of the flaming rock passed by me. Thick black smoke billowed into the air as the catapults were destroyed by the very rocks that they had just flung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth black and white swirling together in wide expansive cannon fire. 10 ships were caught in the blast splintering them to pieces as the loud crashing of mast against the water imploded filling my ears. Typhon let out an enthused screech, his smoke-gray eyes lighting up with joy and love as he dove through the air, smoke gray flames bathing the ships as Thea banished her trident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a change in the air as smoke gray, white, and black flames mixed together. I watched as the water that was once still was now whipping up. Ozone began to fill the air as the clouds in the sky blocked out the light of the moon. Vast black clouds began to rumble with bright blue power and lighting burrowed down on the watery surface and the waves grew massive at least 40 to 50 feet waves. The water recedes to the point that I could see the wet blackened soil on the ground. Then in a split second, they came crashing down on the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua came bursting from the water splitting the surface as arrows made of pure water came bursting open slamming into the ship deck. Thunderous steps stopped, they were looking up to the sky with terror and doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I'm sure that some of them will regret the very thought of coming here. Fear filled their eyes but it didn't stop there. I would make them think that the very 14 flames themselves descended from the sky with wicked rage ready to smite all who opposed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rained flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of roars filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck began to quiet as screams of agony took up their place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solar darted through the air, her tail hanging low so that the blade of her tail ripped apart the mast while her razor-sharp claws ripped apart the deck. Golden brown wooden burst apart as sparking yellow flames bathed the splintered wood until it was black. The pungent scent of shit burning filled my nose as the wind roared in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Vhagar darted through the bay and a thousand ships were sinking or trying to flee. I could see a small contingent force of only about 300 ships or so trying to flee from the battle. But Aqua divides through the water. Swimming over the top of the surface her gills flaring as I watched her glistened white scales turn a rainbow color. A bright white water cannon shot from her mouth taking the shape of a massive speer. The three-pronged water spear that I knew to be a trident, the deep swirling blue water stilled in the trident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sat on her back with a firm hand held out in front of him, a salty bead of sweat dripped down into his face which shocked me. His body was usually never wet due to his power of reflection and controlling water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now his face was covered in saltwater. His hair shined as it lay flat against his face as his shoulder heaved and his chest caved in. He panted heavily. I knew that he must be running out of magic. I'm sure that we all were. Men screamed in annoyance as I watched the massive water trident bursting apart the 30 ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched his magic only for a moment or two longer before unleashing some of my own power, a straining pressure tugged at the edges of my stomach as my blood boiled and my heart raced in my ears. I moved my hand to the right side of Vhagar's shoulder. He moved in a predatory circle as bright blue flames shot from my hand, warming up my whole body as blue, black and white flames mixed though as black smoke dried out my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vhagar’s wing slapped against the air they fanned the flames that had just burst to life, the sight of his flames bathing the ship that tried to kill him forced a smile to pull at my lips. With a furious roar that shook the very ocean that loomed before me, he took off high into the sky. Typhon and Solar fought side by side as I watched Morning and Balerion coming towards us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright black and red flames burned out life as the very earth-shattering roar filled the air as he dived through the sky with rage burning in his bright red eyes. Sitting on his back was my wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bright violet eyes were more alike even though he mused hair pulled tightly into a braid told me that she must have just woken up. She wore a brown painted vest with silver streaks running down her chest. Her stomach wasn’t round but flat and the thought both greatly saddened me but also enthused me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her leather riding pants stared back at me as she darted through the air as hate flared in her eyes. But the moment that she noticed me a mad grin pulled at her face as she darted through the air. The roar of the wind was no longer deafening. The screams of men were no longer my main thought. Instead, the sweet voice of my wife filled my ears as she moved to my side. “My love is perfect timing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to make light of this situation, Thea and Theo flocked to me in an instance of a protective fury filling their eyes as they looked to Dany. But neither of them had a hope of beating Dany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The thick muscular legs of the Balerion could stomp out the light in their eyes with ease. His flames blew hotter than any of their dragons, only Vhagar could beat him in a fight. Taking in the sight of the massive dragon I couldn't help but smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion had a wingspan of 180 feet and a long coiling neck that looked like he could dart his head out and touch the surface of the water. Thea gave her a cold pointed glare at Typhon who had to be half the size of Balerion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon, and Aqua both knew Balerion and since both of them only had a wingspan of 75 feet they knew better than to challenge Dany. Thea spoke in a harsher voice that made it seem like she was the one that was in charge of everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” The accusatory tone of Thea forced me to smile as Dany looked down on her. Her chin jutted out with a narrowed pointed gaze that screamed show me some respect. Dany looked ready to set Thea ablaze but Theo seemed to understand without me even having to tell her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Theo bowed gracefully as possible while soaking wet on the back of a dragon. Aqua heated up as white steam rolled off of his body as Aqua’s rising body temp helped to dry off both of their soaking wet forms. White flames left her mouth as her head snapped down to the ground where the ships were trying to flee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solar made her way through the bay not once paying attention as her bright sun colored flames burned away the ships blackening the woods as blanketing smoke covered the sky as the suns slowly started to rise. Blocking out the bright purple and orange sky stared back at me as splashes pink were blocked out by black clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your grace or would you prefer the eastern style of your radiance. Either way, it is nice to meet you and this must be Balerion.” There was a warmth to The voice as Dany looked at me, her bright violet eyes locked on me as I grinned gently at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Lord Theo and Lady Thea. They are the eldest son and daughter of the lord and lady that rules over the island in the west, our newest westernmost point. But at the moment this is not the time to be talking. There are ships that are trying to destroy our city, shall we kill them or would you rather sit here and talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I proposed the question I watched the way that each of them gave me an excited look as Danys amused bright violet eyes locked on me as she spoke in a loving and commanding lace voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your sons are waiting, you have three, and for their sake, we should deal with the ships quickly before they wake up from all of this noise. Rhaenyra will be beside herself with joy. She wanted to ride off into battle with me. I had to have Missandei put her back to bed. Try not to ruin all the ships we will need to keep a few of them for questioning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three sons? Joy and pride flooded my chest as I darted through the air. Bright blue flames bursting to life in my grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let's go, Vhagar let a few live but not many.” I all but laughed with pride as my eyes moved both the glass dome castle I would get done with this and meet my children then I will go to war. Tyrosh and Bravos here I come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Time To Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys, I know that I'm not uploading every day,  I have a lot of work that I have to get done for my university thanks to the whole online courses. But I'm going to try to be more present. Enjoy its a bit short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Theo POV </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The horizon was a dazzling bright orange with splashes of pink the sun slowly began to rise as the bright bursting ball of yellow flames painted the sky and my skin with warmth. The city that layout below had a way of taking my breath away, beads of saltwater rushed down my skin as I notice the three ports that are alive with soldiers. I knew who they were expecting a fight and the moment that I saw the spike helms that rested on their heads I knew who they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold lifeless eyes were locked on us; there were no sights of fear, awe, or doubt on their faces; they were like blank slates simply waiting for orders to act on. The soft humming screeches of Aqua were building low in her throat as she gave out an excited screech. I'm sure that she knew this place to be her home. After all, she was born in the east like the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon darted through the air as I noticed that Thea wasn’t on his back, her silver, and blue hair damp and darkening from the sweat that littered her scalp. But she didn't seem to be bothered by the sweat she looked invigorated. Her eyes were bright and bubbling with excitement. Booming claps of wings echoing off in the distance forced my mind to race with joy. Aqua hovered over what looked to be the more populated city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the sea, I could see a large dome-like building with a bridge connecting it to the rest of the city. Water was sprayed around the space under the bridge. The bright blue water was glittering in the light as I noticed something move just beneath the surface. Strange eel-like creatures stared back at me. The dome of the build has a roaring dragon unlike one that I had seen before now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feather wings rested at the base back, it had four legs and was painted deep forest green, it's spiketail looked almost like a leaf.  Its long coiling neck stared back up at the sky as I noticed the dancing dragons that lined the walls as the gods were shaped in the black stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dome had to be at least 5 stories and on the ground floor was a massive hole with a landing strip for a young dragon about Aqua size. Peering into the hole I could see multiple men slamming their hammers against the beaten glowing red steel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from here, I could hear the sharp sizzles of steel as it was bathing in the water and white steam rose from the water. All of the people in that room both men and women were wearing leather aprons and were exhausted. Sweat dripped down their brows as they struggled to keep their breath under control, their chest heaved heavily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to the second floor through the small windows I could see golden light starting to flood into the room as I flew closer I could see the large board chest man that sat hunched over the table. His nose buried in leather-bound books as candles were burning and shortened wicks stared back at me. There were men dropping off on more books as women helped him in his readings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua let out an excited screech forcing the large man to look at me but I had already shifted my gaze to the city bank located near the merchant square and night gardens was a massive tower with no top to it and instead had a landing place and a set of the spiraling staircase that went into the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spiraling dragons danced along with the tower in a partial formation, as flaring wings patrolled from the tower and resting in a larger square label in the center of the tower for all the city to see, said Valyrian bank on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Large manse and small apartment buildings litter the city all the large manse and apartment were created from the volcanic rock but the manse each had their own distinct designs. My eyes were locked on a low but mighty manse that was resting on a shimmering blue lake that empties out into the ocean. It was floating just off the coast of a dense forest. The manse was made of the same Volcanic rock as the other building but it was painted blue and waves were etched into the columns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were descending steps that rested under the smooth water of the bay, the manse was floating on the water with the forest swirling around the house. As we began to circle the manse that I just couldn’t take my eyes off it. There were a total of 5 floors and I could see the large volcanic rock doors of the great hall staring back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were slowly creaking open as I noticed my sister. The thin and toned form was relaxed and calm but her eyes were determined and cool. I knew that she was taking in every detail of the manse as the doors gave way with a mighty groan. My first thought was to run after her, we have no clue whose house this is. But then I felt a powerful presence flying just above me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping my head back I looked over my right shoulder to see Daenerys the new empress of Valyria; she had a warm delicate smile on her face as her bright violet eyes were filled with love and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Almost like she was more excited to see us taken away by the beauty of the city than anything else. Snapping my head over the west I notice the glass dome that belonged to the Emperor's Palace. Hovering over the palace and slowly starting to descend was Vaegon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Childlike wonder filled my heart. I wanted nothing more than to explore the manse that rested below me but I didn't think that it was right to be this far from the king. It was only a few minutes by a dragon but it would take hours by foot and an hour by horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't worry about Vaegon, he had his dragons and wolves to protect him. I'm not blessed by the 14 flames like my husband but I have visions of dragon lords and sea dragons much like Aqua swimming through the oceans and flying through the air. So I had this manse built to rest on the water, your place of power it would seem. It is equipped with a war room, a great hall, a solar just for family, stables, and an armory and a training yard. Please take your time to learn and explore your new home. There will be plenty of time to talk later. As one of the 40 dragonlord blood lines, you are entitled to a manse that benefits your stature and power. I have been told that your family never lost your magic. That is quite a feat. I have flame magic but I'm not as skilled with it as Vae.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweet like honey, her voice echoed in my ears as she gave me a gentle and warm look before taking off leaving me to look to the distant grassy plains. Off in the stinace, I could see Typhon flying with ease around the grassy plains as bright smokey gray flames burst forth from his mouth. My bubbling excitement turned to terror for a moment. I thought that we were under attack. But the stilling forming bond of Aqua plucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could feel her hunger and the pain from her jaws telling me that it was not an attack but Typhon simply looking for food. Not a moment later I looked up to see a young calf turning black as the night as its dying speeches rippled over the still air. Pity filled my chest as I watched the powerful jaw snapping and popping at the tender flesh of the cow. It felt like I could hear the snickering crunches of bones even from this distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back to the manse I could see the smooth gray cobblestone on the train yard, there were a few men that were staring up at me. They were putting away practice swords and arrows as they pulled them from the straw dummies that were dressed in the uniforms of the Yi Ti and Tyrosh soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A sly smile pulled at my lips as the soft crazed neighs of the horse slammed against the walls of the stable. Young girls dressed in Dothraki garments were running their hands gently on the smooth fur of the horse's muzzles. Wide brown eyes were burning with fear as they were back but the soothing hands of the young girls helped to put them at ease.  The stables were small; there were maybe about 10 horses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft rapping and sharp yips of hounds filled my ears as the kennel stared back at me, their yips filled my ears but Thea seemed to pay them no mind as she made her way into the great hall leaving me to look on at the rest of the manse. From here I could see a few other manses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath my chest began to expand as I darted through the air. The roar of the air forced me to smile as I noticed a dragon resting on the emerald grass of another manse. A dazzling yellow color dragon, I could see the resting Solar. She was snoring constantly as the black smoke began to billow out of her nostrils and into the bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her long coiling neck was curled around her body as her spike tail was uncurled so as not to hit herself with her spikes. Even from here, I could see Saehrys her eyes were bright with love and excitement as she smiled politely as she nodded her head kindly to the staff that worked the massive manse. The largest thing about the manse was not the stalls or the kennels or the great hall but rather the training yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of at least 100 men all of them were slamming their spears and sword with expert strokes, Saehrys stood among them pride blooming in her luminous plum colored eyes her pin-straight hair was pulled tightly into a knot as she pulled her valyrian steel spear into her grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that her family was known for their money and power but I knew that Saehrys true love was not her vast amount of power or wealth but her power and skill with a spear. It was all that she cared about, was fighting and protecting her emperor. The moment that he looked up to the sky, her face turned a burnt red as she gave me a firm nod before rushing back to the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yanking to the right of Aqua spikes we began to move back to the water manse and for a moment I thought about all the time that we spent together. We were clicking in both emotional attachment and physical attraction. There wasn't a day that I was exhausted from a long night with her, even now my exhibition began to get the better of me as I notice the water coming close at a starling spread.  Aqua didn't bother to try to land gracefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plopped down into the water with a screech of joy as the cool water splashed against me to the bone for the first time in a long while. My shoulder shook painfully as my body felt like metal dragging me down but that is to be expected since we have been flying for 2 days straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body felt like lead, my headache painful but I couldn't fight the bubbling excitement that managed to keep me on my feet as I started to make my way over to the steps hidden in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could see them easily through the clear water. The steps were made out a white marble with our family's name printed on the bottom step. My knees tightened and ached with pain as I started to get up the steps I could see the massive doors staring back at me as I started to make my way into the great hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment that I walked into the great hall the sight of it took my breath away. The walls were painted a deep ocean blue with brightly colored corals, and fish stared back at me. There was a small glass square in the roof that let in golden light that when it hit the wall it made it seem like we were underwater, the walls almost looked like they were moving and as I stood in the middle of the room it felt like I was standing in the middle of the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A calm cooling sensation fell over me as I looked to see the large squared tables about 30 of them all of them can hold at least 20 people. The long brown benches stared back at me.  Sitting at the high table in the middle of the table at one of the thrones was my sister. Her smooth silver and blue hair ripped down the small of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were resting on the smooth leather of the table as her fingers tapped against the table as I noticed the chair to the right of her. A throne bound in blue leather with a glowing golden trident sitting in the middle of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The sight of her the throne filled me with great longing, but my body was exhausted with each step that I took, soon I was collapsed in the throne collapsing happily into the chair as I noticed the bright blue walls taking in the sight the blue glow as my body grew heavy and my kids started to shut. I sat for too long I could feel my chest collapse inwards as I drifted off to sleep. We were at home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Rest Today Fight Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body felt like the only thing that I wanted to do after having to fight the enemy was sleep. The planning for taking over the cities could wait at least a few days. But as I descended into the hatchery, Vhagar let out a roar like the last thing that he wanted was to land but I was exhausted and needed rest. The bright green grass had patches of black from where I'm sure the dragons were eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar began to rumble with his own hunger as his feet slammed hard into the ground looking up to the horizon where there was a rising sun peeking out past the clouds. I noticed Aqua and Theo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were flying overhead where I'm sure Dany had put their families' manse. I didn't see Thea but I'm sure that she had to be in the great hall while her dragon Typhon loomed over the grassy plains of the great grass sea. He was ripping apart a cow or maybe it was a horse from this distance I couldn't see too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were alive like he was happy more than anything that he was back in the place that he was born. Or should I say where his eggs were found since he was hatched in the lands of Asshai. I knew taking them over would be easy. The Baelerys family left them shattered and broken there wouldn't be any resistance from them and at the moment that was the only good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shaking of the ground and the bright white-hot heat from Vhagars body helped to shake me from my haze as I sat atop his back. Looking over the hatchery that I could envision form the letters that Jollie sent me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Off in the distance, I could see deep blue water, and the surface was alive with ripples. The deep blue water looked to be glittering in the light. I could see tiny webbed feet that I knew had to be sea dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see deep green fins and webbed tails slapping happily against the surface as well as bright blue and pale gray. There were seen from purple webbed feet breaking to the surface but there were no heads or tails making an appearance but even from here, I could sense the power and magic in their veins that could only be from a dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While off to the west there were cave systems I could see a flying pink dragon descending which told me that Morning was trying to get some rest of her own without the sunlight bothering her. In the meadow, the bright green grass stared back at me as dazzling colors for brown, red, blue, white, gold, and gray greeted me. Armors, quicksilver, and war dragons hatchlings were running around. Their cute little blocky heads were cocked to reside in confusion places as they looked on me and Vhagar with a mix of curiosity and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that they were taking in the sight of the largest dragon in all of the guards. I'm sure that they were used to Balerion but Vhagar was twice the size of him. His wingspan grew another 20 feet in the long two-month journey that it took for us to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His wingspan was now 220 feet long, his legs grew more muscle, his coiling neck got another 10 feet and his tail had one more spike then he did before we took the journey. Now here we stood on magic encircled land and I knew that he was only going to grow larger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily I started to lower myself to the ground with the whip of Vhagar’s long coiling neck, his sizzling hot scales felt like heaven beneath my skin as I gripped tightly to his horn as we slowly began to lower to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Off in the distance, I could see a long descending and ascending staircase that was blocked off. The only way to get to the stairs was to get through the golden gate and make your way past the dragons. Even from here I could peek in and see the war room. A large table and a map of Essos could be seen from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the ground, I looked in the massive castle on the wide balcony to the large topless towers where one could mount a dragon with ease there was even a small ledge for younger dragons where they could see and watch the coming and going of the castle. The courtyard was alive with people, most of them were staring at the newest dragon in the hatchery. Vhagar simply gave them annoyed snort but my eyes were drinking in the sights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat bathed my skin in a layer of sweat as my eyes locked first on the large stables, the bucking horse and panic neighbors told me that they were less than pleased that Vhagar was here and looking back at him. I could see a scaly smile on his face as his poisonous green eyes were burning with hunger. With a fierce crack in his wings, he took off back into the sky as he had never landed. Warm whipped was wiping against the ground forcing it to ripple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horse seemed to grow even more erratic, I didn't see them but I'm sure that their eyes were wide with fear and terror. Next, I let my eyes run to the armory where the loud pounding of the hammer and sharp thunking kind of sound filled my ears as I started to make my way out of the golden gates. Only two guards sat on the golden gates; both of them were Unsullied. Blank green and brown eyes were locked in front of the space before the gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning their heads slowly they both gave me firm nods as they tightened their grip on the spears like they were on the lookout for enemies. Taking in a long heavy breath I walked out the gates and into the open training yard where straw dummies sat, to my surprise I noticed a war dragon that was a pure purple color with a bladed tail slashing and hacking at the straw dummy. I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at the bright dagger-shaped teeth that rippled up the straw dummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out screeches of joy as her blade's tail lashed at the air ripping off the straw arm at the dummy. The moment that she sent me her large blocky head snapped up as a razor-sharp horse and spikes were covered in golden straw. She couldn't have been larger than a young pup. Her slit purple eyes were locked on me and wouldn't let me move. With an exciting crack, she vaulted high into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp wispy wind graced my skin as she flew around me, the heat of her leathery skin flushed against me as she cocked her head to the side and her long coiling neck darted outwards for a moment I saw her flashing dagger-shaped incisors and I thought that she might bite me. But instead, she rubbed her head against my face as soft purrs built in the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but chuckle as I ran my finger gently along her neck startled by how sharp and hard her scales were getting for such a young dragon. Poison eyes were locked on me forcing a shiver down my spine as I happily ran my finger gently along her neck. "What are you doing out of the hatchery?" A sly smile pulled at my lips as I looked over to the smooth black columns where I could see two more dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was an armored dragon, he had crouched down low a radiant gold dragon with a whipping heavily armored tail, his bright golden eyes were the color of molten pools as his arms and little legs allowed him to stalk along the balcony of the halls. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that he was stalking over to another baby dragon, those this dragon was resting and he was unlike any dragon that I have ever seen other than in books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the dragons from the books. A new species that I hadn't seen until now, a dragon with four legs outstretched his deep green lids were close as he slept soundly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a sense of ease filling my chest as I ran an absent finger along with the war dragon who was flying around me though she let out an outrage screeched as she bit my finger demanding more attention. These dragons couldn't have been more than a few months old but they were all so lively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wings of this new species of dragon were feathers and they were colored a light forest green colored. His tensing shoulder shocked me. They had a strange scale-like pattern almost like the shape of feathers but they were hard leathery scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His little front legs were outstretched in front of him allowing for his little head to rest on them. He had four horns that rested at the front of his forehead. They were nothing more than little nubs as his leaf-shaped tail hung off the side of the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a nature dragon they could camouflage; they rested mostly in forest areas since they could blend in. It allowed them to hide in plain sight when they were stalking their prey. But not this little dragon he was sunbathing with care in the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until the golden armor dragon came plopping down happily onto him. Outrage raspy screech filled the air as they both took off high into the air. Amusement and wonder-filled my chest as I thought about how they could have found a nature dragon egg. They were as rare as sea dragons, if not more. Nature dragons could only be seen by their riders or other nature dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that they had found the egg meant that whoever it was, was very lucky to find it. "Those three are trouble makers; they have been terrorizing the girls and young boys that work in the castle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The cunning voice with a Westeros accent filled my ears as I looked down to see the very man that I had at once wanted to kill. I could see Tyrion much like me, his eyes were drawn to the sky watching the dragons run away to cause more trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of them running amuck along with the city for years to come forced me to break out into a mad grin as I looked back to the short stunted man that was resting in my castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging off in the distance I noticed his guards there had a cold look in their eyes. I knew that none of them wanted to have to watch Tyrion but there was no way that he could be trusted until he proves himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's strange that young green dragons have the strangest wings; they are like soft feathers." Tyrion’s awe-stricken voice filled the air and forced a sneer to pull at my lips but I didn't say a word. I simply looked to the blue sky and the sight of the dragons forced tendrils of warmth running through my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There nature dragons are very rare, almost impossible to find and that is saying something considering that there are only three emperor dragons in the world. I had read about them but I never thought that I would see them here in Valyria, kinda like how I never thought that I was going to see a Lannister in Valyria yet here you stand next to me talking about dragons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lips went from a relaxed smile to a sneer as I looked over to the bridge that would lead in the large might walls of the castle the gates were open awaiting the new arrivals. At the head of the pack on a horse with a massive dire wolf at her side. Arya's bright gray eyes were looking at the sky with joy and excitement. I knew that she wanted nothing more than to get a dragon of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of her helped to put my rage at ease to the right of her was the young woman that was the only other dragon lord that we brought back from the west. The young dragon lord Ella was a sweet and kind natured girl much like her mother but she didn't have her wicked streak. She is a shy more so than any of her siblings and she used her magic differently, instead of using her magic to attack she used it to heal wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has thick blue curls with silver highlights, she was a few years younger then Arya who was 16, she was mature for the age of 13. Her skin much like her brother and sister is used to being exposed to large amounts of the sun. Which forces her skin to turn a deep tan color, she has bright indigo eyes that were locked on not the sky or me but the hatchery. I'm sure that she must have sensed the water dragons that were lurking at the bottom depths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She had a short purple lace gown clinging to her skin as strappy sandals that were studied with gold. There was a warm air about her that had a way of putting me at ease. She would be put in the same manse as her brother and sister. But at the moment I had to deal with the Lannisters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm taking the day to relax, meet my son, and see my daughter. I have flown for two days straight and I'm exhausted. My wife for some reason that I can possibly understand is not only letting you live but is also allowing you to be a member of our court. If you want to be trusted you must do something worth my trust. Now you must excuse me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't even give the mismatched eyes of Tyrion a second look as I started to make my way into the castle at long winding halls where exhaustion and I, of course, would need time to learn where everything goes but at the moment my body moved on its own. I made my way into the room where my children were. I could hear the soft snores of Rhaenyra and the soft gurgling of the boys. Making my way further into the house I looked to see three men standing on the door, their eyes cold and determined as their heads snapped up in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of them works a spiked helm with narrow slits as their black beady eyes locked on me.  I'm sure that Ghost was running about the grasslands right about nothing to hunt down some lunch. It was said to think that when he passed he would be the only dire wolf in the east beside Nymeria. They are magical animals much like dragons but unlike dragons, they won't live for 100s of years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had a way to sadden me but as I pushed the door open something in me warmed with excitement as I notice three cribs, one was an in the shape of a roaring dragon the wood was painted red with orange roaring dragons dancing along with the wood while the bars that kept him closed in was in the shape of flying dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking into the crib I couldn't help but smile as I looked to the little 2-month-old babe, he has silver hair covering his hair as the curls began to grow out and become wilder as he rolled around the soft mattress pad of the crib, he gripped tightly to his fat little foot as his soft lips were pursed into an o shape. Spit glistening against his lips like he was waiting for his next feeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him sat a dragon with wide eyes that were locked on me and expecting me to pet him, I chuckled as his small sure blocky head stared back at me. He was a navy dragon with a bladed tail and small little studs or spikes stared back at me. The bay dragon whipped his tail carefully so that the little half dagger shape tail didn't hit the pad. Of course, they already had dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled weakly at him before looking at the crib that rested in the middle; this crib was painted gray with roaring wolves crouched down low stalking against the wood. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the second baby when she said that I had three new songs. I thought that she might have been pulling my leg but looking at him now I knew that she wasn’t lying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is a healthy robust babe with a long yet pretty face with deep gray eyes that were almost black much like me. In fact, he looked a lot like me and it was more than a little jarring though he had pin-straight black hair that was wild from his nap unlike his brother, he was smiling at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were wide open as his meaty little fingers were raised to the sky like he wanted me to hold him. But I simply smiled, my arms felt like they were led. So instead I hunched over the crib running a gnarled finger on his fat chubby cheeks as excited squeals filled the air. His legs kicked up as his gummy little mouth closed around my finger as his meaty little fist gripped and yanked at my wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pink pouty lips were curled around my fingers as I stifled a laugh as not wanting to wake up his brother, looking over to the right I could see a sleeping dragon refusing to wake up unlike the war dragon in the other crib. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dragon had a bronze body and glittering blue wings, horns, spikes, and underbelly. From the look of his heavily plated scales, I could tell that there were armored dragons, his body was snuggled close to the young dragon prince. His nose was flared as black smoke came rushing out of his nose forcing me to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling my finger from his mouth I went to see the youngest babe as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I noticed the final crib it was a mixture of red and gray as the dragon flew against the smooth wooden headboard and the railings were decorated with howling wolves.  The babe in the crib was an even mix of both Stark and Targaryen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has sterling white gold hair of the Targaryen and the smoke-gray eyes of the Starks. He had the classical beauty of the Targaryens but a long face of the Starks. He was half asleep, one lid open one close as his lips were parted as he snored softly. Resting at his side much like his brother had a dragon hatching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young hatchling with a deep gray body with bright blue eyes, horns, spinal plates, wings, and spikes. This hatching had wide wings and a sleek body so I knew that it had to be a quicksilver dragon. His square head was a smooth gray as bright glittering blue horns seemed to be glowing in the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I smiled sadly at the three boys. There was joy and excitement filling my chest. The last thing that I wanted to do was leave them for a war that I wasn't sure we would win in a timely manner. But I knew that if they were ever going to be safe then this had to happen. So I simply stood there who knew for how long it was but I felt at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Explore The City Today Fight The War Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><h1>
  <span>Chapter 10 Explore The City Today Fight The War Tomorrow </span>
</h1><p>
  <span>The silk sheets felt cool against my back as my body aches and my muscles cramped, running my hand over the chiseled chest and the scar laden skin of my husband. I never thought that I would see him so soon and to have such perfect timing with the enemy encroaching on the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought forced a mad smile to pull at my lips as I slowly opened my eyes to see his soft creamy skin staring back at me. His wild sweat laden curls were damp and sticking to his face. There was a realved look on his face as the warm glow of the afternoon sun flooded the room and bathed his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling onto my stomach I let my left arm hang off of the bed as I stared out to the large balcony where I could see six hatchlings flying through the air. One of them being the nature dragon that had once been an egg but was now a young hatching with feathery light green wings and a deep forest green body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the bench laying on one of the plush statin pillows was a young Vulcan dragon who had a deep ocean blue dragon with bronze wings and glimmering gold horns and spikes. His eyes were shut but when his lids were open you could see his ocean blue eyes which had specks of bronze and gold in them. He seemed to be happy as his long coiling neck snapped back to look at me. His eyes moved lazily over to Vaegon as I looked down at the dragon gardens. The golden gates that enclosed around the hatchery stared back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I felt my silver curls slipping down my shoulders as I looked out at the grounds that was litter with men, the soft slapping of hammer against wood and steel filled my ears usually it commonplace but now it was driving me insane from the late night of fighting I simply wanted to rest for a little be longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft sizzling of steam filled my ears as I thought about the latest contraptions that were made by Sam and the tinkers of the city. A sort of lift system that allowed us to move large amounts of timber and rocks into higher towers that were still under construction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that I could lay here all day simply listening to the soft snore of Vae filling my ears. I never felt this at ease in a long while and now that I did I didn't want to have to get up out of this bed but I knew that wasn't going to be possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not as the sounds of a little monster began to fill my ears. The soft giggles of Rhaenyra echoed along with the empty hall doors; the loud slapping of feet echoed off of the air. As she all but rushed into the room forcing the doors to fling open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bubbling with joy, her bright pink eyes sparkled with joy as her whipping silver hair forced me to smile as she jumped into the bed giggling happily as she yelled at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouncing happily on her father's stomach like he wasn't trying to sleep off a long journey. “Daddy come on, I want to go to the night gardens come on!! I haven’t seen you in forever. You can't sleep the day away, come onnnnn!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just kept bouncing away like she didn't have a care in the world as Vaegon grown in resistance pity welled in my chest as I threw my legs over the bed letting my shoulder hunched over as I looked over my shoulder to see Vaegon. He let out a weak groan as he rolled over onto his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep smoke gray eyes were locked on Rhaenyra the moment that he realized where he was, his pink lips were pulling into a tired yet beaming smile as he pulled Rhaenyra closer. Placing kisses along Rhaenyra’s neck and face as she giggled and squeaked without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Daddy you can't eat me!!! Dragons aren't supposed to eat other dragons!!” Her carefree voice and alive pink eyes forced a warmth to spread through my chest as I smiled weakly at Vaegon as he flashed me a loving smile as he snapped his head back to Rhaenyra not letting his eyes fall away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not when you taste so yummy.”  His fingers tickled her eagerly as she chuckled and squealed with joy. I was glad to have this moment with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then go on, we will head to the night gardens, get dressed.” The warmth and love in his voice force Rhaenrya to grow one more excited if that was possible. She looked like she was floating off the ground as she all but jumped off of the bed running into the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon let out a heavy sigh as the smile on his face began to fall away I could see that he was thinking about something that was unpleasant. I knew that he didn't want this moment to end but just like me he knew that it had to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I won't go west again until we take all of the east. The thought of you all beginning to attack and me not here to protect you would kill me. The thought that maybe the entire city would have been destroyed if not for the magic of Saehrys worried me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head heavily as I noticed the way that his shoulder began to tense. His eyes turned cold and jaded. I knew that he was worried for us but there would be time to worry. Bravos and Tyrosh only attacked because they were motivated by Yi Ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I knew that they hated dragons for what the Baelerys family did to sections of Yi Ti. They wouldn't stop but they didn't want to lose their forces just yet so they were using what's left of the free cities. Lys doesn't have much fighting power and they would be the first to fall in fact they might even give up before we fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, we would take down Tyrosh and Bravos; they would attack us again but the free cities wouldn’t be able to resist our power now with all these dragons. I knew that buying a few 100 of the men would whip them back into line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My love, for now, we have to worry about the more important thing our little princes, I'm sure that if we are even a moment later she is going to make both of our lives hell. We have been talking and the time to talk is over but we should at least get one day of rest. Tomorrow we can plan for the conquest of Tyrosh, Bravos, and the other free cities, for now, we have four children that could use our attention. “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice was laced with honey words as Vaegon’s face split into a wide grin as his bright gray eyes were locked on me like the thought of his children made him want to make more. He tackled me down to his lips hovering over my neck as I rested in the urge to moan out knowing that the whole castle has been awake for hours even if we haven't.  I slapped his chest as a girl giggled left my lips, “come on and get dressed I'll get the boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sly smile, I got dressed in black pants and a smooth crimson red tunic before making my way to the nursery. There was a warm smile that pulled at my face as I noticed four awake dragons flying through the air nursing and scratching at them. The boys were staring up at the sky with giggles and wet spit on their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling gently I changed them before pulling Mat, and Val into my arms as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I looked down to baby Jaerys. The thought of seeing my son in the arms of their father forced a bubbling warmth as I felt Jon moving at my back as a warm smile pulled at my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are my handsome boys are you ready for a walk” Vae bent down gripping our sweet baby boy Jae the youngest of the three boys but only by a few more moments but I'm sure those mere moments would mean the word to the boys as they got older. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vae bounced on the balls of his feet more enthused than anyone else. Lifting our sweet kind natured boy in his arms the white gold hair glimmered in the light as I felt at ease for the first time in a long time, time for a family day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of lilac flooded my nose as the wind burst over the night gardens raming right into us. The bright azure blue sky stared back at me. It was hard to believe that only a few short years ago this sky was as black as the night with a crack of red running across. The scent of ash and soot was all but forgotten, only the thick salty spray of the sea filled my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany moved to my right love filling her eyes as we looked at our sweet baby girl dancing and running just in front of us, her pink eyes were alive with joy and love as she moved through the crowd. People were staring at us with shock and doubt in their eyes as many were trying to sell their goods ignoring the fact that not a few hours before the city was under attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three dragons flew overhead, sweet little baby dragons, but just off in the distance, I could see Morning rising from the dragon gardens getting ready to take off high into the air in the hopes of finding her rider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through the volcanic rock roads I watched quite a few people staring at the sky with doubt or look to the ground with awe.  From here I could see the Tiger in the taverns seeing him through a large window as he drank and bleached with his men at the bar sitting on a stool and their shoulders hunched over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bright blue eyes forced a shoulder to rush down my spine as he smiled in his early morning drinking. I'm sure that he didn't notice me but I knew that he wouldn't be happy when I told him that not only was his daughter not coming home but she married my cousin and was pregnant with his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking my eyes away from him I watched as men stumbled out of the taverns and right into the inns in the hopes of finding a hot meal. Women were trying to haggle down the price of silks that were brought in from the other free cities. Letting my eyes run over to see the pipes just a few miles from the manse of Bailey's family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We have begun to filter out the water with the irrigation system that you started to set up before going back to the west. The bathhouse in the palace is one of many achievements that was only possible thanks to your and Sam's idea”  Dany spoke in a warm voice like she knew that I was studying the city with an acute gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as she spoke I shifted my gaze to a large building, I could see long twin pipes running just under the water, though you really couldn't see them all that well. Resting over the bright blue water staring back at me, the blood had it be 6 floors if not more with a large open window that could fit the head of a young dragon, I'm sure that at some point a Morning would be blowing pink and bronze flames into the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to admit that it was the most impressive sight about the city, while I looked to the right that was coming up we had only been walking for a few minutes and there was still so much of the city to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I doubt that we could have covered it all the lean towers and massive inn all around the city stared back at me. They were full of people. I'm sure that many people were living in the free cities in the hopes of getting a permanent residence here. Off in the distance, I could see Saehrys flying on Solars back, her hand pushed out in front of her as her lips were pulled into a hard line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were alive with power as she helped to lift up floating black rocks as bright design yellow flames started to shape the thick black rock into a thin yet steady wall that was slowly and carefully placed to the ground as men rushed to build the foundation of the building to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That girl would seem like she would never stop, off in the distance I could hear the cries of Aqua the young she-dragon was running after Solar but without Theo, I'm sure that much like me he was sleeping. Lucky him, he didn't have kids to wake him up from his deep slumber but who knew how long that would take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanted to speak to Dany about the dragon lords that I'm sure are pouring in from all of the free cities. There were plenty of them behind the black wall and not all of them were interviewed by me and while there might have been a worthy rider in there though I doubt that or else I would have sensed it. I'm sure that I would hate to say no to more dragon lords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I wouldn't have people trying to dethrone me with dragons that they got from me. I did my best to pay attention as I noticed that there were more than a few large carriages holding crops that were going to be sold at the markets. Young ex-slaves were renting out empty stalls in the hopes of selling their goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Swarms of people were rushing against each other but there was more than enough room to walk but they were all cornered together as they did their best to avoid a young girl with ratty brown hair. The moment that I saw her I knew who she was. Arya had bright gray eyes that were alive with joy and excitement as she looked to be floating off of the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nymeria was at her side, dangerous gold eyes and snapping jaws forced men and women alike to let out terrified shrieks as they did their best to avoid them. The moment that the young hatchlings saw the large dire wolf they rushed out into the sky. Clapping wings of the young dragons were circling around the massive horse size wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya’s bright eyes were lit up with joy as Rhaenyra barreled right into her, bright pink eyes locked on gray as they pulled each other into a tight hug as Arya gave me a glad grin. There was a life that flooded her chest as she spoke in a rushed voice “Thank the gods I was lost and didn't know where I was going. Not that Ella was much help” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes casually as I looked over to see Ella looking to the ground bashfully as she shifted her weight from left to right. There was a flustered look on her face as her brows began to furrow. I could tell by the end of the sweat and the haggard look on their faces that they were tired and had to be running about the city all morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity filled my chest as an amused chuckle let my lips as I looked over my shoulder to see some Unsullied guards off in the distance. They didn't make their presence known unless they sensed an active threat to us. But the dagger that rested on my hip and the sword on my back would keep us safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft snoring Jae was now alive with giggles as he reached out to Arya like he knew that she would be the fun aunt. She is more of a sister to me than she is a cousin and I treated her as such. “Auntie Arya, why are you here? Are you going to come with us to walk around the night gardens?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much joy in her voice as wide hopeful eyes were locked on Arya, I could see the way that Arya was buckling under the weight of her stare but Ella seemed to have more backbone than Arya when it came to the young princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sweet princess, we have been trying to get back to the castle for hours now, your radiance with your permission. I would like to go to the dragon gardens to see sea dragons. I have heard a rumor that they are in the garden but they don't move to the surface.” The warm and hopeful voice of Ella filled my ears as she clasped her hand in front of her budding breast as her sweat laden skin looked like it had been wearing her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This weak smile pulled at my lips this sweet girl would be no threat to me and there was a small voice in the back of my head that told me to trust her. So I simply nodded my head and turned to look over my shoulder speaking in high valyrian as it flowed easily from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red Flea takes them back to the castle and allows them into the dragon gardens.” As I spoke I turned back to speak in the common tongue so that Arya could understand me. “Arya tries not to press the dragons to remember they choose who they are loyal to and without valyrian blood they are a lot more cautious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice was equally pointed and commanding as I glared at my sister. She gave me a warm loving grin as her body grew light and she bounced on the balls of her feet as she grew giddy, placing Rheanyra gentle and careful to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, come on Ella'' She all but forced Ella to bend to her will as Ella gave me a warm and grateful smile as she rushed after a running Arya.Whipping blue and silver curls slapping at her back force a warm sense of ease to tug at my heartstrings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shaking my head sadly I looked over to Rhaenyra she looked like she might begin to pout her arms were folded firmly over her chest and outrage bubbled in her pink stare but instead, she jumped back up to her feet running about the night gardens like she never ran into Nymeria and Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't pay the least bit of attention to Ella and as Nymeria rushed off after her bonded partner the dragon halting let out scratches as if to say don't run away bright slit eyes were now locked on me as if to say where the wolf was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat ran down my body in never-ending buckets and as we got further into the gardens I could make out the fields hidden in the northern portion of the city. Looking to the grassy plains I could see the Dothraki riding their horse further and further away from the city as they screamed with joy and bright obsidian eyes were filled with excitement. I had not seen Jolli just yet could she and her new husband be out in the grasslands hunting and taking over more chords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of the men running about forced a warm smile to pull at my face as the sweet scent of grill sausage filled my nose as I looked over to see what looked to be a small inn but in fact was a type of kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large wooden door started back at me as I pushed it open and let Dany walk in with the two wide-awake babies. The eldest was Vahaelor, the second eldest being Matalar and my sweet boy in my arms as he looked up at me with wide expanded eyes was Jaerys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaenyra burst passed my legs with the young hatchlings rushing after her snapping at the air around her face as she busted into a new fit of giggles. I shook my head sadly as I made my way inside the building. There were tables resting against the walls where men were drinking and eating fried meat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up to the center of the room I could see a man cooking on a steel black plate as black steam moved upwards. A warmth bubbled in my chest. I noticed the lean cuts of flanks being placed on the smooth black metal bars that are turning the bright pink meat now turned a deep brown like the color as the sausage cooked on the fanning flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that stood behind the black stove was a leather skin and salt and pepper hair and a gray subtle run along his chin and jaw. He grinned happily at us before urging us forward when he spoke. He did so in a warm voice like a familiar twinkle formed in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your radiance you're back I was wondering when I would see you today you stop here at last once a day you are my best customer and if it's the little princess it's nice to see you again.” His tone was so warm and polite he reminded me as a sweet grandfather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I walked further into the room, his head snapped up so that he looked up to be a warm and cordial smile pulling at her lips as he smiled weakly at me as pride glimmered in his eyes as he noticed the babies in our arms and the dragons that were flying around us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your radiance, it's nice to meet you, the empress talks about you all the time.” I chuckled warmly at him as I looked down at my elegant wife. She stood firm, her chin jutted out and a heart-stopping smile pulled at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smoke blows high in the sky as I look out the notice the stove smoking with the meeting taking a moment to look out the large window. I notice the bright white and purple lilacs, thick red fire lilies that burned with power and sweet heavenly scent roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The heavy moist air crackled against my skin as the air grew hot and stiff. The Unsullied stood at our back as a few more stood just outside of the building, moving swiftly at her side I watched our sweet princess rushing forward without a care in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mister Kal it's nice to see you again, can I have one of those sausages” The warmth that bubbled in her had a way of forcing me to smile. She might be blunt and straight to the point but she was still my sweet little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course your radiance.”  He gave her a playful wink as I chuckled at how comfortable Rhea was to speak so casually with this man. I knew that if she had grown up in kingdoms that she might have grown up to be arrogant. I'm glad that she was here, that we were all here. I just hope that things turn out for the best and that Arya didn't do anything foolish in the dragon gardens. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Which City Do I Choose First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys, I know that I haven't uploaded in a while I was trying to get done with War Of The Six Kings first Im going to update at least every day or every other day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I expected the air to be hot and all-consuming that it would rip the very breath from my lungs the way that Vaegon described it on our way here. I was excited to see lava flows running through the streets and there was that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But only in the forges, on the way here to the castle I passed the massive royal force it's a high and mighty building made out of the same black stone as most of the buildings. Only the heat around this building forced the air to shimmer as the loud sizzle of boiling hot metal entering the water filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were spider cracks running along the walls of the building and I could see glowing red liquid that looked thick and viscous starting back after I knew though I had never seen lava before I knew that this was the flame from the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella was quite at my side but she had this mystified expression on her face as Nymeria stalked off ahead of us. I thought that she would have gone hunting with Ghost. But while he had stalked the grasslands and the city, there was something quite different from Nymeria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was almost weary of this place and I had to admit that there were times that the air became ominous and I could sense the magic flowing through the land. There were times that it felt like there were people watching me and it has been two weeks since the day that we got here. Even now as I walked up and down the bustling city streets on my way to the castle it felt like that first day all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first day that the ship landed at the port </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement bubbled in my chest as I took in the new sights but nothing was more gorgeous and eye-catching as the dragon gardens. The glittering golden gates were coming closer as I noticed the massive castle that had a glass dome. I felt like a wonder sickened child as I noticed baby dragons flying through the air with ease and joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each was more beautiful than the one before it, their sharp hisses and scratches filled the air as they looked at Ellia with silt questioning eyes. I knew that they sensed the dragon's blood that flowed in Ella’s veins. They didn't give me a second look unless it was to hiss at me with outrage in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The azure blue sky was warm and inviting and that was the only inviting thing about this place. I felt the eyes of the people of the East locked on me as they whispered under their breaths about what I was doing here. I wonder if this was how the southerners felt when they came to the North. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that if I wasn't here then the dragons might have landed on Ella's shoulder if not for the fact that I was beside her and that there was a massive horse size wolf resting at my side. Her golden eyes are locked on the people as we walk across a massive stone bridge. The two large black dragons that were carved out of some mystical stone force my heart to thump as it felt like their eyes were locked on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead I turned my attention to the green river that kept the massive plot of land from the rest of the city. I could see strange ripples in the water as I noticed massive yellow and green eel-like creatures. It forced a shocked gasp to leave my lips as my legs stopped working and this shifted until I was leaning over the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft whispery and kind voice of Ella filled my ears. It almost made me want to roll my eyes. She was so much like my sister that I couldn't stand her at times. But her magic was something to behold even now as she seemed almost whiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those must be the eels from old, my father and mother told me a story about a kind of serpent that protects the sea dragon rich waters from people. They were the protector of the young hatchlings until they grew older than they were the protector and prey of eels. They don't like most people but they have a special connection with the sea dragon lords. I think that it is because of our magic." There was a warmth to Ella’s voice as she spoke I could see a beaming smile pulling at her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had always wished that I would have magic running through my veins and in a way I could warg into the mind of animals but it wasn't like Jon or Ella magic. It wasn't physical and showy like theirs. I couldn't spew fire and use water to heal people. I was just me and I was making my peace with that each day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though now being in the most magic rich city in the world all I could think is that I wished that more than anything I would be the one that rode a dragon to save the day. Instead I had to hide off on the ships as my brother shot his own ship with magic blue flames and the dragon lord twins changed the path of the oceans and Saehrys stopped the flying rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard not to feel a twinge of jealousy in seeing their gifts. It forced a hunger to fill my chest, one that I had never known until today. We peered deep into the water until I noticed the golden scales of a dragon. At first I thought that I was seeing things but as I watched the dazzling sea-green scales that were glowing in the water. A little baby dragon was moving forward, his paddling little legs and webbed toes forced me to giggle at the sight. Ella on the other hand looked awe-stricken to the point that I don't think that she could form a proper sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Her eyes were gentle and locked on the young dragon as she tucked her silver and blue locks behind her ears like she wanted to get a better look at the dragon. But there was this recognition in her eyes this fiery spark that told me that was her dragon. Without thinking or even realizing what she was doing she jumped over the railing. My heart thunder in my chest and terror ate away at my mind. The glowing eel was whipping around and going straight for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart leaped into my throat as I thought that the eel was going to kill her. The first thought was that I was going to have to tell my cousin that she died. But the sweet green dragon screeched as if to tell the eel to stop, the moment that she got under the water her hair seemed to glow just a bit more as her eyes pulsed with power as she swam in the water not once taking in a deep breath. I knew that she had to be able to breathe underwater like her brother and sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet green dragon was flying around the water, his scales were glowing and his little webbed feet were paddling against the water. His little tail was whipping right and then left as his little wings flapped with ease and joy. He was circling Ella with curious green eyes locked on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn't help but smile as I looked over to the golden gate of the dragon garden now more than ever I wanted to be able to have a dragon of my own but I knew that wasn't going to happen. At least not without a dragon binder horn I had heard that all kinds of people could use that to tame a dragon. My heart thundered in my chest. I know the most important thing right now is to deal with the east.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Current Time </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As I walked through the dragon garden with Ella at my side, her own little water dragon hatchling was sitting on her shoulder. His long coiling neck was nuzzling, his small little blocky head rested on Ella's cheeks even from here I could feel the sharp buzzing warmth of the sea dragon. The azure sky greeted me as I noticed Morning, the dazzling pink dragon flying off in the distance with a little girl resting on her back strapped into a smooth leather saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart thundered in my chest as I noticed that there was a young girl with her. She had the smooth silver hair of the Old Valyria and violet eyes that flash blue. She had thin lightweight blood-red armor with a trident on her back. I knew that had to be who was one of the dragon lords with water magic. She rode the smooth smoke gray dragon of Typhon, his bright gray eyes filled with love and women as he darted through the air with Morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the birth pink dragon is younger than Typhon she was near twice his size as her large four legs were outstretched in front and behind her. Smooth bronze accents seemed to be glowing in the early morning light as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I shifted my gaze from the bright azure sky to the smooth black volcanic rock steps and railing that led to the war room. Even from here, I could see the council coming to gather. I knew that they were talking about conquest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping my head over to Ella her eyes were flashing with doubt as she shook her head forcefully. “Don't Arya is the emperor and wanted us to know what they were talking about then they would have told us.” There was an outrage in Ella’s voice as she spoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella has grown more forceful since she got her little dragon but even then she was still soft-spoken. I couldn't help but roll my eyes casually as I spoke in a cold voice as I slowly began to creep over to the steps. Hiding in the shadows as I place a finger over my lips. “Don't be a baby”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly I was greeted with the angry voice of Vaegon I knew that he hated being told what to do and being in the east for as long as he was taught him that he knew more about this place then Tyrion could ever hope to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why would I go after Lys taking them this early would not help me? They have no fighting power and taking them out of the trade roots from the other free cities would only give the other cities cause to attack Valyria while we are too far to defend them. Now I will take Tyros first, then Myr, Pentos, Braavos, and then Lorath from there we can move across the land to take the rest of the free cities. We will take Yi Ti last, we already have all of the Dothraki seas thanks to Jolli and Drogo. But before I do that I'm going to the Nath to set Missandei's people free as I promised. Not only will that take away the island from the slave traders but it throws off the free cities. While they are looking at Nath we will hit the next city. Don't forget Tyrion you sit in on these meetings because Dany thinks that you might be some of us. But I have spent 4 years in the east and I know what I'm doing. Arya and the Dothraki will stay here along with the golden company to protect Valyria from any further attacks while we go to Nath.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that forced outrage to fill my chest as I went rushing up the sites to see a Vaegon, his bored eyes told me that he knew that I was listening to him the whole time and he was just waiting for me to come out. I tried not to sneer at him as I spoke in a cold voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't do this. I didn't come across the narrow sea with you just to sit here and play baby sitter to a city.”  Even as I spoke I looked to the other people that were resting around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrion the stunted man stood off to the side. He wasn't given a seat at the table and he was not saying a word but he did have pity  in his eyes like he knew that this was just a form of punishment for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Danys gentle violet eyes were locked on me as she curled her fingers along the outline of Nath as Missandei seemed to be the only enthused person in the room, her golden eyes glimmering with love as she smiled warmly at the image of her home. I'm sure that she and her brother were thrilled that they would be able to go home and possibly see her parents and deliver them their freedom from the slave ship that plagued their waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excitement flashed in her stare as I noticed Jolli, her soft obsidian eyes locked on me closed off and cold like she didn't appreciate being called a babysitter for a city. I knew that the Dothraki were great warriors and she had to know that her talent would be better suited somewhere else. Hatred bubbled in my chest as I noticed the Tiger he had that same smug grin on his face as he leered at me as if I didn't belong there in the first place and I'm sure that has more to do with the fact that I'm a woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn't a choice. I'm the emperor of the east. You can choose to agree or you can go home Arya. I love you like a sister but I will not stand for any kind of outright refusal of my orders. We leave for Naath in the morning. Missandei you and your brothers may come with us if you wish. The moment that we have selected a layer of protection for Bath after that we will move onto Lys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a cold matter of factness to his voice that forced me to still as I stumbled to get my emotion under control. I get that I don't have a choice in the matter. The other gave me pitying looks as they started to make their way out of the room. Taking in a deep I could only simply standstill as I made my way out of the room back down the steps to see Ella shaking her head heavily like I should have known better. Well I guess I better see my cousin off in the morning. Tomorrow my fight starts in earnest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Naath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Missandei POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of salt filled my nose as a warm smile pulled at my lips as I watched the port come alive with people, fishermen with their first catch of the day, wide smiles on their faces as they watched the dragons fly overhead. Looking over the side of the vessel I notice Theo was sitting on Aqua’s back, one hand held loosely on the spikes while the other runs along his smooth silver hair rippled in the water. Her soft flapping wings filled my ears as I looked to the sky to see Thea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glimmer of smoke gray leathery skin stared back at me as smoke gray eyes were locked on the distance. My body was giddy and alive as ship hands rushed to control the sails as the bows ripped through the once calm water. Saehrys was stalking the length of the ship with a stern look on her face while Vaegon and Dany were speaking casually with Greyworm about their next moves after Naath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar, Solar, and Balerion took off high into the sky they were flying ahead there screeches were joy-filled like they knew that they were going to be off to battle that they were going to be able to kill as enemy people that they wanted and then feast on their corpses. There was once a time that they uncovered me but then there were other times in the warmth of the emperor and empress that I actually enjoy the company of the dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city was almost out of sight. I could hear the soft neighs of the horses mingling with the sound of rushing water against the hull and the sweet melancholy melody of the birds.  I looked to see Morning the dragon of the young princess. Her dazzling and shimmering pink scales were gorgeous escaping in the morning light. The thought that the young princess might do something foolish worried both the Empress and the Emperor. I knew that they didn't like the idea of leaving their daughter alone. Let alone in a place that would be the target of a lot of attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times that Rhaenyra forgot that she was a child, she thought that if she had a dragon meant that she could go off into battle. Not to mention that now the triplets will be left alone, sure Jolie and her people would be with them along with Sam who would look out for their best interest and I knew that while Arya wasn't happy to stay home but I knew that she wouldn't let her niece and nephews suffer for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warmth bubbled in my chest as my heart thumped happily in my chest as the city began to fade away to nothing. The once ever-present soft screeches of baby dragons were gone leaving only the sound of soft gusting warm winds. But now as the sea spray slapped against my face only the rising of water against the hull filled my ears forcing a warmth to bubble in my chest. We were going home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind roared in my ears as I looked up to the azure sky the clouds were whipping as wings ripped the fluffy clouds apart. There was vast and blanketing I couldn't even see the rushing water and the fleet of ships that rested below. But that was fine with me. I needed some time to myself. The anxiety that thundered in my chest had only gotten worse the further that I got from my children. I knew that they would be safe with Jolli for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My tongue grew thick and awkward as I didn’t dare speak because I knew that there would be a shrill voice escaping my lips. Vaegon and Vhagar were off in the distance rushing through the air Theo had dived deep into the water swimming with ease without a care in the world. Thea swirled around the fleet protecting it, while Saehrys flew firmly at her emperor's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't mind begging alone. In fact, I craved it. I had spent more time trying to steady my heart than anything else. I needed a moment to think and this was the only time that I was going to get it. Or at least that's what I thought I was hoping that I would be able to think in peace but a break in the clouds started to appear as I watched two dragons descend; both of them were crazed as smoke sizzled from their noses and sulfur began to flood my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon spoke in a large voice as he dived through the sky hovering over the fleet as he spoke in a booming and commanding voice. “There are enemy ships attempting to raid the island, Dany comes on, Thea, Theo stare here with the fleet to make sure that there aren't more ships lurking then make your way to the island.” His commanding voice rose as the sails rippled and power bloomed in the eyes of my beloved husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue flames were flickering along his shoulder and moving down his shoulder and coiling tightly around his wrist. I knew that he was ready for this fight. I nodded my head firmly as Thea nodded her own head as well. I thought that I would see defiance in her eyes and she would scream that this is a waste of her time. I knew from what Saehrys told me that she wasn't one for orders but her face was blank and her stare determined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of Balerion sizzled against my skin as his smooth rock hard scales felt like heaven to me I could feel his muscle contracting beneath his skin as smoldering red eyes were locked on the distance as the scent of sulfur filled my nose as I looked over to the ocean that was now rushing passed me as Balerion’s shoulders were constricting under the flapping of his wings we darted through the sky with renewed power as I noticed the clouds breaking and over 100 ships coming rushing at the sandy white beaches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of the ships held slave shoulders that looked a lot to be unsullied with blank looks on their face that would be a bit much for a small island that didn't have any power. The confusion began to fill me as Vaegon looked uncertain as he looked at the sail that was riddled with these nasty looking harpies that I knew belonged to the three slave cities. There was this cold look that formed on his face as his brow began to furrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something wrong with this, I can sense something from the island, something that warranted this response.” His voice was closed off and cold as his eyes were sensing something and I would be lying if I said that I didn't sense the fire that came off of the island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solar let out a screech that forced the head of the ship's hands to snap from the island to look at us. I knew that there was something in their eyes that filled with fear but I also noticed the confusion that filled in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they knew that dragons were coming for them but they didn't think that these were the dragons that they would be able to see. Looking over to Solar I could see her lips pulling into a tight lip grim line of her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her luminous eyes are dark and jaded as she spoke in a cold voice. “This is the same sensation that I had when I was making my way to Volantis. It was like I knew that there were dragons there. You don't think that a dragon lord family could have escaped here? The freehold used to protect the island there is a chance that a few of them escaped the doom to this island”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questioning voice of Saehrys filled my ears as I looked over to Vaegon he had a had frown on his face as his gray eyes were lit up with fire as he shrugged his shoulder casually as he spoke his voice was cool and commanding. “I don't know but now we have to deal with the ships.” It was all that he said as he dived deep through the sky with renewed fury. A wave of heat rushed over me as Vhagar let out a commanding roar that forced Solar and Balerion to follow after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one look at the approaching ships their stamping of feet became erratic and wild as they hoped to get onto the shore where they could hide from the dragons. But swirling flames of black and white, spiraling flames of black and red, and dazzling sparkling yellow flames bathed the ships in all-consuming blanketing flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screeches and wails of pain could be heard as I watched the way that the puss exploded upwards as large boiling sores ripped apart from the immense heat. As their skin puddle at their feet as their candy red muscles burnt black as they collapsed to the bow of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Many died a fiery death but there had to be at least 60 ships that had gotten away from us. I knew that they would land on the shore and rape and pillage the villages we wouldn't dare attack them when there were people around they must have to know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empire had once protected the island we would do that again but if they landed there would be even more bloodshed. Vaegon snapped his head up as he saw the breaking off of the ships but he didn't seem the least bit worried. If anything he looked curious to see what was going to happen next like he knew something that we didn’t. Then it happened the air grew still and a wave of fresh air ran over the burnt corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched a dragon that I knew to be a nature dragon shooting up in the sky, he had soft white feathery wings with a deep white body with dazzling green accents on his horns, spinal plates, underbelly, and spikes. He had a long coiling white tail with dazzling glowing forest green spikes and a tail that was shaped like a longleaf. He had slit green eyes with specks of white and a long massive head though his body was lean and the dragon looked really young. He couldn't have been older than 4 or 5. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was the least shocking thing about this even as my jaw grew slacks with doubt as I watched dazzling white flames with veins of green rushing out of his mouth as his dazzling pine needles teeth stared back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting on his back was a young boy that didn't look older than 15 with smooth snow-white hair with green highlights that looked to be from constantly dying it. He had lilac color eyes that were filled with joy as he gripped tightly to his dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a lean form, with long rounded muscles hidden beneath smooth green scales armor and a pair of black pants with leather riding boots. His eyes widened with doubt as he noticed us and I'm sure that the shock didn't stop there. I watch as a second dragon burst from the lands. I shifted my head to Vaegon. He didn't look shocked; he was leaning backward as he looked over to the other dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked just as young but he was like something that I had never seen before, a radiant dragon that looked to be glowing with smooth leathery wings that had their own light coming off of them. He looked to be gilded, he was the color of gold radiant and pure as his lean body drifted through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As he whipped his lean and narrow head back I watched as a dazzling beam that looked like pure light ripped apart the ship as a barrage of flames came right after it the same pure golden color. The boy on his back much like the young boy, wasn't older than 15. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had silver hair with streaks of gold, unlike the young boy he had a broad chest and a war hammer on his back as his dragon circled the 60 ships he was looking at. Where the lean boy had a wide child-like gaze, this boy's stare was narrow and cold as he sneered at us. I knew that he didn't trust us or even like us. But Vaegon had a smug grin on his face as he spoke in a cold voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the 14 flames have provided us with two more dragon riders to join our cause soon I will have the full collection of 7. Looks like Thea and Theo got here just in time.” His voice was smug and all-knowing as I snapped my head over my shoulder to see Aqua, and Typhon were just behind us with the ships rushing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Both young boys had their eyes locked on us now doubt filling their stares. I doubt that they had seen so many dragons before in their life and from the look of the dragons they were 4 so they had to be new at this, both dragons had a wingspan of 60 feet. Looks like things were about to get tense. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Will It Be Fire and Blood Or Submission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the last update I was supposed to do this marine field course for my college so that I could graduate but because of the pandemic we had to cancel it so we had to do it online and I have been super busy but I'm almost done with the class so I will be updating soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky a bright azure stared back at me, smooth white clouds that had once been warm and inviting were now whipped up into a thin smokey white veil of clouds. Sharp cracking wings were ripping apart the clouds as I looked over my shoulder to see Saehrys. Her eyes were pointed and cold as she looked at the young boys flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her features were pinched and cold as her brows furrowed and I noticed the way that her luminous plum eyes scanned the sky and ocean-like she was waiting for a third dragon to come bursting out of the water. The blue crashing waves slammed against my newest ships. The glittering sails with two dragons leered back at me. Dany was looking on with awe as Vhagar’s heat began to build against my fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heat had a way to ease my panic and confusion as well as tell me that all of this was really happening. Looking over my shoulder I could see That she was still circling the fleet, a large dragon with a massive wingspan and shimmering glittering gray scales made sure that no one would even dare think about attacking the fleet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While thick never-ending ripples slammed against the surface glittering white scales that had a way of shimmering in the morning light stared back at me as a warm smile pulled at my lips at the sight of Aqua. Her whipping webbed tail forced the waves to grow larger as I noticed Theo on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were plucking at the smooth string of his bow, calloused fingers ready to let a magical arrow loose on the boys that rested above him. My own eyes pierced and warm locked on the young men that looked younger than ever Arya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their dragons looked half the age of my dragon and for a moment I was glad that I met Missandei. If I had not met her, if I did not promise to free her people, I doubt that I would have known that there were dragons resting on this island this whole time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that the dragon had to be a natural dragon, though this one was a lot larger than the young hatchling that rested back home. This nature dragon had clapping wings about 50 feet in wingspan and powerful feathery wings. Slamming with fury against the sky as the glittering white wings remind me of the snow of the north. He had a deep white body with dazzling green accents on his horns, spinal plates, underbelly, and spikes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a long coiling white tail with dazzling glowing forest green spikes and a tail that was shaped like a longleaf. He had slit green eyes with specks of white and a long massive head though his body was lean, and the dragon looked young. He could not have been older than 4 or 5 and it made me wonder if they got their eggs from the ruins of Valyria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought that it was strange that when we got there, we found no natural dragon eggs. There were tons of Vulcan, war, quicksilver, armored, and even a few but not many emperor dragons’ eggs, plus dozens of sea dragon eggs but not any nature dragons. It was shocking to find only one egg, they might be rare, but they are not so rare that there is only one in all of Valyria. I wonder if they had grown up with their dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonder and confusion filled me as my mind and heart ached to know just how many dragons were on this island. I turned my attention to the young boy that was sitting on the dragons back. He was a young boy that did not look older than 15 with snow-white hair with green highlights that were glimmering in the early morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black smoke billowed high into the air, so it was difficult to see what was going on, but I noticed his lilac color eyes that were once filled with joy now were critical. His head was bent as he spoke to the other boy that looked to be right riding a light dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another rare beast that I had never seen before now. I knew about them. There was some info in the book that talked about light dragons and how they spent most of their time high in the sky to the point that no one could see them. They preferred to bathe themselves in the light rather than be on the ground. Some say they even drank the light of the sun and that was how they could spew out the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a lean form, with long rounded muscles hidden beneath smooth green scales armor and a pair of black pants with leather riding boots. His eyes were shifting rapidly as I looked at the forest riddle ground and the sandy beaches were now filled with people among them were two sets of parents that I knew had to be the other dragon lords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, I turned my attention to the boy to the left of him, his radiant dragon that looked to be glowing with smooth leathery wings that had their own light coming off them. He looked to be gilded, he was the color of gold radiant and pure as his lean body drifted through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the boy that was on the dragon's back was a lot more confident and powerful about the way that he spoke. He had silver hair with streaks of gold, unlike the young boy he had a broad chest and a war hammer on his back and when he spoke, he did so with a commanding voice of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what are you doing at our island? Are slavers? Competing with Meeren for our people.” His voice was so sure and strong I could see the vein that was pulsing in his neck as he leered at me as if I were the one that had attacked his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys had a sneer on her face like she was insulted at the thought that people would never dare think that she was a slaver. Missandei who sat on the flagship was staring at the burning fleet with wide eyes, her hands clasped over her chest as her lips moved in silent prayer. I am sure that she was hoping that her parents were still on the island that they were safe, and she would be able to finally go back to them. Theo and Thea did not seem to care either way they were waiting for orders from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany on the other hand seemed to be the only excited person other than me, her eyes were warm and gentle as if she were staring at our daughter or sons. There was not any hate or malice in her stare just this all-consuming and welcoming warmth. I am sure that much like me she was filled with awe for the two newest dragons. It is one thing to know that there are other types of dragons it is another thing entirely to see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar dived through the air so that I was merely a few inches, I watched the golden dragon roar as thick teeth in the shape of pine needles stared back at me and even though they were black like the other dragons these teeth seemed to be glowing like the night sky. Bright white light built in the back of the dragon's throat as I noticed flames swirling around his teeth as the scent of sulfur and blood began to fill my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension of the air forced the others to still I could feel the power building at my back as Saehrys gripped tightly to her spear ready to kill either of them if they moved the wrong way. They busted from the water, Aqua letting out a fierce screech as her long coiling webbed tail stared back at me. Splashing at the water until massive current began to sweep away the burnt wreckage of the ships. Thea did not dare move from her spot protecting the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I could see the way that the water was beginning to rapidly move back as if there was a massive wave about to crash into the island if Thea did not like what she saw. Only Dany flew at my side; the massive Balerion’s crimson wings were dark and dangerous compared to the light color for the first two dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I spoke, I did so in high Valyrian, knowing that the common tongue is not so common here on Nath, an island so close to Valyria.  “I'm emperor Vaegon, this is Empress Daenerys, we are here in the hopes of freeing Nath from the control of the east but it would seem that there were already dragon lords here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I spoke, I watched the Nature dragon inch forward tentatively with soft claps of his wings but his slit eyes are almost childlike as he studies Vhagar and Balerion. Balerion cold smoldering red orbs scream do not come near me, you are a foolish child. While Vhagar used to have younger dragons annoy him, he looked almost mute and ignorant to the inching dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emperor and Empress of what? Last time I checked there hasn't really been an empire since Old Valyria fell all those years ago.” This time the slimmer boy spoke his voice almost a sing-song quality to it. I knew that he must have been a calm and easy-going boy since Nature dragons were all about being calm and communing with nature. Which is a stark contrast to the light dragons that were order and control? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both gave me questioning gazes, their plump lips quivering into distasteful frowns as their bodies radiated power. I could only imagine what kind of magic they had hidden behind their young exteriors. Looking over to Dany she gave them a quaint smile as she ran a tender hand along the ever-coiling neck of Balerion. I am sure that his sizzling skin helped to steady her own excited heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emperor and Empress of Valyria, my desert husband was the first person to ride a dragon in years, the 14 flames chose him to bring Valyria back to her former glory. He united Volantis and the Dothraki under his banner. He brought back dragons to the West and even found the hidden island where a family of water dragon lords was hiding out. We are hoping to bring back the wonder of the world to all the globe. Even now we are in a battle with the east surely you saw the warships that were creeping up to the power of old Valyria.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished her special, I felt more than a little embarrassed I was not the only accomplished one. There was a part of me that wanted to say that Dany did just as much as I did. That she fought in a war and took control of the grasslands when I was off finding this island. So I let it spill from my lips watching as my wife’s face lit up with joy like she was glad to know that I saw her as more the mother of my children and the one that I loved with all of my heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once that was done the boy with a war hammer sneered at me. I am sure that he figured it out even if I didn't give my speech about you being chosen by the 14 flames to serve me. Seeing as how Thea bowed but not after great effort and the promise of a dragon. They already have dragons so that means that it is going to take a lot more than you are chosen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath I looked on my shoulder to see the direction that I knew would lead me back to Valyria. Nath is a good point to place a base for invasion and if we left them unprotected then we would be the ones that would soon be invaded and carried off as slaves. I need this island. It is a focal point and not one that I am willing to leave in the hands of the children, especially ones that haven't been dragon lords for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with us? If you think that you are taking this island, then you are wrong. For the better part of 5 years our dragons have been the ones that have protected this island we down need you.” The boy with the war hammer and golden highlights sneer at me. I could see the outrage in his eyes and the expressions as if he had been insulted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he had been protecting his island and the moment that we got here makes it seem like we are taking away from skills and accompaniments. While I did not mean to make it seem this way if I had to take this island by force then I would, and I wouldn't even think about apologizing for it. I kept my face natural as Dany’s warmth wavered a bit. But we both knew for the sake of Missandei and her brother there was no way that we could simply outright refuse the peaceful option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany is a lot more controlled and good at hiding her feelings spoke in the warmest tone that she could muster. “This island is close to the ports of Valyria if they wanted, they could come here and take the island, use this island not as their own shop slave farm but as a focal point to invade Valyria. By the looks of how you fly you have not been dragon lords for long. You might have had your dragons for 5 years but by the looks of you I would say that you have only been riding for a few weeks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool and cunning voice of Dany filled my ears and I watched as the young boy with green highlights turned to look away. A bashful expression fell on his face as he looked down at the sea trying to avoid our probing gazes. His face is bright red like he was embarrassed that we knew that they were inexperienced in riding on dragon back. The boy with the warm hammer on the other hand looked outraged, his face was red but from rage. Oddly enough he reminded me of the stories that the father told me about Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A proud and strong boy with a war hammer and it made me laugh to think that he might be on my personal guard. His violet eyes were hard and burning with fire as I noticed the golden flames and light that were laying in his narrow stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't change the fact that we don't need or want your help. Your dragons might be bigger, but they are just that plain boring dragons. My Helios could fly circles around your dragons and Pan’s nature ability would give him a leg up. If you are here to buy supplies, then you are more than welcome to make port for a few hours then after then you are to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commanding and cold his voice echoed in my heart as this air of superiority rushed over him as he pointed his nose down on us, his dragon Helios as he called him rose just a bit higher to let it be known that he thought he was better than us. I had heard somewhere in the books that dragon lords that have light dragons feel superior to others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dumb thing to think especially since the emperor dragons were the strongest, biggest, and baldest but this boy was ignorant. I tried to resist the urge to sneer at him. He was a young boy that did not know better, but I wouldn't be denied, and neither would Dany. She did not come here simply for a welfare check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My rage began to bubble in my veins as I looked over the nature dragon that must have been Pan. There was a curiosity in the young dragons’ eyes as I nodded my head. I knew that my rage must have been peeking through because Vhagar started to grow manic with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> His massive muscular head whipped back as I looked at the other massive crown of spikes horns on his head. Glittering white wings were slamming against the sky as four legs were poised and ready to slam razor-sharp nails into the rib cage of the young dragons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venomous jade eyes were locked on the young light dragon who showed no sign of wavering even though he was half the size of Vhagar if not six times smaller than Vhagar. Balerion was no better; he began to stir as black smoke billowed from his flaring nostrils. Smoldering red orbs were now burning with crimson flames as his cracking wings sounded like booming thunder just slamming against my ears. My heart thumped as I spoke in a booming voice that echoed in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that onlookers at the beach were trying to figure out if we were going to be a helping hand or a meeting one that would rip away all that they loved dearly. If this child had chosen his words carefully then this might now have needed to end the way that it was about to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My words were on my lips ready to spill with a command to lay down or be brought down with fire and blood. But the young dragon lord as if anyone, the tension and the intent of our rage and blood lust spoke before anything could happen to his deer yet foolish friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse Kalos he is proud and at times says think before he thinks about him. Surely if you wanted to take this island you would be cold, and you would do it with ease. But I am sure that you came here with good intention and there is no need to break out into a fight if it isn't warranted. Pan and I will be more than willing to hear you. But you must know that we are not going to give up this island. Especially not to an empire that is in the middle of a conquest. You would be bringing war and death to our people. Please come let us speak on land, my name is Alexios, I'm from the nature dragon lord bloodline Raentheon, this is my friend Kalos Raennalys please let's speak in a more peaceful manner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys' singing voice was soft and in control as he had a calming aura about him, a way of swaying people. I wonder if that was his talent or if it was something else. Only time would tell what these gifts are but in the back of my mind, there was this warm familiar buzz that screamed the same thing repeatedly. They are the riders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an annoying and familiar sound that formed almost into a compulsion. As if I must find these riders. It was like my body sought them out before my mind even knew what was going on. But I cannot force them to be riders, but I can take this island like I swore to do for Missandei and a man without honor is no man at all. I might not fight honorably on the time, but I was going to keep to my word. It is the Stark way. But the Targaryen way screamed for fire and blood and if I did not get this island that might just happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. What Do We Do Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait I officially graduated from college yay me anyway I will be uploading more and I'm about to put up another GOT Fic if this one isn't for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios POV</p><p>            I was not sure what to make of them as they moved their massive fleet onto our beaches. I was not sure if I could even think about saying anything to someone with dragons for as long as they have. They were massive compared to our young dragons; they must be twice our age with wingspans varying from 80 feet all the way to almost 200 feet.</p><p> Looking at Kalos I could not help but feel a small peak of annoyance rushing in my chest. He was out of his mind if he thought that he could commend someone with more dragons, more men, and more experience. Sure, we could fight them off but how long would we last in the face of their power. He would call me a coward if he could, but we both knew that I was right whether he wanted to admit it.</p><p>            Even now a sense of arrogance and superiority bubbled in his stare and rumbled in his chest. Helios was at his back a startling and bright gold. He shone brighter than the sun and while he was a gorgeous dragon and fierce that did not mean that he was going to beat the emperor dragons. My mother would tell us stories about the emperor dragon how they could not be tame even in the days of the old world.</p><p>            They were too wild and fierce and showed their power as beyond any form of magic, but now as I looked at thick massive black legs that had razor-sharp white claws that were glittering in diamonds. His glittering white wings were clapping forcing a tension to build in his shoulders.  Venomous slit green eyes were locked on Kalos and Helios almost like he knew that they were going to be trouble. Sitting on his back was a boy that had to be at least in his 20s.</p><p>            He had a strong aura about him, powerful and sure as his smoke-gray eyes were locked on the ground to where a young brown skin woman with wild curly brown hair pulled back into a loose braid with liquid golden eyes was smiling. Happy tears littered her eyes as she talked avidly with two boys at her backs. I knew that they were Unsullied by the blank looks that were on their face through the black spikes helm did help to give it away.</p><p>            Both were gripping tightly to short spears but even then, I could see small emotions peeking out through their masks as I noticed that all three of them looked alike. They both had the same liquid golden eyes that had a way of warming your soul. They were talking to two people both middle age and I knew them well as the teachers of our fair islands. I have been taught many languages by both. More languages than I could count, there was the common tongue, high Valyrian, the tongues of the slave cities, and the guttural tone of the Dothraki.</p><p>            I knew that they had children, but they were taken and they were thought to be dead but here they stood behind the kind and gentle eyes of their parents. Tear glimmering in their own critical states.  </p><p>            “Do they really believe that we are going to lie down, do they really think that we will believe that they are only here to keep the peace They are here to conquer look at their force.” Outrage boomed in the voice of Kalos as I looked to see that they were landing. Looking at him now I could see the fury in his violet eyes.</p><p>            “Of course, they are here to conquer and there is nothing that you can do about it, they have older dragons, they have better control of their magic and they are older. They have all the experience that you have never had. There is no way that you are going to be able to beat them.” Elegant and sweet high Valyrian fell from the lips of my mother when I looked back her wavy silver-gold hair was staring back at me. There was this warmth of her smile, but a cunning look formed in her deep magenta-colored eyes.</p><p>Hate bubbled in the state of Kalos mother when I looked over to her, her snow-white hair glowing in the golden light of the summer isles sun. Her bright plum eyes were dark and blooming with power.</p><p> Looking over my shoulder I watched both slim petite women ooze with power, they were the ones that hatched our dragons. When it first happened, I was sure that they were going to pick my mother and Kalos mother to be their riders.</p><p>But to our surprise and their dismay when they picked us, now the overwhelming heat swallowed us as I looked over to the emperor.  He was standing on the docks a massive black and white dragon at his back. While his wife landed right behind him, both had a warm smile on their face as they watched the touching reunion of their maiden and her family.</p><p>Though that warm air that was swirling them could not be said the same for the others, a dragon one that I had never seen before but knew had to be a war dragon floated above us. Its long curling shimmering yellowtail was staring back at me. From the bottom of the tail about halfway up the tail was a long smooth blade that was shaped like a blade.</p><p>Silt yellow eyes were filled with fury as they looked down to Helios, he was resting contently behind Kalos back. Narrowed golden eyes were locked on the war dragon and there was this tension that ran over them. The strangest thing was that I was the girl on the dragon's back, what did a woman think she was doing in battle. Her hair rippled down to her back even though it was pulled into a high note.</p><p>Luminous plum color eyes were locked on me as she narrowed her stare, I noticed a spear that was resting on her back and by the glowing aura on her spear edges told me that it was a Valyrian steel.</p><p>Taking in a long heavy breath she leered at me as her spear began to float in midair as if she were controlling it with her mind, the girl began to float off of the ground dressed in her blood-red armor. I knew that meant that she had levitation power.</p><p>“A dragon lord from the Belaerys family I didn’t think that I have ever seen a war dragon lord in a long time. I had heard that they thought that they could take on the west and they lost to the Targaryen’s. The fire dragon lords it almost funny to think that the war dragon lost to the fire dragons.” The smug arrogance voice of Kalos mother filled my ears.</p><p>The people of Nath always told me that there was no place for women on the battlefield and it was something that I lived by. But do not dare tell that to Kalos’ mother she lived for a good fight and used small daggers. She said any fool can wield a sword but using daggers requires skills and tactics. There was a warm feeling in my chest as I noticed that she was the only one that was going on land with them.</p><p>            Though as I look at the ports, I notice that my father and Kalos father were both making their way to the ports. I felt my eyes wide not at the sight of the massive dragons but at the wolves.</p><p>I watched a massive wolf the size of a horse with snow-white fur so pure that it looked like snow, with dangerous and murderous red eyes that had a way of seeing right through you. The horse-sized wolf flocked to the emperor's side and I knew that he had to be a monster if he could control such fierce animals.</p><p>It was not just the wolf and the dragon but the other seemed to flock to the young emperor. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked at the other two dragon lords that stayed with the fleet. One was the sea dragon with flaring gills stared back at me as she rested at the bay.</p><p>There was a boy sitting on the dragon’s back, not a care in the world even though he was underwater, he was leaning against the smooth white scales as he sucked the water in and then exhaled as if he was breathing air. His arm was folded behind his back as I noticed the smooth silver bow resting on his back that had a blue glow.  His feet were crossed, and his arms folded over blood-red armor.</p><p>Kalos gasped as he notices him as well, “How is he just underwater like that”</p><p>There were wide eyes for doubt locked on the young boy as I looked over to see my mother a warm smile pulled at her gentle pink lips as her classic Valyrian looks converted into one of intrigue then disgust.</p><p>“They are from the water dragon line. They have water magic that allows them to breathe underwater with ease as well as other things. Nath is an island and surrounded by water. If this does come to a fight, then we will lose even if they did not have dragons. I can only hope we resolve this to a peaceful point. See that girl lying on a gray dragon. She was a water dragon lord as well, but she has a Vulcan dragon. If I were the rumors those two dragons at one point belong to the Belaerys family. When the Targaryens defeated them, they must have taken their dragons as well as their daughter. Though I hear that she chose the Targaryens over her own blood. Come we should be getting to the port.”</p><p>I did not know what to say. I could only stare with awe at the thought of these new dragon lords. To think that they did all of this in the past couple of years. They seemed so composed and they were only a little bit older than us. How could this be?</p><p>I do not know what made Kalos think that he could take them on but with each word that my mother and he spoke. I was surer than ever we would not be able to beat them. But our parents were proud, and they would not simply give this island over.  </p><p>Our mother must have thought the same thing because a flash of annoyance flooded over both of their faces as they leered at the docks. “Come along the both of you, we will hear what the Targaryens have to say then we will make our next move and we will do so carefully you got that Kalos.” His mother spoke in a cold murderous voice that dared him to say now, I can only hope that things ended up alright. If not, they have enough power to blow this whole island off the map.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Battle For Naath Comes To A Explosive Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aelon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bright golden light flooded my senses once more, I could not help but stare at the boy and his wife in front of me.  He is graceful and quick and has a lean build hidden under Valyrian steel armor with dragons curling against the chest. He had a long face that I knew was not a Targaryen feature. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they almost seem black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a massive white wolf with bright red eyes locked on me, a sneer pulling at his thick black lips as they curled over his teeth. I could see all the hair on the back of his meaty shoulder and thick neck began to ride. Massive dragons screeched loudly in my ears as I watched a black dragon with white wings and a black dragon with red wings flying off in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While a girl who looked more like a Targaryen stood firmly at his side her chin jutted out and a proud and royal look on her face. She had this cordial air about her that told me that she was a Targaryen. I might have doubted that the man beside her is a Targaryen, but he was riding not just any dragon but an emperor dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is a young woman who had to be in her early 20s only a few years older than my own son Kalos. She unlike her husband had the classical Valyrian look; she has bright violet eyes and had once had pale skin but now looked to be tan by the sun giving her a golden color. Her hair was long reaching her back as pale silver-gold hair rippled down her back. Shining like molten silver rippling down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a slender frame, with medium-size breasts and a womanly figure which told me that she had to give birth to at least one child. Both were standing firmly with a dangerous look in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The very thought of seeing more dragons force people out into the open, our two dragons were a rare sight but seeing 5 more dragons that were two to three times the size of our dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People began to flood the ports; sharp whispers filled my ears as their eyes widened with doubt and fear flashed across their eyes. I looked over to my close friends and ally, the only one that I knew would have my back. Vinys smooth plum color eyes were locked on the dragon lords, but his plump pink lips were moving as he spoke in a lowered voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we fight, we have to be smart about this and we have to rely heavily on our extended knowledge of not only their dragons but their magic as well. We can use that to our advantage. We are not giving this land up to them” Vinys spoke in such a sure and strong voice telling me that he was firm and resolute in his choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong jaw was clenched tightly as I noticed his calm disposition forming on his face masking his rage. Short clipped silver hair that did not go past his ears had thick glow golden streaks. Though his gate was locked on the brown skin people of the summer isles.  Their eyes were wide with doubt and fear as they looked at the sky in utter shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat rose under my plated armor as I felt my sword on my hip. I was prepared to battle the slavers but now I might be battling the Unsullied. The blank faces of men wearing spike caps was locked on my every movement down to the way that my muscles began to tense. I knew that it would not be easy to beat them but if we took down their commander then they would be freed. It was disgusting they fought against the slavers just to have enslaved people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my attention back to the young Targaryen half breed, his Valyrian steel armor glinted in the light as I looked to the dancing dragons on his chest plate. “Hello my name is Daenerys Targaryen and this is my husband Vaegon Targaryen, I know that you saw us fighting the slavers and now I'm sure that many of you are looking at the Unsullied and thinking that we are the enemy but we are not. The unsullied came to the shores of the west as slaves, we freed them once the war was over and their master killed. We are not here to conquer you. When we freed the Unsullied, we freed Missandei as well and promised her we would liberate all of you. We mean you no harm!! If you do not believe us, then please talk to our people.” The young Queen spoke in easy high Valyrian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was warm and welcoming, she was miles apart from her cold and indifferent look that her husband had on his face as he leered at me. White-hot heat rolled over me as I took in a few breaths as the dragons roared as if backing up their words. But I knew better this was not a liberating force but a conquering one even if what she said was the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could sense the tension in the air as the girl with the golden eyes who I could only assume is Missandei began to move to the front of the two and spoke in a loud billowing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true that the two dragon lords took me and my brother as well as the rest of the unsullied and forced us to fight in the West. But the emperor and Empress freed me and are bringing back the glory of Valyria. They did not have to free me. They did not have to keep their promise to me, but they chose to. Please do not be threatened by them, they mean us no harm.” Missandei spoke with a warm voice as joy bubbled in her golden eyes and I knew that she meant every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People gasped and gawked at the sight of them while they whisper slowly under their breaths about their doubts and fears that this was all a plan. I could not help but smile knowing that they would not believe them not with the unsullied at their backs. Which means that they would not be taking these lands from my family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man knew that as much as me as his gaze began to narrow and a sense of unease rushed over him as I watched the way that his shoulder began to stiffen but when he spoke he did so with a warm smile on his face screaming to touch me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “My name is Vaegon Targaryen emperor of Valyria just as my wife says, beside me is the captain of my personal guard and dear friend, Saehrys Belaerys. Resting in the ocean is Theo Laereris and Thea Laereris flies overhead.  I know that this full force may seem like we are conquering and we are but not this place. The free cities are trying to stop us, the slave cities, even Yi Ti they do not want Valyria to come back. We are putting an end to it all and in our campaign, we never forgot that the Valyria of old protected Naath and the summer Isles from the Slavers. All of us in Valyria love Missandei greatly and she is a huge help in getting our empire up and running. We owe her a great deal and she is family so truly you have no reason to feel any fear. We did not come to hurt you” Vaegon spoke with control and poise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was not fooling me. I knew that he was not leaving here until he was controlling us. A sneer pulled at my lips but Vinys spoke in a cool voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, they have a dragon lords protecting them remembering the promise that we made. We do not need you, while it is nice that you returned this young girl to her family and her brothers as well. That does not change the fact that we will not be needing your protection. We are not the Laereris of Sanctuary Island. We will not be bought; we will not bend, and we will not break. We know that you forcibly took their island, you told them to bend or face death. News traveled fast even here. They are the westernmost point they are pivotal to keeping an eye on the seven kingdoms we are no fools. We also know that the seven kingdoms trade with the summer isles which means that you are not simply going to let Naath and the other islands be. The only problem with that is Naath doesn't need or want your protection.” His astute and commanding voice echoed in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear slight murmurs of shock and agreement and to my surprise, the next person that spoke up was Zanor the father of the missing girl that had just come home. He had a shaved head, but I could see his cinnamon brown hair starting to grow out as his golden eyes and chubby cheeks stared back at me. There was a light stubble on his cheeks that he kept well-trimmed saying that a good teacher should take pride in his appearance. Now his stoic voice reverberated deep in his chest as he placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder who was still rejoicing to have her children back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If what you say is true then you are the reason that there are people coming to take our island and use it as a military post to take your empire. That means that if all of this is your fault then you are better off leaving us alone. We have nothing but gratitude for being our three children back, but we have our own dragon lords that are protecting us. We do not need you though we appreciate the offer of protection.” Zanor's quaint voice filled my ears gentle yet stern like a parent talking to their child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the two Targaryens exchanging looks as Saehrys stood behind them a sneer on her face and pointed cold eyes that were locked on me. I knew that at this moment they would show their true colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sad smile fell on their faces as they finally sighed heavily looking at each other like they knew something that I did not. The young man shifted his eye to my son Kalos who I knew was creeping up behind me with his mother. Though both almost looked like they had an understanding about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't understand there is a massive fleet headed this way from Tyrosh they will kill all of you and take this island your two small dragons will be no match for their scorpions,” Missandei spoke in a desperate and rushed voice echoed in my ears but I felt no fear I would be able to beat them with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missandei they made their choice now you make yours stay here and die with them or live with us.” Daenerys' voice was cold as her stare back to narrow and her lips were pulled into a tight lip simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei on the other hand was not so sure there was visible pain in her eyes as one of her brothers spoke. I thought that his voice would be blank, but it was spiteful and cold. His eyes narrowed and hate flashing in his eyes, “The Targaryens gave us freedom; they gave us death and subjugation, this is an easy choice for us sisters. They were weak and we were made slaves, they were strong, and we were free. Don't throw your life away for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as he spoke, I watched a flash of smugness flashing before the king’s eyes that did not sit right with me. They knew something that we did not and that always unnerved me. But the young men spun sharply on their heels in a creepy unison kind of way. While Missandei had a pained expression on her face she spoke in a reluctant voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be here in 2 days' time, good luck” Her voice was sweet and gentle as they all walked off the port as if they had never been there, to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this uneasy silence that passed over the ports as Alexios spoke in a soft questioning voice. “Do you think that there is really a massive fleet coming this way?” His voice was childlike and soft despite the dragon that heeds his beck and call and despite his advanced magic control, he is still a 14-year-old child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in a heavy breath I was not sure what to tell them, but one thing is for sure that this was not the last time that we would see them. It was something that I felt in my bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft rocking of the ship came to an end as I looked to the thick brown walls of the cabin, collapsing as I looked at the papers that were long forgotten.  A map of the sea surrounding the summer isles there were a group of ships hidden in a cove that was us. But there was another set of ships that I knew belonged to the enemy. From what we know there were 20,000 ships from Torch on their way here which was why we wanted to get here first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they did not want our help and I figured that might happen so me and Vaegon came up with a backup plan. Let them destroy a good measure of their forces and swoop in the heroes. They would be hard-pressed to tell us no, but we did not know that they had dragon lords. Now it would be a matter of showing them who is better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Vaegon collapsed in the leather brown chair wearily rubbing my eyes as I took in a deep heavy breath. My chest caved in as I exhaled my head dipping as I looked to the wind that started back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closed his eyes only for a moment but we both heard the scurrying of feet echoing in my ears as I looked over to see Ghost resting constantly at the feet of Vaegon. I leaned firmly against the wooden wall starting out of the small circular window. Watching as whet black rock walls and bright blue water were waiting for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Vaegon began to open my eyes with a sly smile on his face as he spoke in a cool tone, “How much do you want to bet that those footsteps belong to a little golden eyes scribe.” Vaegon’s voice was taunting and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he was right, but I knew that was not the only one that was about to come bursting into the room. A sly smile pulled at my own lips as I looked to the darkening sky, the moon was starting to peek out of the silver clouds. We have been on this ship for the better part of two days. The ships would be at the island within a few minutes.  20,000 ships each with at least a few thousand fighting men on each one would not take them long to raze the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So about 10 to 15 minutes of fighting should be more than enough time for them to be overwhelmed but not too much time that they would be destroyed. “How much do you want to bet that Saehrys will be with her.” I knew that my own voice was turning and smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I spoke, we watched as the door fling open as we both looked over to see that there were two women at the door like me thought. One of them being the luminous eyed women with brilliant molten silver hair. She dropped happily in the rightmost chair in front of Vaegon’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The ships are at the port even as we speak soon, they will be docking but even from the bay they were filing oil and flaming rocks are being flung. There are scorpions mounted on the ships meaning that they knew that there were going to be dragons in this battle. Whether they know that they are your dragons or theirs is beyond me.” Saehrys monotone voice shocked me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed that she was not wearing her armor and there was a slight bump in her stomach. I knew that she and Theo got married shortly after they got to Valyria. I knew that they simply did it because it was what their emperor bid. I knew that they were happy sleeping together and not telling anyone. But their child would marry my daughter and she is not getting any younger. Excitement bubbled in my chest at the thought that bump was a baby blooming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the hurt voice of Missandei kept me from saying anything, “Please your radiance, your grace my people you aren't really going to let them die, are you?” Golden eyes were misty with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that her family meant a great deal to her even if they did leave her to die as a slave and did not once try to go after her. That alone would have kept me still and refused to act but she did not seem to have that problem. Vaegon let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the panicked young girl the same as me. I could see the pain-filled expression on her face as she looked ready to burst out into tears if we said no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Vaegon started to rise from his chair as he gave me a gentle and careful look before letting his chest heaved heavily. His chest caved in as he gave Saehrys a pointed and cold glare as he spoke in a commanding voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get Thea and Theo ready, we are heading out, get the dragons ready. It will take the ships a couple of hours to fly back to the ports. Missandei you will stay on the ships this is going to be a rough ride. It will only take us 10 minutes to get there which is the optimal time for us to get there.”  Vaegon spoke in a smooth voice as if to say do not think about arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My own heart was pumping with excitement it is time we rode into battle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOOM!!” A loud thunderous echo in the air ripping me from a deep sleep. My room of moderate size stared back at me the scent of smoke filled my nose as I looked over to the ground balcony. The doors were slammed open like always with Helios resting his slim and glowing head on the smooth marble.</span>
</p><p> <span>But after a minute I realized that the boom was my door slamming open and the young dragon that is usually sleeping was wide awake. Panic and fear filling his eyes flushing over his mind and into mind. I could see my balcony doors were flung open from the force of the impact. I watched as the bright glowing red rocks slick with thick black oil streaked against the sky. The scent of sulfur did not fill the air, so I knew that it was not those dragons and their lords from before.</span></p><p>
  <span>Flaming rock arced across the sky as I jumped from the bed running to the balcony the earthy scent of soil-filled my nose as I leered at the sky. A twilight blue stared back at me the stars that were once bright were lighter now almost faded from sight.  Flames burned the sky as a dragon I knew began to roar. Helios in response whipped his head back letting out a murderous screech of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly the doors were flung open and my father came rushing into the room, his lilac eyes glowing in the light's own right luminous. A panic expression fell on his face as the darkness began to fade as his left hand glowed a white-like color as his magic expanded into a bright orb of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It looks like the Targaryens weren't lying. There were 20,000 ships in the port. They are flinging flaming rocks onto the island. It looks like they are going to scorch the forest and hope that they can burn us hot. We are not impervious to flames like the Targaryens, the others are getting muster as we be prepared. Alexios is already on his way to the port to take Helios and go.”  Father spoke in a commanding voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he was right, and I did not think twice about it, I flung back the sheets happily running to my clothes quickly pulling on a gleaming gold armor and a great sword. Rushing up quickly I ran over to Helios.  A bright and warm smile on my face as I jumped on the back of a Helios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was resting contentedly on the winged arm, his sizzling skin was welcome to my touch straddling him gently. I looked down at the radiant golden spikes gripping tightly to his spikes. He seemed to wake up at my touch. Shaking off the gold he began to break out into a brisk run, his winged arms slamming against the ground. When he took off high into the sky, I was not prepared for what I was seeing. So, this was war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we climbed higher into the sky the scent of burning oil filled my nose as a large black flaming rock soared through the air as wood burst apart splintering until there was nothing left. Wailing screams filled my ears as I noticed a massive rock racing to the right of my family’s names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yanking hard to right panic filled my chest as Helios banked right as the sharp heavy heated hiss of the flaming rock passed just my eyes. Thick black smoke billowed in the air as the trebuchets flung flying rocks. There was this darkness to the sky, but my focus was on the house. The smooth flying rocks were sailing across the sky. I thought that it was going to slam hard into the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for a massive glowing gold shield form, I knew that was my father’s massive light shield being put up. That alone helped to put me at ease, as Helios dodged, I watched the rock slamming into the shield with a hard crashing sound </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second mighty roar filled the air as I watched Pan dart through the sky, his glinting green body and feathery wings clapping against the darkening sky. As a swirling black smoke covered the ports that were swirling with chaos. I knew that soon our parents would be there to help protect the people. But I did not fear them, instead, bloodlust forced my heart to bubble with joy as I gripped tightly to Helios spikes. This is what I live for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of churning waves filled my ears as I looked at the large war galleys that sat below me in the bay. Tan and white-colored sail stared back at me, taking one look at them, the loud roars and panic screeches filled the air. Boots slapped against the deck desperately trying to drown out the sound of cracking dragon wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see them getting ready to launch more flaming rocks on the island. They looked panicked as they rushed about the deck. “Good your dad got to you in time,” Alexios spoke in a rush voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright violet eyes glowing in the dark were locked on me as his own hands were gripping tightly to bright green spikes. His head dipped as the roar of the wind ripped through my short-clipped hair and forced my newly opened eyes to squint.  </span>
</p><p> <span>I smiled warmly at him, ready to speak in a cocky voice when I felt something brush against my cheek and this strange rattling of chains. Snapping my heads up I watched as 20,000 ships all fighting their way into the bay had one thing in common. There were these hideous massive crossbows with tri-metallic tips.  In that instance, I knew that they were the devious made in the west. Scorpions.</span></p><p>
  <span>Blood trickled down my face as I raced my figure to see blood dancing on my fingertip fury bubbled in my chest as I watched all the ships getting ready to lose. The bolts were massive, and I knew that I could not just ignore them. I had to be careful, but the fury was threatening to take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios looked terrified. I knew that he was a gentle and kind person who was ill-suited for wholesale slaughter but not me. I rather enjoyed it.  I spoke one cold and commanding tone that burned with all my hate and venom for nearly having my head taken off by a scorpion bolt. “Dracarys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thick heavy streams of bright dazzling golden flames show from his mouth as smoke as black as the night billowed from his nostrils. Pan roared over his head and flew over the war galleys; his light green flames painted the dock of the warships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp cracks of the ship burning under the weight of their flames, the bay’s blue water came alive of licking with green and golden flames. Heavy black smoke and the scent of burning wood a sharp pungent flesh mixed in the air as the sun was blocked out. Helios let out a fierce roar as the blue flames danced in the sky touching the ships at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharp creaks and groans filled the air as the ships began to collapse, swallowed in red flames as panic screeches filled the air. Golden and green flames flicker over the water, the churning blue waves are swallowed with flames. Screams echoed in my ears, but the win was short-lived. I watched as sharp pops and whizzes rushed by my face as the volley of 100s of thousands of bolts. We were done for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venys POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar of the battle was nothing compared to the roar of the dragon's rage and hate that burned in their chest.  But terror chilling and all-consuming swallowed me as I watched Pan and Helios struggling to avoid the flying bolts that were flying from the ships. I thought that the bolts were going to pierce their thin throat.  Black smoke danced against the sky as the wind fanned the flames. The scent of cooking meat filled the air as the war cries of the slavers began to fill the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt rage and hate burning in my chest. I would kill them all, if my son does not make it out of this alive then no one does. Watching the dragon, I looked at the once-great fleet now crumpling as a smile pulled at my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But for every 10 or 20 ships that they destroy twice as many valleys were slamming into them. As they struggled to avoid them flying smoking rocks that were slamming into the beach and even some of the small villages.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slave soldiers rushed through the golden sand’s beaches, their shoes, and boots slapping against the sand as my body darted through the sands. No longer content with just watching others fight I put spurs to my horse side. Hoping to get to the beach before they flooded the dirt roads to all the fishing villages before heading into the heart of the island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What little fighting men that were living on the villages were already gathering on the beach they roared but their voices were shrill with terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think that for once the Targaryens were right” Aelon spoke in a cunning voice that echoed with his rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like me, he was running at high speed to the beach as we leaped over the threshold between the forest and the beach. I felt a warmth spreading through my body. A surging power raised over me as the scent of fresh spring air filled my nose. The ground began to quake and shake with overwhelming power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright whipping green vines swirled around the threshold that we just passed erupting into a sturdy and thick wall that cannot be passed without magic to blow it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They knew this would happen and they left anyway when they come back to this island, they will be rolling over our ashes.” My lips pulled into a murderous sneer as I spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hate bubbled in my chest as I felt the green wall growing strong with my rage, but my eyes were locked on many of the ships that easily got past the flickering flames that were dancing on the water’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That military roared around me, as they lurched from the ship with victory in their eyes the dragons were screeching with swelling panic as the bolts started to graze them as they just barely moved out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be thousands of slave soldiers rushing over to us, their cold beady eyes flashed bright victory like they knew that they were going to win. I am sure that their victory seemed assured when the dragons are nearly dead the only way, they make it out of here is if they leave us here to die and right now that seems like the best option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slave soldiers had boyish features; their weapons were steady in their hands trembling at the sight of the soldiers. They tried to seem strong letting out a mighty war roar, but it sounds like terrified little girls rather than hard strong men. Their smugness and power whipped my men in a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> My boiled leather clung tightly to my chest as the heat forced sweat to drip down my back. Taking in a deep breath I could feel my blood rushing through my veins burning my skin and threatening to pulse out of my veins at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, I pulled my long sword, the heavy blade felt right in my hand, the smoothness of the leather grip is a welcoming feeling.  Watching them rush toward us I hefted my sword into the air and roared with newfound rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them make it past this point” I roared with fury hoping to instill our men with pride and power after all we still have magic on our side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Even as I roared the soldier was showing signs of weaving my heart thumped heavily as my nerves burned with purpose. I felt sorry for them, but I was not going to let them kill my wife, son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slicing my blade through the thin leather black armor of the first boy that I came in contact with, it sliced through the boy's flesh as blood erupted from his face, the right side of his face slid from his body. Thick gummy red muscles stared back at me as blood spurted from his face. The light in his eyes died as he collapsed to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought that guilt might fill me, but my heart pounded even faster, a new wave of bloodlust slammed against me. Slamming my spurs into my horse, my stallion’s hooves slammed against the sand as the thick black hooves painted red with blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lurching forward I swung ice down with all my might. Their panic cries were the last thing that I heard as they fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Panic screeches of terror filled the air as I sliced through them till there was nothing left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But as my arms grew heavy my mind went blank and now all the ships were docked. Pan and Helios were going to be overwhelmed and the minute I died so did the magic protecting the beach. Hope started to rush out of my body knowing we were all going to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thousands were rushing onto the beaches, their feet slapping against the wooden blanks as loud echoing boots filled my ears. My chest was heaving, and my breath was escaping my lungs as my chest began to heave. I thought that I was going to die, that we all were, I looked up to the sky as an earth-shattering roar filled my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those dragons did not belong to us, I might have smiled if it was not for the fact that I knew they planned this. We would die here or bow to the Targaryens and now I did not know who was worse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Battle of Naath and Tyrosh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vaegon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were within reach of Naath and I could hear the roar of the battle even from here, the scent of sulfur and a wave of heat rolled over me before I could even see them. The bright blue water that had once been staring at me in the morning was now a black color. The silver glow of the half-full moon stared back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that they have learned their lesson?” Theo spoke in a questioning voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I could hear this smugness that echoed in his voice as Aqua skimmed over the water, not a care in the world. Her silver eyes were alive with joy as she looked ready to have a good battle. I knew that the slave ships were alive with battle panic and terror as they looked at the two young dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But soon they would overrun them. They were two young boys with younger dragons and their skin would not be able to stop a scorpion bolt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we let them die and take their dragons, they are smug arrogant little pricks!” Thea roared with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that she did not like them and did not trust them but not too long ago she was the same way and she did not have a dragon-like the others. Dany on the other hand did not seem to agree with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are children and you were no different when Jon came for you, the gods of Valyria want them then they will have them. Plus, if anyone should want them dead it is you right Saehrys your families never got along.” Dany’s voice was coy and smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that Saehrys was leering at the bay, not paying me the least bit of attention or the others for that moment. We flew in a line a loud roar of wind filled my ears as I looked back to see the luminous eyes of Saehrys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their children and my family were not the sanest” She rolled her eyes casually as her silver hair whipped about as her rounded stomach was hidden behind blood-red armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We rode the rest of the way in silence, the sizzling heat of Vhagar’s body brought my mind alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bay was within reach and as I turned back over my shoulder, I could see our fleet crawling behind us though I am sure that Missandei wished that they were moving faster. The island would be saved, we would be heroes and then there would be a new addition to my empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I tossed my glance back to Theo. I did not need to say a word, but he knew that we needed to get the jump on the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His glimmering blood-red armor stared back at me as he dived deep into the water with an excited screech from Aqua. She itched for a battle they all did; I could sense the blood lust in Vhagar as rage filled him. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to show up the young dragons that thought they could look down on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua seemed to be doing the same thing as she disappeared into the bay, the water murky from a mixture of oil, blood, and death caused by the fight.  Thousands of ships stared back at me. Most of them were war vessels but all of them were engaged in a battle with two young dragons that struggled to stay afloat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fighting off scorpion blots as they dived through the sky avoiding the tips of glimmering steel as they struggled to keep from falling into the water. Almost as if they were afraid that their dragon's fires would go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not know much about dragon riders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their sails had hideous harpies on them. I knew that the Slave cities were rich in resources and ships as well as fighting men or should I say, slaves. They would be one of the last cities that we take one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I snapped my head up as I looked to where the rocks were aimed. A large massive mane to the western side of the island with only a large black bridge connecting the castle to the mainland. I knew what that castle was. The homes of the dragon lords of this island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys luminous plum colored eyes were bright with urgency and hate as she gripped tightly the radiant yellow spikes of Solar. I thought that her hands were going to bleed from the force of gripping the spikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Diving off to the right she darted through the sky like a shooting star, only the bright yellow streak could be seen, the glow of her scales was the only thing that told me that she was moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could sense the power that was coming off her and it was far better than anything those baby dragon riders could muster. I had to admit that their arrogance rubbed me the wrong way but not to the point that I was willing to let them die. There were thousands of rocks and bolts flying. I knew that even if the rocks did not kill the dragons, the city that rested on the small island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar let out a furious roar as he watched the young dragons struggling to stay afloat. I could sense Vhagar’s own arrogance. I knew that he remembered that slight and he will never forget it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> I tossed a cold glance, my heart pounding in my ears making it impossible to think straight. My mind rushed as my blood began to boil. Looking back to see my knights they all had crazed looks in their eyes as they sat on their dragons with blood-red armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go” I gave them a firm nod as I looked at the packed bay. Saehrys slammed her hand through the air, her eyes widened, and power bloomed through her body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as thousands of rocks stopped mid-air, the men stood on the deck of the ships as they looked around as their lips purse into a sharp o shape. There were eyes widened with doubt, the booming cracks of wings filled my ears as the heat of Vhagar started to force my own heart to steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sizzling heat brushed against my skin as I looked to see the two dragon lords flying right at us, both had eyes wide and filled with childlike wonder as if they were not seeing what they were seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany was darting through the air, a massive dragon roaring under her as flames as black as night came bursting alive, burning apart the water and ship alike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flaming rocks soared through the sky cutting through the air as black smoke rose so high that I thought that the moonlight was going to get blocked out. The warmth of Vhagar sizzled against my skin as he grew hotter with hate. I could feel malevolence filling my chest as Vhagar tucked his four legs to gain more speed as we plunged through the sky as Thea and Typhon struggled to keep up with us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home kids we got this!!” Thea roared with a taunting voice as she did not even so much as look back at the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that they had been ruled with their own rage for the words that they spoke early but now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos, the more arrogant of the two that rode the light dragon’s eyes narrowed as he could not believe that we were treating him in such a manner. But we needed them maybe not for this fight but plenty of fights to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect the shoreline with your parents, we have the ships!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as I roared to them, I looked to the beach to see massive green trucks sprouting from the sand keeping the enemy from landing on Naath. What little men that they did have to fight were fighting for their lives on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos looked ready to tell us to fuck off but Alexios nodded his head as I watched relief flooding his stare like he was glad that everyone that he ever knew was not about to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar let out a furious roar; the loud cracking of his wings echoed in my ears the soundtrack to their death. Yanking hard to right magic flooded from my body into Vhagar allowing for a burst of manic speed allowing Vhagar to the bank left as the sharp heated hiss of the flaming rock passed by me. Almost slamming into the young dragon riders, all the while black smoke billowed into the air as the catapults were destroyed by the very rocks that they had just flung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she was pregnant she rushed into battle like she did not have a care in the world, Saehrys usually cool eyes and controlled disposition faded away. She reveled in the destruction that she caused, and I knew why. These people were the ones that gave her family the power that they needed to start the war in the west.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her family's name will forever be soaked with blood because of the east that gave them such power. She would not stop until they were all dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dracarys!"  I spoke in a cool voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An inferno of Dragon fire burst forth black and white swirling together in wide expansive cannon fire. 10 ships were caught in the blast splintering them to pieces as the loud crashing of mast against the water imploded filling my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon let out an enthused screech, his smoke-gray eyes lighting up with joy and love as he dove through the air, smoke gray flames bathing the ships as Thea banished her trident. A hunger for blood flooded her own stare. Much like the dragon that she roared she came alive manic with power and joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While on the other hand when she was not locked in battle, she was cool and collected much like Saehrys but now she was itching for a good fight and she would get it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was a change in the air as smoke gray, white, and black flames mixed. I watched as the water that was once still was now whipping up. Ozone began to fill the air as the clouds in the sky blocked out the light of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vast black clouds began to rumble with bright blue power and lighting burrowed down on the watery surface and started to form into massive hands. The fish flopped on the ground gasping for breath as I noticed Aqua and Theo were waiting on the muddy ground, hunger in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the way that the ground began to moisten as the massive swirling black and blue water shaped hand slammed into the ground as a second hand-formed and more ground was revealed and bright dazzling fish struggling to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua came bursting from the ground darting through the watery hands that were bursting apart the ship decks of 100’s of ships all in a single shot. All the while Theo fired one arrow from his bow but that one arrow turned into thousands of watery arrows. Thunderous steps came to an end, they were looking up to the sky with terror and doubt no longer confident that they would be the young dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I am sure that some of them will regret the very thought of coming here. Fear filled their eyes, but it did not stop there. The two dragon lords that they thought they had running were now flying over the white sandy beaches. Turning the beach sand to dark black color as the grains began to shimmer in what little moonlight is left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazzling green flames darted forth as bright white and golden beams of light and flames came rushing out. Reducing the men that managed to get onto the land to ash. While their fathers and mother laid down the magic that killed all that tried to climb up the slope and climb over the glass wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rained flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Flames engulfed the bay as a chorus of roars filled the air as the thunderous slaps of boots against the deck began to quiet as screams of agony took up their place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the roar of approval of the 14 flames as they called out for me to kill them all. To gather the remaining dragon lords and set the east right. I would do just that, purpose flooded my chest as an amused grin pulled at my lips. I was not going to lose. I started this journey so long ago and now I would finish it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solar darted through the air, her tail hanging low so that the blade of her tail ripped apart the mast while her razor-sharp claws ripped apart the deck. Golden brown wooden burst apart as sparking yellow flames bathed the splintered wood until it was black. The pungent scent of shit burning filled my nose as the wind roared in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Vhagar darted through the bay and a thousand ships were sinking or trying to flee. I could see a small contingent force of only about 300 ships curling around the shore trying to land in a small cove and take the towns from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo!!” I roared it was only his name but even then, he knew a command when he heard one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aqua divides through the water. Swimming over the top of the surface her gills flaring as I watched her glistened white scales turn a rainbow color. A bright white-water cannon shot from her mouth as Theo launched himself from his dragons back, watching as a wave formed allowing him to ride it without having a dragon to ride on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chin was pointed out, his shoulders thrown back and power bloomed in his blue and purple colored eyes. Even though he had been in the water for hours he did not drip with moisture like you would have thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the water dancing and moving to reach the man controlling them. I watched as the bursting streams of water took the form of massive long swords that forced the deck to splinter apart and explode upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time before he had more practice with his magic in the middle of battle then I knew that his face would have been covered in saltwater. His hair would shin and lay flat against his face as his shoulder heaved and his chest caved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he stood firm, a power blooming in his stare as I watched the men that were running along the decks were filled with a new terror. Most of them did not dare jump into the water for fear that the water would react to the murderous will of Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched his magic only for a moment or two longer before unleashing some of my own power, a straining pressure tugged at the edges of my stomach as my blood boiled and my heart raced in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I moved my hand to the left side of Vhagar's shoulder. He moved in a predatory circle as bright blue flames shot from my hand, warming up my whole body as blue, black, and white flames mixed though as black smoke dried out my eyes. I could feel the eyes of the whole island on me as if they could see the flames that were darting from my hand and thought that dragons were one thing but magic like this was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vhagar’s wing slapped against the air they fanned the flames that had just burst to life, with a furious roar that shook the very ocean that loomed before me, he took off high into the sky. Typhon and Solar fought side by side as I watched Balerion laying thousands of ships to waste as Dany only sporadic blue flames came darting from her body, she didn't use her magic as I did but now I watched as her own blue flames burned away everything that they came in contact with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright black and red flames burned out life as the very earth-shattering roar filled the air as he dived through the sky with rage burning in his bright red eyes. Sitting on his back was my wife. Let us get this battle won and over it then we will be in Tyrosh and they will pay for their arrogance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            I was not sure what to make of them as they moved their massive fleet onto our beaches but one thing I knew for sure. I was glad that they were here, if not for them would we really be alive I knew because of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I was not sure if I could even think about saying anything to someone with dragons for as long as they have. They were massive compared to our young dragons; we thought that they were just lying that they were arrogant. But here they were slowly lowering to the ground as there was a massive fleet now burning in the ocean because of them, not us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Looking at Kalos I could see the annoyance filling his eyes as well as the doubt and awe that filled his heart. He would never admit it, but he knew that if not for them then we would be dead. The whole island knew it, that our protection was not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They fucking planned that shit! They knew that we wouldn't be able to win so they made it seem like they were the saviors and now we would lose our island to them” Kalos screeched with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that there was a part of him that would always look down on others but never had to admit that the Targaryens had a power that we could not hope to match. Which meant that we either side with them or we could die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Even now a sense of arrogance and superiority bubbled in his stare and rumbled in his chest but only when he looked at the people of the island. When he looked over to the dragon lords of Valyria a look one that I never noticed before formed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure there was still fury in his stare but now there was something else as well, there was a sense of humility filling his eyes even as he stared at the cocky water dragon lord that taunted us the whole time in the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them had better control of their magic than we ever thought possible with our own and yet here they were. Seeing this power, I knew that they could have burned this island to the ground and ruled over the ashes. Instead, they choose a method that would both put us in our place and show off their strength. It was well played and now the people of Naath would be both indebted to them and want them around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bright golden light started to flood the island as I watched the sun began to creep across the sky, as the smoke began to dissipate, and the wispy clouds started to form anew. The scent of burning flesh slowly began to subside as I stared at the only reason that we were alive right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I could not help but stare at the boy and his wife in front of me.  He is graceful and quick and has a lean build hidden under Valyrian steel armor with dragons curling against the chest. He had a long face that I knew was not a Targaryen feature. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they almost seem black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a massive white wolf with bright red eyes locked on me, a sneer pulling at his thick black lips as they curled over his teeth. I could see all the hair on the back of his meaty shoulders began to lesson like he knew that we were no real threat. Massive dragons screeched loudly in my ears as I watched a black dragon with white wings that I knew to now be Vhagar, while the other dragon black dragon with red wings was Balerion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I then turned to look at the Empress. I did not get a good look at her in the middle of the battle or even when she first landed here. There was this gentle look that started to form in her eyes as she gave me a warm and gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is a young woman who had to be in her early 20s only a few years older than both me and Kal.  She has bright violet eyes and tan by the sun giving her a golden color. Her hair was long reaching her back as pale silver-gold hair rippled down her back. Shining like molten silver rippling down her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a slender frame, with medium-size breasts and a womanly figure which told me that she had to give birth to at least one child. Both were standing firmly with a dangerous look in their eyes. She was not dressed in armor like the others, but I knew that she was as much a warrior as the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I looked to the other among them were the two dragon lords that are enemies to the Kale family. The taller of the two was a boy with a bow on his back and deep blood red armor, as he gave me this cunning smile, but his arm was draped lazily around the war dragon lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had deep plum colored eyes locked on me in the light they flashed blue I could see this dangerous twinkle in his stare that all but screamed do not try me. He had clipped silver hair with a light blue accent shimmer in the light as he kept his hair cut short. He had this aquiline nose that screamed high born as his pink lips were pulled into a cunning smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was his sister who I knew to be his twin. I heard that much from the whispers around the camp. She was almost the inverse of her brother regarding coloring and personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has deep blue ocean eyes that flashed purple in the light with thick gold hair with blue streaks. Her hair even though she had been in the water was dry to the touch and held tightly in her grapes was the very trident that she used to control the water. Or should I say is used to concentrate her power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rippling down her back as a black tight shirt that was hidden under a lightweight version of blood-red armor. She had well-toned arms that were muscular, with long legs that rested in a pair of noticeably short shorts that looked like they had been cut in half. I watched her finger twirling the trident with ease and as it whirled around, I watched water swirling around the tips as she crackled with power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about her that oozed power and dominance I knew that for the emperor to bend her to his will then he had to be a great leader. Kal was stiff at my back and while he hated the thought that he might have to fight alongside her, I could tell that he had no intention of fighting against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People began to flood the ports; sharp whispers filled my ears as their eyes widened with doubt and fear flashed across their eyes. I knew that they were all relieved to see the very people that they kicked off the island not a few moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among the people that came to greet them were my father and his good friend Vines who just so happens to be my father. The two of them had been in control of the island since they were our ages to them this was more than just losing their lands and position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were about to lose their way of life; they could see it in the looks of love and adoration for the very dragon's lords that first left them to die and then saved them even after we denied them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fathers smooth plum color eyes were locked on the dragon lords, but his plump pink lips were moving as he spoke in a lowered voice to my father as the two of them began to whisper to each other like they knew that something was wrong but there was nothing that we could do to fight against them not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong jaw was clenched tightly as I noticed his calm disposition forming on his face masking his rage. Short clipped silver hair that did not go past his ears had thick glow golden streaks but now there was ash resting in his hair forcing it to turn gray. Though his gaze was locked on the brown skin people of the summer isles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat rose under my plated armor as I felt my sword on my hip. I was useless when it mattered most, even though I knew when we were lost. I would bend the knee if that were what it came to. I was ready to say as much when a new voice echoed in the air, one that was not my own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We asked you all to leave and told you that we did not need your help and yet you still came back here. I can't help but think that was my daughters doing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smooth knowing voice filled my ears as I snapped back to see my old teacher with his gentle golden eyes locked on me.  I watched the way that his eyes soften as he looked to the young girl that was resting on the docks hanging back like she was not sure what to make of all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Missandei gave them all a warm smile as the king spoke in a cold voice, “Yes I asked but they did it because it was the right thing to do. They could have said no to me, they do not look down on people like other lords and nobles do. If they say that they want to protect you then trust them.” Missandei’s voice was warm and gentle as she smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that her words were genuine as she gave me a warm golden state before making her way back onto the ships. I knew that she was not going to stay here with her parents. That place was at the side of the Targaryens and I had the feeling that the same could be said for me and Kal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back at him, watching the way that Kal shook his head like he knew my train of thought but we all knew that we didn't have a chance not if a full fleet of ships was making their way here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dropped down to one knee bending my head as I spoke in a clear voice, “If you will have me your radiance then I will happily join your brotherhood of knights.” I spoke in a smooth and clear voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear slight murmurs of shock and agreement and to my surprise, the next person that spoke up was Kalos, I did not think that he would but much like me, he knew that he was beaten. He might not ever say it out loud but he would admit it out loud but there was a part of him that respected the Targaryens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would take me then I would be proud to be a part of the new and great Valyria,” Kal spoke in a cool voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we both dropped down to one knee and looked up to see the two Targaryens exchanging looks as Saehrys stood behind them with a sneer on her face and pointed cold eyes that were locked on me. I could see the doubt that was flooding all their stares like they were not sure that they were really seeing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the people seemed to be dropping down to their knees as if they were thinking the same thing. I knew that even my parents had to bow. They knew that tonight served as a warning, that even if they left this island it would be only a matter of time before we got taken over by the very forces they were fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rise as Aelon and Vinys lord of this island and trusted allies in the Valyrian empire and rise Alexios and Kalos as dragon riders of my personal guard and future lords of Valyria!  Any other time I would say that we feast and tomorrow we start back to the war effort but there is no time. They will keep attacking this island and all that oppose us and stand for slavery. Alexios, Kalos tomorrow we make our way to Tyrosh. Aelon and Vinys a small portion of our fleet will remain here to help protect you and plenty of resources of Valyria are at your disposal.”  Daenerys' voice echoed loudly in my ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fight was long from behind over, but this war will be one by dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ocean blue water stared back at me slapping against the bow of the ship as the golden coast of Tyrosh greeted me. The golden-colored coast stared back at me as the loud cracking wings of Vhagar filled my ears as he circled around the fleet. Aqua was already hidden in the bay while the rest of the dragons were hidden high in the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The choppy water shook the very ground, Vhagar let out a murderous screech as Vaegon flew just above the fleet he was supposed to talk with the Tyrosh, but we knew that was not going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grey Worm stood mute at my side. For a moment he did not say a word as tension filling the air as Ghost stilled at my back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud slapping feet filled my ears as Vhagar's shadow enveloped the flagship as ship hands rushed to get the catapults ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grey Worm has the archers ready to loose their arrows, get the other ships ready as well. Oil up the catapults and have them ready to fly, if need be, we will launch them at the ships. I would rather keep the fleet to add to my own but who knows.” I spoke in an off-handed manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that Balerion was waiting for me to tell him to burn the ships down to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar let out a bellowing roar, his venomous green eyes slit and burning with fury. Taking in a deep breath I glared at the coastline as ready to make them pay for all that they have done. The air felt charged as the heat of the golden sun slammed against my back as the hot airbrushed roughly against my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tyrosh have a great fleet, your radiance, Tyrosh began as a military outpost of the Valyrian Freehold your ancestors built the 9 free cities into what they are. Volantis might be yours but is it wise to burn the fleet.” Alexios spoke in a cool and calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved from the bottom of the deck with a sly and warm smile. I knew that his dragon was hidden right above the ship; his ability to blend in with the environment was one of the unique skills of a nature dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked over to Vhagar, we did not need the ships so I did not need to be all worried, I would have a Tyrosh bow before me.   The port was alive with all kinds of ships, from war galleries to trading vessels and large mighty cog ships. But something told me that we were not going to need ships as much as we would need mounted warriors and foot shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll mount Vaegon will mount Vhagar and see if I can't get them to give up peacefully then so be it but if not, I will burn them until there is nothing left.” I watched Grey Worms' eyes sparkle with pride as he nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while Alexios looked like he was flinching away from the conflict as if this were the last thing that he wanted. But he knew that this had to be done and he was ready to take part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyrosh, a fortress city protected by high walls, is located on the northernmost and easternmost of the Stepstones. Its inner walls are fused black Dragonstone, its large fleet resting in the bay, and looming just over the bay is the Bleeding Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that in the city lies the Fountain of the Drunken God, there is no established faith in Tyrosh, there are temples and shrines in honor of many different gods line the streets and waterfronts of the city. The Temple of Trios has a large statue of the three-headed Trios beside the temple's doors. R’hllor is worshipped in Tyrosh as well, as well as the Patternmaker and other gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They deal in slaves, people have no property, they are people, I will be glad to see them gone.” Alexios' voice was cold and murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed so kind and gentle but as I looked at him, I could see a shift in his stare. His body was stiff as he spoke in an off-handed manner. But I could see that this meant a lot to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn't always have dragons and magic like you, it was woken through tragedy and pain, I had a little sister and Kal an older sister. They were taken away on a ship, after seeing that both of our powers awakened, and we lost it. I won't let anyone be enslaved ever again.” A sneer pulled at his lips as we both turned sharply on our heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking to the back of the ship on the upper level I listen to the sound of plucking arrows as I notice Balerion lowering to the ship. Thin red leathery skin whipped up the waves until the ocean water slapped against the bow of the ships. The heat from his glimmering black underbelly laced with black diamond shape scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long black neck lowered so that his massive head was nuzzling my chest as I felt flames building in the crawl of his throat. His wings beat against the ship I feared that his wings would force the ship to capsize.  As if that was not enough, I watched the way that Pan materialized from the air watching the way that Alexios climbed up his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I clutched tightly to his long neck and he curled his neck back carefully so that I was sitting on his back. Heat pooled between my legs and his rough scales had become commonplace to me. Grinning gently, I started to take off to the sky quickly flying through the whipping sea air.  Time to get to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying over the bright blue water I noticed Tyrosh, there were three walls, the first of the three walls looked extended from the east of the city and wrapping around the whole city only the gate allowed the following water channel. Dazzling blue water reflected the golden light of the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Behind the walls were villas, a few bars, and guilds, as I got closer to the city, I could hear the panic cries, but I paid them no mind. Outrage bubbled in my chest running over from the magical bond with Vhagar. Off to the right, I looked to the right. I could see ravens trying to fly away and resting on their ankles were letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart thumped erratic but not with panic. In fact, a calm fell over me as I jerked to the right, slipping into Vhagar’s mind until I could see the glittering black wings, but flames stoked deep in my chest. I tasted the smoke and sulfur in his mouth as the heat burned in my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power flooded my chest as I watched spiraling white and black flames. Black smoke rose into the sky and burning flesh filled my nose as I watched 20 ravens falling from the sky like raindrops of flames. As I left his mind, I could see three men all of them in brightly colored cloaks as I got closer to the very building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I got closer to the ground Vhagar let out a murderous roar, but his eyes were locked to the balcony and small window where the birds had tried to escape. I focused on the ground where the two men rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean you and your people no harm unless you try to resist me or I don't know say attack my home and my children” My voice boomed dominating the empty air as venomous hate and rage flooded my body as a high Valyrian poured from my lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three men stood before, one was a man with deep black skin and a blue feather cloak that fell down his back. His deep blue beard greeted me as his shaped nose and square jawline stared back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shaved head gleamed in the light as he spoke in a shaking voice as terror flashed so bright in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely I don't know what you mean we have made no attempts on the lives of you or your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke and there was this underlying outrage that filled his stare as he glared at but as I sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is shame very well, I wasn't asking you!! You are going to die if I don't speak to whoever is in charge.” Rage bubbles in my voice forced Vhagar to let out a commanding roar. That sound alone set the fleet into action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as flaming rocks flying spoke rising high into the sky as the searing heat of the rocks brushed against my skin. Panic wails began to fill my ears as I looked over to the coast. Rocks drenched in oil and tar slammed into the massive towers and the villas resting on the hills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragons designed from the sky as I watched the fire of varying colors coming bursting to life as the shrill screams of soldiers and commoners alike filled my ears. Quickly sensing the growing tension, the same man stumbled to speak in a terrified filled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We do not hold any power, only the Archon of Tyrosh would have the power to give you the city…...” The nobleman spoke in a panicked voice, but the thunderous shaking of the ground forced him to bite down on his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Emperor Vaegon Targaryen and of course I would love to talk to your Archon and accept his surrender or else Vhagar and the rest of my dragons will burn you all away'' My voice boomed with all the venom and hatred that filled my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing one leg over Vhagar back I could sense his unease as he glared at me as if to say do not do something stupid. I knew that if he sensed something was wrong that I could just ask him to burn down the building around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I had my Valyrian steel blade at my back, and I knew that they would not dare hurt me with dragons ready to kill them flying just over their city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though I sent a message over my link with Vhagar. “Tell the other to stop once I have taken their heads to burn the city” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gripped tightly to the grip of my blade before speaking in a cool voice as we walked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> It did not take us long to get into a throne room where two men were resting in the room. One had deep green hair and a square green beard with matching green feather cloak and silk pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> While the other man had cold blue stars that forced shivers down my spine. His own thick blue-dyed hair rested down to his shoulder giving me a menacing look. His three-pronged beard reminded me of a trident as he stood, resulting in silence. A confused look on his face as he looked me up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a smug smile and a sharp jawline; he is a comely man that much is sure but was he the Archon or was he the other Archon. I let my gaze shift beneath the two of them and I could tell that they were both studying to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tense silence that ran over the two men did not go unnoticed by the three noble lords that stood at my back. I could hear the booms of the rocks slamming into the wall, as they shook the very walls of this building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I present his grace, King Vaegon Targaryen, the dragons that are flying over the city is his and has threatened to burn the city down if anything happens to his rider. Also, he demanded that you give him the city and admit what you did to his family and lands…” I caught him off before he could say something that I did not want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I told those three men and my people mean you no harm but the same cannot be said for you. I nearly lost my sons and my daughter. I nearly lost my lands and the city that I and my people work so hard on building. So, I am not here to speak in warmth and peace. I'm here to burn you and take the city.” As I spoke, I felt flames flickering against my skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An outrage bubbled in their eyes, as the blue-haired man launched himself from his chair as his lips curled over his lips and fury burned in his blue eyes. But they did not have the chance to speak, the flames spread out of hand and slammed into their bodies. Bright blue flames began to engulf the entire area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their wails of panic filled my ears as the bright blue flames began to engulf the entire building. They would die screaming for all that they did against my family. Only Volantis bent the knee without death, and they would be the only free city to get that chance if the other kept acting this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched Dany’s violet eyes sparkled with black and red flames, an arkah resting in her hands. She had learned much from Joli in her time alone in Valrico. I could see the grim look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is she doing?” The news edition Kalos roared over the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't bother to look at his wide doubtful eyes, as I watched the way that she clenched tightly to the Arkah, the power that bloomed in her body was alive with fury,  she moved with expert and swift speed. Not as fast as Vae or myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see dangerous sparks flying as she parried the attacks coming from the swords of Tyrosh. The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as I looked over to The and Theo, I could see the black waves overturning the waves. Blood flooded the water turning the waves red as they swallowed up whole people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos and Alexios paid us no mind, no longer interested in what the Empress was doing, they took off through the sky. Hate and fury filling their stares as their shoulders shook with rage, I knew that both of them had a sorted past with slavers and they would stop at nothing to stop the Tyrosh and anyone else that wants to hold people like property. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Solar burned the ground with sparking yellow flames that seemed to be speaking in the light, I notice the men that the queen was fighting. With Balerion at her back-burning people as she jumped through the current of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of their eyes were with shock and doubt to think that a woman could beat him in a battle. The moment that the blow was paired she danced out the way hoping to strike again. I watched as arkah was reduced to a black blur and with two-hand thrust blood dripped from the blade and she stood firm as her curved blade cut his head off. She stood firm skin-tight pants with a smooth blue tunic with a slit down the middle showing her glinting white skin riddled with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other time I would have taken off to the ground to be with her, to slash and hack at the very people that stood in my Emperor and Empress’s way. Instead, I had to run my finger along the air feeling the crackling power that flooded my body as I watched floating blood painted spear cut through their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany did not bother to look up instead she was staring blankly at the people that were in her way. Her eyes are alive with power and fire as she dances forward, her silver hair whipping around as black and red flames dance along with her hair like fiery highlights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hunger in her eyes as she craved more battle when she spoke her lips curled over her teeth and her voice boomed. All around us men still stood in our way. I flew overhead on Solar looking on with envy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to land as there were at least a 1,000 men circle around Dany. I rained down sparkling golden light over them as Dany jumped through the flames not a care in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't an ally to the Targaryens you are an enemy. Bend the knee great nobles of Tyrosh or share the fate of your rulers."  Even as Dany spoke bright blue flames burned through the roof of the Archons house as Vhagar and Vaegon took off high into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To further prove her point, her commanding voice was echoed by the fury filled roars of Balerion who sat at her back. His winged arms dug into the ground as his smoldering red eyes bloomed with the power, I knew that at a moment's notice he would burn them all to ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys took a singular step forward as the men flinched away as if her foot forced the very ground to quake more than the thunder steps of dragons, smoldering orbs were locked on them as I looked over to Vae darting through the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright white wings and a glittering black body sizzling with blood along his legs and lips as black smoke began to rise up as Vaegon gripped tightly to her Valyrian spear ready to slice them all down until there was nothing but Dany beat us to it. A tension-filled the air as he nodded his head firmly and hefted his blade into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion roared as if taking that as his cue he let loose a barrage of black flames with veins of bursting red flames, the flames burned the ground where Dany stood. All the dragons as if responding to his roar contracted their flames on the same point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green, gold, yellow, white, gray, black all swirled together as their wailing screams echoed and the scent of puss-filled my nose as I watched their flesh strip from their bones as if they were nothing more than ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the vast smoke rose into the sky blocking out the golden ray of the sun there was a new wave of heat and since that filled the air. All the men rimming men around the city dropped to their knees some looked relaxed while others were filled with fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I am sure that many of them thought that she was dead but as the flames began to fall away and the earth was scorched and bubbling. The loud pop of bubbles of thick liquid soil exploded upwards as Dany stood in the rubble. The ground beneath her was all but gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her silver curls were whipping with the wind as the sharp pungent scent of burning flesh filled my nose as I looked out the burnt corpse. The bubbling pool of creamy white and black skin toiled over as chard ribbons were carried away along with the wind. Dany stood her clothes reduced to ribbons and her naked form stood rigid and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those that aren't with the Targaryens will die so bow before us and live or die before us!!!" Even as she spoke, I watched the lord crumpling to their knees, their chest defeated with fear as Kalos sat on his dragon eyes wide with doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balerion whipped back his long coiling neck in victory; his smoldering red orbs were burning with pride he roared, and the other dragons echoed it. Vaegon started to descend to stand at his wife's side and cover up her naked form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalos spoke in a shocked voice, “Holy shit!!” It was all that he said as he leered at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I could think is who is next</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Back West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't plan on doing a fight scene for all of the free cities just a few of them and there are going to be a few time skips.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lyanna POV  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sat mute in the throne room looking at the lords that loomed in front of me today the esteemed leaders of the free cities are here begging an audience with the king and their future Queen. Viserys stood off to the side with his wife Sansa. Here to represent the Stormlands </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arianne Martell stood firm, her golden silk shimmering in the light as the sheer sleeves revealed her curvy figure. Her future husband was arrested at her side by Eddard Dayne, the future lord of Starfall and the nephew of Arthur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the lord of the Iron islands still even nearly 2 years later looked awkward around the Targaryens like he was afraid of us and I am sure that made sense seeing as how we did kill his entire family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady of the crownlands is, of course, Rhaenys stood firm with Aegon at her side both looked utterly confused as to why they were here. The east does not fall under our purview nor do we care about the east not until Vaegon rules it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the Lady of Highgarden, she like the others stood firmly waiting for the gates to open.  Edmure Tully still resided as Lord of the Riverlands, and Lady Nym was now truly a lady of the Vale. She married Henry the heir and managed to avoid any revolts in the Vale. The men of the Vale prefer the poise elegance of Nym compared to the crazed energy of Lysa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Hightower’s last remaining son married a woman from Volantis, a rich high born of old Valyrian blood. Descendants from the first Valerian emperor, she had two sisters both of whom are off in the east doing who knows what. But it made me think maybe they would be two of the dragon lords that Vaegon needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that when he got married to a Valyrian high born his sister married a silver haired boy from the same family. He might be the youngest of the high tower child, but he had his father's need for power. What is more powerful than a dragon family with deep roots in old Valyria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If what Humphrey said is true, then this new wife of his is a distant cousin of the two water dragon lords. But who knows if that is true or if they are just trying to get a dragon from Vaegon? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar stood firmly looking at Galant in a statin red doublet and black pants, with Blackfyre, resting on his back. Rhaenys and Aegon, </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Bring them in” His voice roared as we watched the doors slam open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright light of the sun flooded the room as I watched a man come stumbling in the room. The first began a giant looking man with burnt black skin that was wrapped tightly in his long arm and right leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were sunken in burning with defeat as he fought the urge to collapse. Standing at his side was Pentos cheesemonger Illrio, the large fat man with graying hair stared back at me. Then there was the final member of the group, he much liked the first one had the left side his face wrapping tightly around his face. White puss spilled from the room turning the bandage a dingy color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he had to be a representative from Braavos all of them were filled with outrage and terror. I knew that they must have been here about Vaegon. Why else would he be here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grace” All three of them spoke in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was this darkness forming around their eyes as the guy whose burns looked to order spoke in a terrifying voice bowing his head as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir we beg of you for the support of the Western dragons, Vaegon and Daenerys Targaryen are terrorizing the east, they attacked Tyrosh unprovoked and destroyed Braavos.  They were both burned away to nothing, and if nothing is done the same is going to happen to Braavos and the rest of the free cities.” Terror filled gasps filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the way that the room seemed to darken as I looked over to Rhaegar, there was a bored look on his face as he leaned forward and spoke in a cold voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you and Braavos trying to murder my grandchildren in their bed. Did you think that you could bear your fangs at a dragon’s hatchling and expect them not to bite?” His questioning voice shocked me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn't even know that they had attacked Valyria let alone that Rhaegar was still in contact with his son. I thought that the two of them stopped speaking after he stopped her nearly a year ago. It was more than a little shocking, but I would not let it show instead I turn to the Lords watching their eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gaunt man kept going even though he knew that he was not going to get help from Rhaegar his only hope was to sway the other lords and dragon lords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He burned everyone that stood in his way, women, children, and warriors alike, and those that survive will have to live in the ashes of a burnt down to nothing. His cruelty knows no bounds. Would you wish the same for Pentos?” His questioning voice was broken and pleading at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as the disgusted look on the face of some of the lesser lords among them was Arianne, her family was obliterated and she lost her homeland. I am sure to her this was a needless death. I am sure that she might have said something but Rhaegar leaned further into his chair resting his chin on his open palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed and I watched as this dangerous flicker formed in his eyes, “Then Pentos should burn. Magister Illrio, my son might not always get along with me, but he made sure to tell me all about your involvement in the war that happened 2 years ago. How you were the one that gave him the ship and sent him on his way with Sam and the Belaerys boy. You held the secret vault of money and made sure that the dragon lord family found allies in the slave cities. You are a territory and I am sure that after those that betrayed my son are dealt with the rest of the eastern cities will bow or face that same destruction. But before such a time, Arthur took their heads and sent them back to the east.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar started to rise and with him, all the eyes of the room fell to him, the room stilled and we were all forced to heed his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The east belongs to Vaegon, not us; their empire is independent of ours and will remain that way until they see fit. All those that decided to get in the eastern conflict may do so, but they do it at their own peril. Vaegon and Daenerys will not be soft on their enemies Tyrosh, and Braavos learned that the hard way. When they attacked Valyria with thousands of ships and tried to enslave my grandchildren. The enemies of the Targaryens will be greeted with death, not mercy. Remember that as you proceed with the eastern conflict.” It was all that he said before making his way out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it made me think did Vaegon really do the thing that they claimed that he did?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would hope not, I could only hope that being in the east would not change him into something unrecognizable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Last Free City Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saehrys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Pentos has massive, high walls, it is often regarded as the most vulnerable of the Free Cities and now that we have a massive horde at our back and more dragons that I can count. I knew that there was no way that they would resist us, I knew that there was no way that they would be able to stand up for us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they could, there was no way that they were getting away from my wrath, Pentos was the one that filled my family's head full of dragons and revenge. It was them who stoked the fires of my family's madness. Now I would put an end to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city has many square brick towers, and most of the roofing is done in tiles. Pentos has walled estates, such as menses belonging to Magister Illyrio Mopatis, the first place that I would burn to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your frowning again” I leered at the cause of the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still could not believe that we were married. I never thought that I was ever going to get married let alone to a dragon lord. Let alone that I would now be going off into battle with him. I stared at the Sunrise Gate allowing the traveler to exit the city to the east, in the direction of the Rhoyne.</span>
</p><p> <span>“I'm not frowning, I'm scowling. There is a difference.” I spoke in a cold distant voice. </span></p><p> <span>I gripped tightly to the glimmering yellow spikes as I looked over to see the ocean where a massive fleet was moving across the sea. A large red temple is in the city, and the red priests are known to sing and light their night fires. But now their heads were bent as they looked to the sky waiting for the dragons to come and liberate them. </span></p><p> <span>I'm shocked that the people of the red faith even accepted us I knew what my family did in the land of Asshai I knew that the red women only help further my parents power and now there is more red priest and I knew they would try to worm their way into Vaegons mind and twist it the same way they did my fathers. </span></p><p> <span>But I was not going to let that happen but I also couldn't simply kill them then I would look like the mad one and I didn't want my children growing up on stories of their murderous mother and how they have been killing people since the womb. I placed a gentle hand on my stomach. I watched the way my husband's gaze softened. </span></p><p> <span>“Vaegon offer to let you go back to Valyria you will give birth soon you should be home; our child should be born at home” Theo’s voice was almost pleading. </span></p><p> <span>Nothing like his usual whimsical voice and carefree nature, instead he was worried and filled with terror. It had been a long year but, at that time, we took over Braavos and Tyrosh and installed a new government.  Now we would burn one last city to the ground. The other free cities have already bowed. </span></p><p> <span>Myr bowed the moment that they watched the plumes of smoke rising high into the sky killing all that got in our way truly made them realize that there was no point for this battle. Norvos and Lorath were the next ones to bow. We knew that it was a roundabout way, but the Emperor insisted on getting rid of Braavos. After they launched two attacks on Valyria, I knew his rage was guiding that decision not military attack. </span></p><p> <span>Lys put up no fight the moment that we flew there after Naath seeing all the dragons flying in the air they gave up. They were the only ones that had enough brains to know that this fight was hopeless.  Pentos was the last city and we would make them an example to remind cities of the east. The next stop after there are the 3 slave cities. </span></p><p> <span>It should be easy to conquer them seeing as how they were broken the moment that my parents took all of their fighting power and even a portion of Yi Ti which would take much longer to win over but even then it would happen. </span></p><p> <span>I'm sure that if Pentos gave up Vaegon would not accept it, not after all that they have done they derailed his plans to take over the east by 4 years now that he has the chance to payback he would not stop. </span></p><p> <span>Rubbing my stomach, I realized that I started this journey with him so long ago and I would not stop even to see my first unborn child. </span></p><p> <span>“He offered that it didn't mean that he meant it, I have known Vaegon for nearly 8 years. I know when he means something and when he just offers to be polite and kind. The women in my family have always been warriors and adventures. That does not stop with me, my own mother might have been out of her mind but when she was pregnant with both me and my brother she was on campaign with my father. We do not take it easy. But rest assured we will be heading back to Valyria.” My voice was cold as I gripped tightly to my spikes. </span></p><p>
  <span>Theo let out a heavy sigh as we both turned our attention to the fleet, Kalos and Alexios were darting through the air like twin dragons dancing and twirling past each other what little fleet was left of Pentos was about to be burned. Typhon and Vhagar were coming from the north while Dany was on the ground with Balerion and the Dothraki Horde. Drogo and Joli were riding in the front with Dany and Balerion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no time for this Theo let's just get this battle underway I have been itching for a reason to burn this hell whole down to the ground,” I spoke in a cold murderous tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo simply shook his head sadly like this was the last thing that he wanted to hear. He was sweet and kind when he wanted to be and ruthless the next. I knew this had more to do with my brash attitude rather than my need for blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I paid him no mind. It is about time that they got what was coming to them. It is time to dispense some justice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joli POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were this silence and tension that filled the air; it was something that I was used to right before each battle. There was a silence that was always preceded by the death rattles of thousands of men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I looked up to the sky to see Vaegon, he was flying around but I knew that he was itching to be on the ground to fight with his men and I'm sure that need only grew stronger now that he was fueled with hatred and vengeance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know because I feel that same hate for my own son who would have lost his life if not for the timely appearance of dragons. Vaegons indigo eyes, which were usually blank, were now turning a bright white as he slipped into the mind of Ghost who was resting beside me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massive white wolf was the size horse and getting bigger as he now towered over me when I was not on the horse and even now, he was still growing.  His crimson eyes turned white for a moment before turning crimson color</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Drogo sat mute at my side, his red warrior paint littering his yummy body. All I wanted to do was mount him. His silky black hair billowing down his body as the soft jingle of bells filled my ears.  The thought of him forced a shudder to rush down my spine as I grinned gently at him as I watched his dark obsidian eyes flashing with the same need for blood. His firstborn would not be killed by the pale skins as he called them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could only shake my head he would bow to only one man and he rides atop of a dragon everyone else is below him. Well almost everyone he knows better than to get tough with me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shifted my stare to the sky seeing Vaegons eyes turn a bright indigo eye color telling me that at the very least it was time to battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> My heart thundered as the soft earthy tones of dirt-filled my nose as we crept through the darkness with the soft neighbors of the horse. Ghost was stalking in utter silence, his hair rising, and his lips curled over their teeth in silent snarls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind rose high roaring in my ear, but it was nothing compared to the fury filled roar of Vhagar, a loud billing scream that forced my shoulder to shake and cold sweat to ripple down my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vhagar and Typhon dived through as a flush of heat rippled across the ocean slamming into us as I looked to see the dragon from Naath ripping apart the ships. The gates gave way as Saehrys forces them open revealing the army that was resting on the other side. Their eyes were wide like they did not know how the doors were open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a moment they realized that there was no closing them, they rushed in murderous fury. I roared lurching after them as a barrage of flames came bursting to life as manic screams were the only thing that I heard as the camp came alive with fire lighting our ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as men ran around half the bodies burning as they struggled to put their flesh out; some didn't even have the chance, they simply fade to ash in front of my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men roared with pride as they watched the dragons burn away all that stood in their path. A black whipping tail with white spikes slammed into the tent and people ripping them apart before I slammed my spurs into the side of my stallion as Vaegon and Vhagar began to fly high into the sky.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> I slammed my spurs once more feeling the wind begin to pick up as Ghost to rush through the fire without a care in the world. Billowing roars forced me to look to the sky fearing that Jon was about to rain down flames on us but it was simple Aqua her throat screeched echoed loudly in my ears as her explosive water cannon ripped apart the might menses of the rich.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As I peered through the darkness, I could see Jon on foot slashing and hacking with Ghost ripping men to shreds at his side. How the hell did he get there on the ground? Rage burned in his eyes as he danced across the backs of the dead citizens of Bravos. A sword in one hand and flames in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Confusion filled me but I did not have to think about it. I started to fight slash and hack without a care in the world. All the while my mare burst forward with immense speed, so fast that my teeth slammed against my tongue forcing the sharp tangy copper taste of my blood to fill my mouth. The loud roar for men echoed as I watched Vale knights and foot shoulders alike come rushing at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as flaming arrows came rushing down us with sharp whizzes and pop as a current of flame slammed into the ground around me. Forcing the green grass to turn a deep black color.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The soft whispering of steel made me turn my head to see the curved crescent blade of my sun and stars. His eyes wild with joy as a manic and murderous grin pulled at the corner of his lips. I might not have looked away enraptured by the sight of my husband in his murderous rage if not for the fact that there was a man coming right at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A wide chested man that was as massive as a mountain, his piggy brown eyes could be seen through the slit of the war helm. The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I heard a wet slosh that told me that Drogo ripped out his inward organs as well as his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hefted my curved shaped blade watching as with one fluid motion I was riding forward, and his body was slumping to the ground as his head rolled a few feet before being smashed by the hooves of the horses. Crimson red fluid rushed down the gleaming silver blade bathing my hilt in blood as my fingers grew slick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the sight of my kill, my blood lust began to rise. I did not even look back to Drogo this time, instead of listening to the sound of my bells as I searched for my next victim. A sickening sense of satisfaction filled my chest knowing that I was unleashing carnage of which no one has seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles as my blade cleaved a young 16-year-old boy's right shoulder from the rest of his body. A sickening smile pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head, cleaving him in two. The light leaped from his eyes as he slumped though I could tell that he saw no way of his side winning this battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was just one last battle for him before he died and he knew it, a vindictive smile formed on my face. I had no pity for him, he was no slave, he had a choice, the people of the slave cities did not have a choice. They would fight us against their will, and we would make sure that they are freed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the others, whether they are seasoned warriors or like this young boy, they would all feel our wrath and either join the emperor or die resisting.  A man bellowed, ripping me from my thoughts as I noticed that he had a strange resemblance to the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body quaked with rage and grief as he let out a shrill screams lace with pain as his eyes widened with only one thought running through his mind. Kill me and avenge his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened with doubt and his shrill cries forced a shudder of regret to rush down my spine. He came at me driving his stallion to the point that his eyes were crazed, and he panted like he needed a rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched until he got in close to where he could not evade my attacks only then did I gripped tightly to my dagger made of dragon bone and as quick as a viper as he hefted his sword high into the air. I flung my blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching it go soaring in the sky as the pressurized air threatened to choke me as if the air had a will of its one and was fighting for the other side. But I ignored the air and focused my attention on the man, whose life I just cut short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as his pain-filled expression shifted to one of joy as a sickening smile pulled at his lips. I was not the only one that was pulling him in close, I was so far into the enemy lines that I did not notice the 100 men that were swirling around me. Though I did not fear when I had an ally at my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as dazzling black and red swirling flames came darting out, bathing the men in flames as Dany jumped into the flames not a care in the world. I knew that she was immune to heat and harm but still she was acting a little careless even for her. Though I suppose when you have dragons, magic, and a blade there is no need to fear anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arkah was slashing and hacking through their chain mail with ease, her arkah was special; it was no simple steel but Valyrian steel with a dangerous black aura encircling it. The same color as her family colors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt a twinge of pity might for these men they had no idea who they were fucking with when they went after the Targaryen children and their city. A madness filled me as well as I cut them down lurching through the flames after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moist air whipped at my skin threatening to swallow me as the callous skin on my palms sizzled from the heat of Vhagar’s skin, I could sense him circling me laying down cover fire as I slashed and hacked at the very people that sent a fleet to kill my children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His power rushed from his body and into my own fueling me almost as much as my need for vengeance. I could feel magic pulsing with renewed power throughout the bond. From here I could see Dany and Joli fighting with a motherly fury that I could not hope to match. The muck swirled around my feet as I watched the way that men rushed forward fury and purpose filling their eyes as the scent of burning flesh flooded my nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrows came rushing at me. Their tips were flaming with bright red flames. The scent of burning flesh seemed to only grow stronger as I dodged out of the way of the volley of arrows. I could see a small group of archers no more than 30. </span>
</p><p> <span>But they were in my way, I thrust my hand outwards watching as dazzling blue flames bathed them and the ground in flames. The arrows that were flying through the flames were first shadows then nothing but ash. Their metal tips glowing a bright red before being turned into soup. </span></p><p>
  <span>I could hear the loud groan of the mast to the slapping sound of the masses against the surface filled my ears. I could feel every shift in the air as my body came alive with adrenaline. My blood rushed in my ears. When I looked over to the port, I could see massive gold beams of light shooting from both Helios' throats but also the callous palms of the 14 years old boy Kalos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he was filled with pride and now I knew why the surface began to steam as the light forced the water to bubble hotter than dragon flames could. The whole ocean began to heat up bubbling and toiling as if we were still in Valyria before the doom ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madness and hysteria swirled around me even from here I could feel the flush of heat and the frenzied roar of men. When I looked up from the ocean, I could see massive green trunks erupting all around the city. Watching the way that Pan and Alexios flew as the scent of fresh air flooded my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bases of these magical roots were covered in blood as they pierce through the bodies of young and old warriors alike. A stampede broke out and they were heading right for me, forcing me to focus on my own battle as I noticed one man coming right at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, I slammed my sword into his heart with a two-hand thrust before pivoting sharply on my heels ripping my blade roughly from his chest. While more came after me I formed a second sword in my hand only this one was made from cobalt blue flames. With two shapes one hand thrust I watched as the head of one man exploded from the force while the other was swallowed by flames bathing the entire ground where he stood in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> These men had eyes crazed with fear but looked with their homes on the line they kept attacking. Overwhelming fury flooded my senses as I slammed my sword through his chainmail watching as his eyes widened with doubt and the once bright consuming light fell from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men swirled around me, all of them flooding with purpose and strength as if in the distance but I paid them no mind. I punched myself high into the air before slamming down again watching as bright blue flames exploded outwards. The impact shook the ground as the men that stood before turned to ash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off in the distance, I could see my wife fighting, while Saehrys and Theo were launching distance attacks from the sky as was the plan. The city was already overwhelmed but I would not stop until all the other cities learned that there is no going after my family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding of war drums filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh was blown along with the hot coarse wind. The wailing screams of death echoed in my ears as the men on the walls were swallowed up by black and red swallowing flames. I was back to back with Joli both of us slashing and hacking back to back with a ring of fire swirling around us. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With a mighty roar, I looked back to see the Dothraki rushing forward renewed by our strength. Their helms hid their fury filled expressions as they lurched forward spears, mace, and greatsword hefted in their hands and dire wolves snarling with power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrows were loose over our heads, but I watched a bright blue flame erupted from my body placing a massive wall of blue flames around us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Panic screams and neighbors filled the air. I did not usually use my magic. It took a lot more work for me to learn how to control it than Vaegon. It is far more work then I willing to admit Rhaenyra had better control then I did. But when I need my flames in battle, they are always there for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury-filled eyes locked on the enemy as she roared, a sharp burst of flames shot from Balerion and I watched black and blue flames meld together. Panic cries filled the air as the dying sound of high pitch neighbors filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I began to cut through the men that rested before me as easily as I could chop wood. The sight of blood erupting into the air stared back at me bathing me in a crimson fluid. I never thought that I would be the king of the girl that was in battle but here I was fighting for something more than slippers and fine silks with Rhaenys. I was fighting for my family. </span>
</p><p> <span>I would win! </span></p><p> <span>When the smoke cleared Vaegon was standing firmly in the middle of ash with a firm look on his face. His bright eyes were locked on me as he spoke. </span></p><p> <span>“Let’s head home for a little bit next we will go to the slave cities and put an end to this slavery.”  His voice is sure and strong. </span></p><p> <span>I could use some time to relax.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Coming Home With A Bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arya POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the ships approach the bright blue sky and greeted me as I turned to look at Ella, she had a warm smile on her face and a dazzling sea dragon at her side. Both looked brimming with excitement at the thought of seeing her long-lost family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to believe that we left Westeros two years ago and even harder to believe that a little over half a year ago Vaegon left with three dragon riders. Now though I looked up to the sky to see that another two in tow with dragons that I have never seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that is not completely true I had seen a nature dragon before since there is one in the gardens, but the radiant golden dragon seemed different almost as if it were giving light off its body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunty Arya look!!!” Rhaenyra yanked happily on my arm as she jabbed her finger at a no longer pregnant Saehrys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was more than a little shocked to see that there were two babies cradling tightly to her chest in a sort of holding wrap. Both were squealing happily as they grabbed at their mother’s hair. I could tell that one of them was a boy with a spitting image of his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright luminous violet eyes were filled with love and joy as tufts of silver hair rippling in the wind. He was strong and robust while the other babe was a girl and the spitting image of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver hair streaked with blue with purple eyes that flashed an ocean blue in a certain light, both had the pale skin of the Valyrian. Both seemed alive on dragon back, Theo was flying just underneath his wife scared that the children or Saehrys might fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That nervous expression did not fall away until they were landing right in front of us and the moment that they did Rhaenyra rushed right to them joy filling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Saehrys, Unkie Theo you're finally back!!” She giggled with excitement as Saehrys chuckled at Rhaenyra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saehrys dropped down to one knee running a gentle hand along with Rhaenyra’s hair and smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a little bit then we are going east to free the slaves. But look, I want you to meet Leonidas. He is going to be your emperor one day! This is Lina, his twin sister. I hope that the three of you can be great friends.” Saehrys' voice was warm and loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rhaenyra scrunched up her nose like she smelled something that she did not like. Her face began to scrunch up as she began to pout. Offing out her cheeks and folding her arms firmly over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he is a baby. I can't marry a baby; he has to be handsome and strong like my daddy and unkie Theo.” She began to whine as the soft giggles of Saehrys forced me to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But my eyes were locked on Vaegon who had to launch himself from Vhagar back landing roughly on the ground as flames cushion his landing. Vhagar was huge and as such could not land, and he was not the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I notice Dany doing the same thing only as she flew Vaegon caught her with ease. A warm smile pulled at both their faces as Dany rushed over to Rhaenyra gripping tightly to her and rubbing their faces together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy stop I can't breathe!! Daddy, mommy is trying to eat me!!!” Her childish voice forced me to burst out in booming laughter with Ella right beside me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon shook his head heavily as he walked over to his daughter's love filling his stare as he grinned at her running his finger gently through her hair. Saehrys on the other hand simply smiled and she started to straighten out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo took Lina from her hands and bounced her gently until she burst out into a fit of giggles, “Sweetheart you wouldn't marry him now but later when you are grownups.” Her voice was sweet and loving as she pulled Leonidas close to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon gave her a loving smile. I knew the two of them were like siblings in a way I am sure that had something to do with bonding over all the death and destruction of cities and whatnot. But my eyes drifted to the boy, the one that rode the strange dragon. Both landed by Vae, but their eyes were locked on the dragon garden and the wide expansive city that only seemed to be growing bigger now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people of the old blood from Volantis have now moved here to the manses that littered both the city and the country. The ports were alive to commence with all the free cities taken over. Everyone comes here to trade. We have the luxuries of all the free cities plus more. Not to mention that there are also the rubies that we are beginning to mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arya, I hope you and Ella have been staying out of trouble, where is Nymeria?” Even as Vae asked the question I watched Ghost come lumbering out of the ship with both dragon lord boys looking at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that I must not have looked like much to them since I was dressed in boiled leather with a rapier strapped to my waist and a dagger resting on my hip. But both boys could not seem to take their eyes off me, I did my best to ignore them as I turned to my cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunting after a few small attacks from the slave cities no one has dared attack even with the bulk of the force away the dragons in the garden seem to stay away….” Rhaenyra burst into the middle of our conversation with joy in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning killed all the bad men just like you and Vhagar daddy!!” She squealed with excitement as Vegan pet her hand roughly her hair as he smiled down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure that you did a great baby. I want you to meet Kalos and Alexios. They are two new dragon riders we met at Naath. Kalos, Alexios this is my daughter princess Rhaenyra. This is my cousin though she is more like a sister to me. Arya Stark of House Stark, her dire wolf Nymeria can be protective so go next to her at your own peril.” Vae spoke in a warm voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could not help but giggle as I watched the way that their eyes widen with doubt and fear, “He is joking…” I spoke letting my voice drawn on for a moment before finishing my sentence, “Mostly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could help the booming laughter that erupted from my lips as I looked at the horrified faces of both boys. They had to be my age if not a little younger. But they were both dragon riders in their own rights. I wonder what kind of magic they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, come on there is a feast and I want to see my sons!” Vae spoke and everyone followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Including me, it would seem like this is going to be a relaxing time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaegon POV </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We have been resting in the city for 6 months long enough to stay for Rhaenyra name day, now she is leering at me. Her eyes furious, bright, and pinker than usual, as she leered at me. Stomping her foot angrily into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can do it!!” She wailed at the top of her lungs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was not going to have this argument with her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your six you are not coming with us to the east.” I let out a heavy breath letting my chest cave in as I leaned further into my wolf and snow throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dany was creaking a smile as she patted her lap as she grinned at Rhaenyra as her little six-year-old reluctantly rushed into her mother's lap as Dany carted her fingers through Rhaenyra’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be back before you know it sweetheart you just have to be patient” I laughed at that little girl being patient as if. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shook my head heavily as Kalo's voice echoed loudly in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vae you need to see this” Kalos' shocked voice filled my ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I started to get up but stopped when I looked up to the glass dome watching two massive dragons flying overhead. One was a quicksilver dragon, a dazzling venomous green dragon. Massive wings launched it forward but there was no one on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other dragon was an armored dragon, a dark forest green that was glimmering in the light as it flew overhead much like the others. I could not believe what I was seeing. I am used to seeing dragons, but these dragons did not hatch in Valyria. I just knew that they did not. It must have been a magic thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment that I saw her I watched the way that the doors flung open and Saehrys walked in dressed in her blood-red armor as she spoke, she did so with a quicken voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two dragon lords here. They wish to speak with you Vae, Dany” Her voice was cool, but I could see the anxiety and doubt in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We were all so used to thinking that dragons could only come from Valyria and when they doubt we can barely wrap our minds around it and form the size of these dragons having a wingspan of nearly 200 feet which means that they had to be at least the same age as Vaegon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal looked at me waiting to hear my answer with a firm nod. I leaned back into the throne as Ghost jumped up to his feet as Saehrys went to get the dragon lords and Kalos moved over to stand by my side. Theo walked up the steps of the back entrance and his own gleaming red armor stared back at me as he stood by Dany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a moment later Saehrys made her way into the room with two women falling to either side of her.   One had a snow-white fair that filled her back, she had a slim form, but ample chest and a golden dragon could bounce off. She wore a silk plum color dress with a silt that revealed their left leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had high cheekbones that gave her a regal look, but she had a warrior-like an array as I notice Alexios standing at the door who held a long cleaver that was a startling black like color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman next to her was identical in every way except she had a shimmering silk dress with a soft sunset color where her dress silt revealed her right leg instead of her left leg. The moment that they walked into the room I watched Ghost trotting down the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gods of old Valyria were whispering in my ears screaming that they were the ones, but I was not going to just give in to the voice I needed to know more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost snapped at them keeping them from getting any closer, blood-red eyes forced shivers down their spines, but I could tell that it was from shock, not fear. Not when they have their own dragons at their beck and call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the way that their eyes shifted from me to the little girl that was resting in my wife's lap. Their eyes were scanning her hair and bright pink eyes Morning let out a dangerous roar that screamed do not think about looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You demanded to speak with my wife, and I, so what is it that you wanted to talk about” I spoke in a blank tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not letting these two women see the anxiety </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls smiled as if we were old friends; they did not look older than 20, something about the same age as me and Dany. I could see the way that they were running their eyes over my form and then my wives as the girl in the plum dress spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Aelora” The girl in the plum dress spoke as she bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other twin-spoke in a warm voice, “I am Aerea and we have more in common than you think” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cocked my brow upwards as I felt my temper rising. There was nothing that I hated than a cryptic message. I mean why cannot people be straightforward with their shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and how is that?” Dany’s voice was just as coy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A supple smile pulled at her lips as a coy look fluttered across her face as her violet eyes were lit up with amusement as her fingers were tingling gently in Rhaenyra’s curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was studying the twins, not sure what to make of them. There was no way that I knew them. I did not meet them in Volantis and I sure as hell did not meet them in Westeros so where would I know them from? There were not those weird dreams that I am so used to having. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Aelora spoke in a smooth voice, “The Hightowers my sister married a Lord by the name of Humphry Hightower we went there for their wedding we met one of your sisters and a cousin, princess Rhaenys and princess Sansa. We were fast friends. Though that was not why we are here, we have heard around your pursuits in the east. You have taken the free cities and Naath. The rest of the east is quaking in fear and we have been dragon riders for as long as you. Only our family never lost their dragons; we have hidden away on an island beyond the sunset sea.  We have been hidden there for 100s of years. My ancestors were a shared ancestor with the descendants of the island in the west that you found, Theo and Thea, we are distant cousins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that there was doubt fluttering across my face because her twin Aerea spoke in a quicken voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that it might seem a little strange we had dragons even after you lost yours and we make no move to take your lands. It is simple, we never wanted them, we are warriors, not conquerors. As I am sure that you know each family has its own set of unique magics. To keep people from gaining too much power, people marry into their own bloodlines so no one will gain too much power. The same could not be said about my family. While we are distant cousins our magic is not an offensive kind but a protective kind. Warriors defend their people and family and they do not actively search for fights. Hence why we did not go after you, but we do live to serve and there is no one more worthy of our allegiance than the emperor and empress of Valyria.” Area's spoke in a cool voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leered at them not sure how much of this I should believe and how much of it was lies and plots. Their family disrespected one tradition but upheld another, it did not make sense to me and I was not sure how much of them I should trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But those voices were booming in my head screaming at me to accept them, both girls dropped down to one knee their head bowed in reverence. Dany leaned over to me speaking in a low voice Valyrian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell that the gods want these dragon lords and they have yet to steer you wrong, they told you to kill Aeron and you did, they told you to believe in Saehrys and there is no one more loyal and more devoted to us than anyone else and you killed her brother. If you trusted her why not trust the voice this time.” Dany’s voice is impatient and questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow we would be setting out to the eastern slave cities and I did not want to have to worry about their loyalty. Though I knew that being paranoid was not going to be any better. To my surprise, Kalos spoke up though his crimson gaze never left the face of the twins whose heads were still bent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those voices told you to accept me and I was less than pleasant and that is putting mildly if they say trust them then do it and the moment you think that they are going to stab you in the back I will burn their eyes out with my light and cut their heads off.” His voice was cold and dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew that he was right, and it meant every word that he had said the thought about having to look over my back this whole time did little to ease me but look at my knights. I knew that they had my back no matter what happened. As I looked down at the two bowing girls, I knew were straining to hear us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise we set out tomorrow, take your oath, and rise as members of the dragon knights and loyal warriors of the Valyrian empire.” As I spoke in a cold voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I did not have time for them, I would have to trust the voices and hope that I am right to listen to them this time like I was all the other times.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Astapor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aelora POV</p><p>I would not say that I knew them well but the way that the luminous plum colored eyes were filled with fury as she leered at the city of Astapor that was all but rebuilt from whatever damage was caused by the dragon lords that came before us. I knew that for her this had to be personal they were one of the first cities to not only bow but give them a massive and well-disciplined army. </p><p>Now we stood there at the edge of the ground just a few feet out of range of their arrows and scorpions, Vaegon stood firm with his massive emperor dragon Vhagar sitting behind him. He had a massive Wingspan of 300 feet and getting wider. They grew twice as fast as any other dragon and lived twice as long. </p><p>He is an impressive sight but not as impressive as his rider who was standing firm with Saehrys on his left and his wife to his right. Both were brimming with rage but for different reasons for Saehrys it was because of what they did to her family. </p><p>For Daenerys I knew that it had everything to do with slavery, I am aware that not only did she not like slavery she and her own children were our risk to it. Not shortly after she got to the east assassins came into the city with one goal getting the Empress and her children. If not for their dragons and magic they would have gotten taken. </p><p>That alone force her to hate the very thought of slavery and they were not the only ones, Kalos and Alexios had to stay back in camp. Something about them wanting to burn down the city and everyone that was in there. I knew that there was a part of them that knew that it would be wrong to kill these peoples. </p><p>Other than the lords and nobles most of the people that lived here are enslaved they never made an active choice to be a part of the war. It would not be right to kill them. At least that was the Emperor's thinking. I wish that I could say the same about the young boys. But both lost sisters to the slave trade before and they were not going to let them live any longer than they must.</p><p>The gates to the city slowly began to open as I watched Missandei stiffness I knew that this was the city that she and her brothers were held here. Force to be slaves, force to be the unsullied and the little scribe. I knew that there was no way that they would have the compassion to forgive I knew that I would not. </p><p>I do not seek out violence but if I were merely inches from the place that took me from my family and enslaved me then I would do a lot more than simply glare at them from a distance. I would kill them all, so I understood their rage. I just hoped that it did not consume them. </p><p>All their eyes seemed to harden with hate for all kinds of reasons as the doors slowly began to open revealing the men that were hidden on the other side. </p><p>Men dressed in fine silk of gold and blue awaited me as I noticed them leaning against the wall and standing on the high dais. I notice that as they walked out, I noticed the army that rested behind them. The slave cities had been busy since the dragon lords left them. </p><p>Men dressed in black leather with spikes and helmets walked out and I used the term men loosely most of them were clean shaven boys with blank looks on their face. There are about 16,000 of them, twice the number of the Unsullied that now stood free behind me. Steel black shield rested on each of their arms with spears in their other grapes and a short sword on their hip. </p><p>Their eyes were dead and lifeless as they looked at each of us, Vaegon and Daenerys had blank look on their face, Saehrys was enraged and Missandei she looked still as a rock fear and hate working their way into her golden eyes that are usually gently and warm were now cold and distant.</p><p>There are three men walking out into the red baking sun, among them is a man in billowing green and white fine silks, his head bald and shined in the light as his deep mocha almost copper-colored skin stared back at me. The red baking sands swirled around us as the hot arid wind began to beast against my skin. </p><p>The soft crunch of sand filled my teeth rubbing against my molars as I took in a deep breath to see a girl that stood next to the wise masters. While standing to the right of them was a large fat man with greasy black hair rippling down to his shoulders. His lips were greasy and fat as if he had just eaten a chicken leg. </p><p>Typhon flew as I looked see Thea, she had hard cold eyes locked on the people, she trusted my sister and I the least. Even now I could feel her malice towards us. Aerea stayed back at camp with the boys to make sure that they stayed put. </p><p>Typhon's cold gray predatory eyes stared back at me. As if to say if they wanted me dead, I knew that there was tension between them. I am aware that they faced a lot of backstabbers in the past 9 years and it is hard to ignore that fact or for them to easily trust people. I knew that there was going to be more than just a few months together. </p><p>“I am Vaegon Targaryen, this is my wife Daenerys Targaryen, we are here to free the people of Astapor. These Unsullied you see behind you left the shores as slaves but here they stand free and here to free you” Vaegons voice roared. </p><p>The dragon's roar and the thunders slapping of spear butt against the ground echoing the words that the emperor had just said The whole area stopped as I notice the head of chained saves popping over the wall as they looked out to see the dragons, Typhon and Aqua were here when they were younger.</p><p> The headmaster gave me a cool look as he spoke in bastard Valyrian, “A dragon once came to our home and tried to boss us around. They are dead and we are still here the same will happen with you. Unless you plan to buy my Unsullied you will leave this place and never come back.”</p><p> Typhon heard the word dragon and roared accordingly and let out a few short bursts of gray flames to erupt into the air. I smiled coolly at them. Did they really think that he could just simply order them around? There are 9 dragons here did he really think that it would be as easy as sending them away. </p><p>Daenerys cocked her right eyebrow as if to say I know that you are not serious. She folded her arm over her chest as I noticed the Arkah that was resting on her hip. Her painted vest had bright streaks of silver. </p><p> “We will not leave until the Unsullied and every other slave in this city is released and the master that put them down is killed” Her voice was billowing and loud. </p><p>Valyrian steel shimmering in the light as her soft Valyrian fell from her lips oozing with power as I felt a nervous shift in the wise master. Did they really think that telling them to leave or buy the Unsullied would just work? </p><p>Though the wise masters at the high dais looked down at Saehrys with intrigue in their eyes as they spoke in a low whisper so that we would not be able to hear them. I could see the wet dangerous gleam in their deep obsidian and brown eyes. </p><p>“Your father sided with us and made us an ally, you should be finishing their work” The wise master spoke and something dark flutter across Saehrys face. </p><p>“I finished my father's work the moment that I killed him; the world is a better off without.” Saehrys spoke in a cold voice. </p><p>Hate brimming in her eyes as she looked like her body was quaking with murderous intent.</p><p>Typhon roared with power overhead and his screeches filled the air as the wise master flinched away in fear.  I knew that Aqua and Theo were hidden in the bay waiting to take hold of what little ships that were resting in the bay. Any other time we would have burned them too but there were slaves hidden in the bows. </p><p>Vaegon must have seen something that flashed before his face like he did something in the mute faces of the Unsullied and the hopeful faces of the slaves that saw no other way out of this life but their deaf. </p><p> “They kept you in chains, beat you down, mutilated you, just like the Unsullied behind you, but they rose up past their lash and offered you that same freedom. You do not have to serve us; you can go home or stay here. That is your choice. But do not let men less than you rule over you, do not let them see people as property. You are more than swords and shields for their pompous lifestyle.” Vaegon voice cut through their blank expression. </p><p>For the slightest moment there I could see the hope that was flickering across their faces, they could taste their freedom and now they really had a chance to escape their life servitude and they knew that this was their only time that they would be able to take it. </p><p>For a moment there was nothing but silence and I feared that they were not going to move but I watched the way that the unsullied went to work slaying the lesser lords and ladies whole Grey Worm rushing forward thrust his spear into the wise masters throat watching as his crimson fluid bathes the dazzling spear tip. </p><p>Thunderous crack filled my ears as I looked to the wall, I could see black smoke billowing into the air like the scent of burning flesh began to fill my nose. Dazzling gray flames came bursting to life as I watched water moving onto the deck ripping the slavers from the deck forcing them to drown in the water depths. </p><p>While the water moved through the port holes breaking the chains that were holding the slaves down. The roar of battle filled my ears, but the kin did not move, he watched as the people of Astapor freed themselves from the lash of their oppressors. </p><p>Typhon let out a billowing roaring with a mighty crack of his wings he took off to the sky is gray flames making an appearance as his flames soaked the earth. The last two remaining wise master did not last long as Red flea, and Ash Breath slit their throats with superior ease. </p><p>The panic that filled the air as deep obsidian glow in the light fear filling their eyes as their lives ended quickly.  </p><p>In a matter of minutes Astapor would be ours and then after that Yunkai was next. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Yunkai The Golden City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys POV</p><p>The thick golden walls of Yunkai looked like they were freshly repaired stared back at me heavy and thick just on the outside of the city I wanted as archers stared at me in fear while the slave soldier stared at me with mixed emotions.</p><p> Some look at me not sure what they were to do with the freed slaves behind me, while some looked at me with hate, it makes me wonder what the wise masters told him.</p><p>I knew that this was the only place that was wise enough to bend the knee before the war dragon family. Unlike Meeren which I hear is only starting to rebuild after they were burnt to the ground.</p><p>I did not know where Vaegon was for a moment. My heart began to thump with worry as the east was known for sending in faceless men to do their wishes. A fierce roar burst to life as Vhagar darted through the clouds with Vaegon on his back. His face tucked dark as ominous as if he saw something that he did not think that I would like.</p><p>Thick and husky, shrill and screeching, deep and booming roars forced shivers down my spine as hate-filled their predatory eyes. Saehrys and Thea descended from the sky on their dragons. Sizzling smoke gray skin and dazzling yellow shined in the light.  </p><p>As Vaegon slipped off her back, jogging over to us in a slow trot as he spoke to me in a cool voice as his face began to harder as his slight smile melted from his face.</p><p> “They have a few sellswords, I saw them hiding behind the wall, they have a few 100 ships in the bay, Theo was resting in the bay ready to take the fleet the moment I say so,” Vaegon spoke in a cool voice.</p><p>His face grew serious as he talked about the war.</p><p> “We should give them a chance to concede if they give up the city and if they still refuse then we will fail. Grey Worm!” I spoke in a smooth voice.</p><p>I called for Grey Worm and not a second later he appeared with his spiked helm in his hand as he stared at me with blank brown eyes.</p><p>Speaking in High Valyrian, Grey Worm stood there a slight smile on his face before rushing off to speak with the masters.</p><p> “Vaegon, would you find a place for the dragons to nest, maybe try to get the dragons to get along,” I spoke in a sure voice.</p><p>An idea popped into my head moments after Grey Worm had left it was a random bursting idea, but I think that it just might work. If an army with 9 dragons, they would not be so bold.</p><p> “You have an idea?” The curious tone of Vaegon forced a smile onto my face</p><p> “Would you get the leaders of the sellsword companies to come to speak with us,” I spoke in a cool voice.</p><p>Vaegon POV</p><p>The scent of sulfuric smoke filled my lungs as black smoke billowed out of the Balerion flaring nostrils. His burning hot scale resonated heat and power as finally, my hand met the smooth black scales. A warm smile fell on me as I heard the betrayed roars of Vhagar.</p><p>Heat rained down on all of us, but the warmth of the dragons drenched me in a few layers of sweat as I turned to look at Vhagar. With a furious roar, Balerion backed down as Vhagar barreled over to me. Slamming his massive head against the middle of my chest.</p><p>Demanding attention as I shook my head heavily, chuckling even at his massive size he was still that little love-starved dragon that hated when the other dragons got more love than him. Solar let out an amused screech as she watched both dragons acting like children. Her stilt eyes were filled with amusement.</p><p>“Well, I see you and the dragons are having fun” Saehrys smooth voice was taunting me.</p><p>Her silver hair flowed in the light as her luminous eyes grew in-depth as an amused smile appeared on her face. Her own fingers were running gently along the golden neck of her own dragon, a warm smile on her face as her eyes were distant. I knew that she had to be thinking about the twins that were resting in the empire.</p><p>I told her that she could have stayed with them and protected the empire but each time that I offered she would say the same thing repeatedly. My duty is to be by your side, she was like the female version of Arthur only a lot fiercer if that was possible.</p><p>“Yes, well Vhagar has also been the action type, how are you doing? You know that you can always return to Valyria. I know that Theo would feel better if at least one of you went back to Valyria with the children” I spoke in a nonchalant voice in the hopes of keeping things relaxed.</p><p>But I knew that no matter what I said Saehrys would be enraged, after all, she would say that she was a warrior long before she was a mother. I knew that she would say if anyone should go home it should be Theo. He has the least amount of experience as a dragon rider or tamer. Even the boys had more experience. They might have just started riding but they had their dragons and their magic their whole lives.</p><p>Saehrys eyes turned cold and murderous as she snapped her head back at me, Solar looked ready to let out a dangerous roar but the imposing and commanding presence of Vhagar kept her from doing so.</p><p>“I don't know how many times I have to tell you before it finally gets through that thick dragon skull of yours. I am not going back to Valyria. I have been a warrior longer than any of you and a dragon lord just if you. I have a war dragon who is more skilled and adept at war than the two of us. Maybe the water dragon lords should be the one to go home. We are in a desert after all.” She spoke in a cool voice.</p><p>I could see the hate that flared in her stare as her temper changed the once calming mood that has once surrounded the nest was gone. I could see Aqua and Typhon both looked outraged like they knew that we were talking about their riders. Vhagar and Balerion were snarling as their four legs stomped angrily at the ground. Taking up for me as I shook my head heavily as I spoke in a cool voice.</p><p>“I was just suggesting I'm not going to order you back, but if you are all pent up how about we spar. A small playful smile pulled at my lips as I taunted her, watching as her own spear began to float off her back and into her hand.</p><p>For a moment she just stood there and then the spear arched forward and, in a moment, noticed my own sword jumped from my scabbard and into my hand. Spark flew as I just barely blocked her attack. The soft clang of metal forced the heads of the dragons snapped up as a silence passed over the sandy desert land. Luminous eyes were locked on me as a dangerous smile pulled at her lips. It had been so long since we were spared, the last time we did that was in Volantis before things got so complicated.</p><p>I made the first move slashing upwards, Saehrys used the shaft of her spear to block the hit as she sidestepped out of the way given me this smug look.</p><p>“I might have given birth and had to lay up for a few weeks but that doesn’t mean I lost my edge Vae.” The smugness in her voice almost made me roll my eyes.</p><p> I could only chuckle at her as she grinned at me with a dangerous flicker in her eyes as she went in a sharp thrust at the glowing Valyrian steel tip.</p><p>The sweet singing of steel cutting through the air filled my ears as sweaty warm tendrils ran down our backs. Adrenaline forced my heart to pump faster, I sliced in a horizontal slash forcing a light scratch gash to form in his clothes.</p><p>Sweet peppered our skin as the burning sand slapped against my skin as my body aches but in a good way, as my muscles warmed, we had to be fighting for a few hours making idle chit chat about our children and the wedding to come in 12 years or so. Rhaenyra would be 18 and Leo would be 13. It is less than an ideal age gap, but it would be fine.</p><p>With a soft sound of clashing steel helping to put me at ease it was not until someone cleared their throat did, we notice that there were guests demanding our attention. The red sands shifted in the wind, my body caked in dirt and sweat as I looked over to Saehrys; she did not look the least bit phased.</p><p>“Need a break Vaegon.” She chuckled gently.</p><p>Her eyes were taunting as I heaved my chest heavily. How am I the only one that is breathing? I could hear the soft giggles of Dany as I looked up to see her eyes filling with love.</p><p>Saehrys and I both turned to Dany, her alabaster skin lightly tanned brown forcing her lilac-colored eyes to pop as her stunning beauty forced my breath to catch in my throat.</p><p>“That is quite some practice that the two of you have been doing but our guest will be here with Kalos and Aerea.” She spoke in a commanding voice.</p><p>Turning behind me, I looked to see Vhagar resting his lids were close, but I knew that she was not sleeping.</p><p>“Who is coming first? Or the wise master” I spoke in a smooth knowing voice.</p><p>My question tone took Dany by surprise as she shook her head, my chest heaving slightly still a little exhausted from my training session, my sweat rolled down my body in hot choking waves.</p><p>“The wise master first and then once they are gone, Grey Worm and Missandei are going to lead the sellsword to the clearing as well why?” The confusion that flutters across my wife's face forces me to smile.</p><p>A slow growl began to build in the dragon's chest as I noticed Ghost running over to me, his tongue lolling out to the side as he passed Dany's. His arctic white fur is dingy red. He must have been rolling the red sand again. I swear that he does this one purpose just so that I must give him a bath.</p><p>After they walked in more than a few men, one of them behind a man with short-cropped black hair and deep mocha-colored skin with small brown eyes filled with hate. But his eyes began to widen as he stared up at me with shock and doubt. Eyeing each of the dragons as I let my hand fall away from Vhagar’s, forcing him to roar.</p><p>The man shiver with doubt as more than a few jumped back as Solar’s cooling neck shot out black teeth chomping so hard against the air that you could hear the clinking of her teeth.</p><p>The wise master looked to be wetting themselves, most of these supposed wise masters were dressed in fine silks and chains of gold and emeralds. Each of them had the same cold beady brown eyes while their slave had fair skin and light-colored hair they must have been taken from Lys and Volantis. Both of which were free from the fist of Tyranny.</p><p> The thought force disgust to well in my eyes and flip my stomach as Balerion picked up on the growing rage rumbling in my heart, crimson and black flames darted from his mouth heat flushed over the entire clearing hot and searing turning most of their skin a bright pink as the sand began to whip up as she let out a fierce roar.</p><p> “As you can see you will not be facing a revolt from your own people like in Astapor, but instead 9 dragons we will not hesitate to burn you down to the ground. You have a choice: you can hold onto your slave and die. Or you can step down and we will institute a new government that will lead to everyone having a better life.” I spoke in a cold voice.</p><p>With a hard-cold nod, Kalos and Alexios both were filled with venom and hate in their eyes. I knew that it took all they had not to lose their shit.  I am sure that both looked at the wife's masters and saw the sisters that they lost. Both gripped the fallen slave master dragging them to their feet as they dusted off dirt and soil their clothes and rushed out the clearing in a hurry.</p><p>Dany chuckled as they all but ran in terror, Saehrys had a smug and amused smile on her face as I let out my own little laugh as I started to make my way over to Dany.  Pulling her to my chest as my hand rested on her hip as I spoke in a low voice.</p><p> “You look so beautiful when you're fierce, I think we should work on having three more princesses. We should have a balanced set, don't you think?” I chuckled at Dany as she gave me a teasing smile. </p><p>I watched her face light up a bright red as her soft eyes filled with love. Giggling gently she spoke in a teasing and flirtatious tone, “Well of course who else are the boys going to marry, and we have to make sure that age gap doesn't get too big”  She was pulling gently at my clothes and a smug smile on her face.</p><p>The heavenly sound of her giggles took my breath away and for a moment, I forget about everything I even forget my own name. Saehrys cleared her mind, clearly annoyed at our openly flirting when we should be thinking about war.  I might have ignored her but then Dany and I looked to see two mean waiting for us.</p><p>I am shocked that they even had any sellswords left in this hell hole since most of them died in the battle in the west. I looked over my wife’s shoulder to see those very men in question.</p><p> One lean and muscular but he had this arrogant air about him, he had deep blue hair and a matching fork beard. The other man had a large board chest and a suntanned face, that had wrinkled around his eyes that made it look like he smiled a lot. He also had these almond-shaped eyes that made me think Dothraki. The moment I saw him I knew who he was.</p><p>He was one of the leaders of the storm crows, one of the soldiers that ran at the end of the battle nearly three years ago. A murderous sneer pulled at my lips as I looked over to the other person that had also been a part of the war against my family.  He was Ben Plumm. He used to be from Westeros, and he had a hand in the war that nearly cost my family everything.</p><p>Kal spoke with knowing in an oblivious voice. “May this one introduces Ben Plumm of the Second Sons and Daario Naharis of the stone crows”</p><p>The moment he spoke a sneer pulled at my lips as I felt Vhagar’s rage growing.</p><p>“I know who they are, they were a part of the enemy forces that attacked my family in Westeros. The fact that you are still breathing shocks me. I had hoped you burned on the battlefield or died on the ocean seas but that can be fixed.” A sneer pulled at my lips as I spoke in a murderous voice.</p><p>Dany kept a cool face as she leaned a little bit into my side, her voice regal and cool like any queen should be.</p><p> “Easy Vaegon, they might not be trusted but the golden company was absorbed into our force and even now they remain loyal to us. They protect Valyria while we are away, well them and our army of dragons. Surely these men would not be so foolish as to attack us or betray us. After all, they have seen our power firsthand.” Her coy voice was echoed by Balerion rage.</p><p>His front legs slammed into the ground as his neck snapped out allowing his massive head to hover over them as a fierce roar ripped from his lips. A roar that the rest of the dragons echoed as they looked humbled before the sight of not three massive dragons like at back home but now 9.</p><p>Even as she proposed the question, I could see the way that their minds were racing with their options. I would rather kill them, but Dany had a point. We might as well use their military might and I doubt that if we killed them their companies would not get any better leadership. After all, they are not as nearly as organized as the golden company. Who had to lose both their leadership and back of leadership to pose no threat?</p><p>“Of course, not your grace would not be so bold, and to prove as such we have a plan to take down Yunkai should they fail to heed your wise words and offer,” Plumm spoke in a smooth voice, the common tongue falling from his lips.</p><p>I could only nod my head, but I knew that as proud and rich as Yunkai is they did not want to end up like Meeren did the last time dragons were this far east. They would bow and then we would be going to the last city that opposed us.</p><p>After that, it would be a long quest of Yi Ti that might take years. It is that vast, but it would feel much like the others.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Meereen Falls And With It The Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks since Yunkai and I could still hardly believe that this is one of the last remaining cities. After this, who knows how long before we make our way back to Valyria. While we were off in Westeros Jolie was in the east taking over the Red Waste, as well as the rest of the lands near the great grass sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Volantis took Ibben it took them four long years without us, but they took the island with time. I knew that it would only be time before we took Qi Ti, and then after that, we would finally be able to return home and stay there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noticed large wooden stakes that ripped me out of my scattered thoughts, but it was what was on the stakes that forced my blood to boil.  Children and other slaves were resting on them, their lips cracked and splintered, some even had blisters on their lips. Thick black iron poles stuck out from their hands and feet as pain etched in their faces most of them dead but some dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Rage boiled in me, as Vhagar roared in rage I watched short balls of dazzling yellow flames shoot out into the distant air. I looked down to see the clouds just a few miles behind me and Solar below me with Saehrys on her back. A disgust look form on her face like the very sight of these children made her want to vomit. I knew that she was soft by no means, but I knew that she loved children. I could see it every time she held her own babies or played and talked with Rhaenyra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeren was looming in the distance and the sight of the city forced outrage to pool in my body, what crime would warrant this kind of punishment. A sneer pulled at my lips as I noticed Aqua hidden in the clouds, her body soaking in the much-needed moisture. There was a part of me that worried about her and the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them seemed to lose their luster, Aqua scales were not as radiant as before, and Thea’s hair seemed to lose its shine and Theo seemed to be colder and stiffer. Valyria might be hot all the time but there is always water surrounding them. Now there was nothing but golden and red sand baking in the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made me think that they were better off back home where they could rest in the water any time that they chose. I mean the twins were resting on a landmass that was surrounded by water. I am sure that they have never been this far from the ocean which is their real source of power when it comes to their magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Typhon let out a worried screech for his own rider like he could sense where my mind was going, and he was thinking it too. I could only hope that I was overreacting as I let my rage rip me from my thoughts. I did my best to keep my rage from driving me and lately I had been failing at that, and now as I looked to, yet another little girl stuck to one of those stakes. All I could think is that could be my baby girl or my sons and I could not see anything but blood and death for the wise masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loud thunderous cracks of my Vhagar’s wings forced all eyes on them as I looked to Balerion who seemed to be growing wild with rage. Dany much like me had a fire in her eyes as hate formed on her face, I knew more than anything else she wanted them to pay. She wanted to hear their screams. By now I knew that the ships would be in the bay and I could tell that Aqua could sense the water because she began to liven up as she dived right with Theo looking revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made me think that he knew that they would not last much longer in the desert and that worried me greatly. But I did not have time to think about that as I watched the mighty walls of Meeren coming even closer. I really took notice of the city. It was probably the only one that did not face death and destruction with the last dragonlord family of the east.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time that they reached Meeren the truth about the dragon was out and they had no illusion of making it out of the battle alive. So, when their army came the gates were open and the people were on their knees their heads bent in great respect and shame. Now they would not get such treatment not for what they did to those children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeren is the largest and most formidable of the cities along Slaver's Bay.  Meeren is as large as Astapor and Yunkai combined. Like them, the city is made of brick, but unlike Astapor and Yunkai, Meereen's bricks are of many different colors not to mention that Meereen's walls are higher than Yunkai and Astapor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But from the sight of these walls, I notice that these walls were thicker than Astapor and better maintained than Yunkai, which studded with bastions and anchored by great defensive towers at every angle. The city's north wall runs along the riverbank, it's west along the bay shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The river wall is a few feet higher than the others; upon the walls, rows of bronze harpy heads with open mouths are positioned, from which the Meereenese can squirt boiling oil out upon any attacker below. Even now I could see them repairing the oil so that they could burn us the same way. Within the city, there are narrow twisty alleys and wide brick streets, temples, granaries, hovels, palaces, brothels, baths, gardens, fountains, and fighting pits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nobility of Meereen lives in the stepped pyramids. The greatest of them all is the Great Pyramid, located on Meereen's central plaza, which stands eight hundred feet tall and it was peaking just over the wall. There is a score of lesser pyramids in the city, but none stand even half as high. The Great Pyramid has a great bronze harpy on top of its apex, and I would make sure to get rid of it when the time came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see people leaning over the walls, there were slaves and lords alike staring over the wall waiting to see what happened.  Speaking in a cool commanding voice I let it carry not only along with the wind but along our mind link as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set the land after just making sure that the flames never touch the walls, I do not want to kill the slaves. They did not choose this life anymore then they chose to put their children on those stakes.” My voice was cold and felt like steel as Saehrys nodded her head firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could see the way that her lips were twitching like she was fighting off the urge to sneer at the wall of people that filled her with so much hate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched the air get clogged with black smoke, Vhagar moved forward, his venomous eyes filled with a fury that I had not seen in a while. Balerion banked left as spiraling flames burned the ground backing the red sand in flames turning them a deep black color. Though I knew that he really wanted to be burning the people that were resting just behind the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sellswords as well as the land forces were resting in front of the mighty walls as I looked over to see the bay. Black rushing water started back at me as my ships, thousands of them rushing him all the ships that I accumulated from the free cities and the island surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Panic gripped the men along the wall as they yelled out in panic as black smoke clogged their vision. Pulling back hard on Vhagar’s spike he banked right and upwards as the loud ringing bells echoed in the air as panic screams echoed in the air. Kalos let out a roar as he came bursting from the cloud’s bright white beams of pure light shot from his mouth. Melting the massive and hideous harpy statue until there was nothing left but globs of bright gleaming golden metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ground shook with power as the thick raspy roars of Pan filled my ears, each time that he roared a fresh wave of air rippled over me chasing away the smell of burning mud as the ground began to sprout thick trees that helped to shade the burning hot city. All around me magic brought this place alive as I noticed olive trees that were once dying in the countryside came alive with new vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while I watched crimson, black, white, and yellow flames formed a massive wrong so that no one could escape and if they sent their armies out, they would be met with death and agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The flames mix showing a symphony of colors that I didn't even know were possible. Power flowed through my veins as I wished more than anything it was the monster who killed those children that were burning. I noticed the wise masters and I leaned forward, Balerion and Saehrys following me until we were all hovering over the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helios and Pan kept their distance as if they knew that if their riders ordered them to get closer, they would have to burn the city. It was like no matter how many slaves we set free there was always this fire and hate filling their eyes that was just never going to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The wind whipped up in hot flurries as fire began to build in Vhagar’s body pooling in between my legs when I pulled back on his spikes once more forcing her to get lost in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at the end all men dressed in fine silks of gold and blue each more extravagant than the one before them. “My name is Vaegon Targaryen emperor of the Valyrian Empire, this is my wife and empress Daenerys Targaryen. Two slave cities fell to our might and we did not so much as lift a hand. We could follow that trend in this city, you give up your power and bow, you give us your wise masters and you may all live. Free and together, or we can go with the second option. Where we burn all the lords of this so-called mighty city and set the slaves free.” I let my words sink in as I looked at the cowering men before speaking for a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will only ask once to open your gate, march out your men and get on your hands and knees and or give your undying loyalty to us, or don't and  I will burn you, your walls and every slaver that stood idly by as you put children and innocent slaves to the stake. Surrender and most of you will get to live.” Dany’s voice was husky with her rage as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cold and menacing my voice boom with anger as they shudder in fear as the dragons let out a furious roar as wisps of flames filled the sky as Aqua and Typhon roared from the bay ready to burn their fleet down.  The men looked too scared to speak, many dropped to their knees terrified tears spilling from their eyes.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Take the male slaves and stick them to the post, the wise master will burn and the female slaver will be allowed to live out the rest of their days as whores to be bought just like the people they bought. Or they can be poor and die, it is their choice.” Dany’s voice was murderous and vindictive, and it drove me mad.</span></p><p>
  <span>It made me want her even more than before she was my kind of woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look out Qi Ti we are coming for you.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 10 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last chapter, I know that it took forever to start updating and when I started to update it might have seemed rushed but I also didn't want to make it drag on forever either so I did a few battles over various chapters. Anyway here is the ending sorry if it seems rushed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>10 years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaenyra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roars of a black and white dragon-filled my ears, the city lied below, filled to the brim with people cheering. The thunderous cracks of wings filled my ears. The heat of my own dragon Morning greeted me. The bright pink scales were shining in the light as I stood beside my brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vahaelor the eldest of my brothers stood to the right of me as he stared up at the sky with his own war dragon Ares resting at his back. His silver hair was rippling down his back in true Valyrian fashion. He is the true image of our mother; his bright indigo eyes were locked on the war dragon that he loved so much. Flying rapidly over the city, he had a bored chest for an 11-year-old boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing beside him was my second brother, and Vahealor’s triplet, Jaerys who looked only like a father; he had a long yet pretty face with deep gray eyes that were almost black much. Standing at his back was a Vermax who was an armored dragon. His pride and joy were something he loved more than his own betrothed. He is fast and lean like a father but still has a bit of muscle, though he preferred an arkah to a long sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there is the youngest of the three boys, Matalar though we all call him Matt, he is a perfect mix of our parent’s sterling white gold hair of the Targaryen and the smoke-gray eyes of the Starks. He had the classical beauty of the Targaryens but a long face of the Starks. His dragon Hermes was a quicksilver dragon one of the fastest in all Valyrian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing beside them were my three sisters, she had the ivory skin of the Targaryens that had tanned from her time in the grasslands. She has the dazzling violet eyes of the Targaryen but thick black hair that rippled down her back with smooth golden accents running through her locks. Rhea was 8 and a triple just like the body. She is as wild as father and I and nothing could temper her rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dragon was a dazzling azure color with bright cobalt eyes that were warm and gentle, one of the 12 dragons that we never knew existed until they popped up. A snow and ice dragon are as cold as the ice magic that flowed in her veins and exploded whenever she was angry, something that my father said she got from the stark side of the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing next to her was Saehrys, the second eldest of the triplets who was named after my father's lifelong friend and protector. She has snow-white curls with magenta-colored eyes filled with pride as much like her triplet sister she had an ice dragon that matched her colder appearance. She was regal and skilled in politics much like our mother but unlike our mother, she had no problem killing her competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there were my youngest my siblings and of the triplets was Alaera, she had bright smoke gray eyes and molten silver hair with black highlights. She was filled with joy and just as wild as a father but sweet and kind like a mother as well.  She was the perfect little lady and it drove me crazy at times. I hated the beginning compared to her because I am the elder sister and she did not even have a dragon yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father told me not to listen to the other dragon lords and lords and ladies of the west and the east. He said that a lady will not hold knot this empire. That only a warrior would be able to and that is what I am. I am proud of that fact and now the 7 of us stood here after my father and mother had just finished off the last conquest of Qi Ti and settled rebellions in the red waste and now, they were back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as my parents flew overhead with seven knights on dragon back, among them was my aunt Saehrys whose son Leonidas I would be marrying. When I was a little girl, I knew that I would never want to marry him. But now he was only 10 and he looked handsome even in his young age. He was bored chested and stood firm with luminous plum colored eyes and shimmering silver hair that he kept clipped short so it would not get in his way when he was riding his dragon a sort of hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had the long-bladed tail of a war dragon but the flaring gills and webbed limbs of the four legs of a sea dragon. He inherited both his parents' magic, telekinesis, and water magic. He stood firm with the other knights' families, among them my aunt Arya who married Kalos. For a while, he and Alexios were fighting for her attention but in the end, the cocky warrior won over the wild wolfs.  They had two kids together with a third on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I looked up to the sky, I noticed my father looking to his right where mom rode Balerion the black dread, her violet eyes lit up with life and laughter as her curls whipped at her back. Her dragon was dark as midnight with a crimson accent and molten red eyes. The sight of him forced a sense of power to rush over me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the dragons that rested in Valyria there were only 7 in total and out of the seven only three were tamed and that was Vhagar, Balerion, and Morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Nine dragons roared as they flew through the sky, getting ready to descend through the sky the shimmering water of Valyria stared back at me. Bright obsidian sand stared back at me. It was so hard to believe that this place had once been on fire. Was now calm, the waters were no longer raging and the magma that had once been flowing in the ground was all, but ex insured. Only the fire that rages in the volcano remains. Fire that my mother and father kept in control with their own magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People of the old blood of Valyria, to people of the free cities, even people from the red waste like the people of Qarth were staring up at the dragon riders. People from the western point of our empire were even here for this momentous occasion. For the first time in our people's history, all the east was under the control of only one family. Slavery was abolished and life was getting better with a universal currency and political system created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the boys were old enough each one of them would be sent to one of the three form slave cities. While my second sister Saehrys would rule over Qi Ti as a representative of the Valyrian empire since she knows the politics of the east so well.  Soon there would be a Targaryen in each major city, and it all starts in a few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thunderous cracks of dragon wings filed the air echoing in my own ears as the screeches of baby dragons from the garden filled my ears. It was hard to believe that dragons were ever gone from this world. The people of the old blood and even people from the free cities who were denied dragons were here staring in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When father and motherland they walk up the steep steps looking over all of us as I stand to my father's right and mother to his left. The knights were next with Saehrys giving me a playful wink as she stood at fathers back. All the people began to bow as they dropped down to one knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hail Emperor Vaegon and Empress Daenerys” The crow exploded with cheer, the dragon's roar with pride I watched as 9 flames shot into the sky. The once explosive Volcanoes were now calm, the boiling sea no longer smoking; it was the dawn of a new era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It brings us great honor and pride to know that all of the east is united together under my banner for the first time since the fall of Valyria. Dragons have once more been brought back to the east and now it is time for a new age of dragons. To bring back magic, life, and wonder back to bring forth a new era of peace and property and should anyone ever dare try to topple that peace. My daughter, a warrior in her own right and soon to be empress, will strike them down as fast as we did the rebellions in Qi Ti.” Father's voice bellowed with pride as the whole crowd roared as they said the same thing repeatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hail empress Rhaenyra.” I knew that this was just the start of my own Targaryen Empire.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>